Rucas one shots
by hopewings6
Summary: One shot of my favorite ship
1. Perfectly perfect

**Perfectly Perfect**

Lucas Friar couldn't help smiling everytime he was in Riley Matthews presence. She had a way of just making his heart beat faster than anything or anyone in the world. He watches as she talks with Maya gesturing wildly with her hands and couldn't help smiling and wanting to be that gooey romantic who brushes the hair off her neck just to get a better view of her.

He knew the moment he chose her that he made the right choice. Really it was the only choice and when she feels his eyes on her she turn her head blowing him a quick kiss making both their cheeks heat up. He knew it was to soon to be thinking of love but he knew what he felt and he loved Riley Matthews.

What he didn't love was that even though he made it known who he chose there were a few people still try to tell him that Maya was the better choice and they had a fire that was undeniable. He would always reassure Riley that they didn't and what they had didn't compare to what everyone else thought he had with Maya.

But he could see the insecurities written on her face everyday he watched her so much he was noticing all her little tells. He tried to think of something to show her he only had eyes for her and that was it. He thought about all this while playing video games with Zay and Farkle at his house.

"Dude you suck! The zombies are picking us off one by one move it Luke!" Zay yells as they kept getting killed on the same level everytime thanks to Lucas who wasn't really paying attention to what was on the screen. "Okay I'm done!" Zay shouts throwing his hands up and letting his controller fall after the zombie bit him in the neck.

"Freak face what is going on with you?" Farkle asks nudging Zay when he sees Lucas still pressing buttons even though they had died. Zay smacks him with a pillow resulting in Farkle hitting Zay with one. "Sorry I'm just thinking about Riley." Lucas tells them laying back on his bed. Farkle and Zay share a look and laugh at him. Of course he was he always was in a Riley trance and nobody could ever get him out or wanted to go in.

"Dude when aren't you thinking about cotton candy face?" Zay laughs grabbing his Gatorade. He sits up shaking his head. "No she is letting people's opinions get to her and I'm afraid she might try to break up with me so I can go out with Maya." Farkle and Zay look at each other with wide eyes both shaking their heads. They did not want another triangle they hated the first one to began with.

"Well what do you plan to do about it? Cause I'll tell you right now?" Zay tells him standing up. "My poor heart can't take the crazy anymore." He dramatically faints making Lucas shake his head while Farkle hits him with another pillow.

Lucas grabs his guitar Pappy Joe gave him and started softly strumming it. "I don't know I've been racking my brain and I can't think of anything." He started playing a song Riley introduce him to and he had looked up the chords practicing them to play for her.

Farkle rubbed his chin as Lucas played a song from a band Riley had found and started listening to their music all the time. It wasn't really a band you think she liked but it was. Zay started grinning when he seen farkle in deep thought. "Wait I think the brain has an idea. Tell us almighty Farkle." Zay chants bowing in front of him.

"Well I just so happen to have some what of an idea but it kind of requires Maya and Zay?" Lucas and Zay both look at each other and then him weirdly. He laughs and begins to tell them his idea.

Riley sighed as she wiped down the table she had just cleared at the bakery. She picked up the bucket she was using and looked at the empty seats. None of her friends except Smackle and Farkle had been in the last week and a half and she was starting to think the worst.

She thought maybe Lucas really did like Maya still and they were off sneaking around behind her back. She saw the way they would always secretly whisper with each other and clam up when she sat down asking what was going on. She knew Zay had to know but when she asked he always claimed Lucas and him joined a basketball team that was just starting to meet up.

Maya always claimed she was working on an art project and couldn't be disturbed since she was starting to consult her muses whatever that meant. Riley feels the tears coming and takes the dishes to the sink and tosses the bucket in making the dishes rattle.

"Woah there niece what those plates do to you?" She turned to the kitchen door and seen her uncle Josh standing there watching her. She wipes her eyes and start the water trying to pretend she was okay. "Hey what's up?" Josh asks moving closer and placing his hand on hers.

She sniffs shaking her head and putting on a fake smile. It was almost second nature to her that smile. "I'm fine but these dishes won't be if I don't clean them." Riley tells him taking her hand from his and starts washing dishes.

Josh frowned scratching his head he was in charge of getting her where she was suppose to be but she wasn't making it easy for him. "Hey isn't there a talent show happening at your school right now?" Riley gives him a look and continues washing dishes.

"Since when did you want to watch a high school talent school?" She asked rinsing off the dishes she washed. "Hey I'll have you know I was in mine and I was awesome! Won two years in a row could have been three if I didn't get sick my senior year." Josh tells her having flashbacks to his senior year.

"Even if I wanted to go I can't leave the bakery." Riley tells him wiping her hands on her apron and walking back to the front. "Riley I don't think your mom would mind. Besides nobody is here." Josh gestures around to the empty bakery. She narrows her eyes at him putting her hands on her hips.

"Why are you so adamant about me going to the talent school huh Joshua Gabriel Matthews?" Josh chuckles as she tried to be serious by using his whole name on him. "I thought maybe you want to go and we could make fun of the acts." He tells her with a shrug. "But hey if you rather stay and talk to the invisible customers be my guest."

He starts to walk slowly to the door and looking back at her every so often making her smile. "Fine let me text mom and you close up." He smiles and pulls his phone out making a call as soon as Riley went into the back. "Doctor turtleneck this is uncle J. I repeat uncle J. The baker girl is on her way."

He can hear laughter on the other end and frowns. "Zay you're so dead when I see you." They all laugh again and say shouts he has to catch him first. "Got to go." He shouts ending the call when he sees Riley come out the back. "Ready to go?" He asks as she turns off the lights. She nods and they walk out locking the door.

They arrive at the school and see it was packed. Riley thought it was odd seeing as she never pegged this many people to have school spirit. "Uncle Josh let's just stand in the back. The show already started." Riley whispers as she watches Josh look around for seats.

She looks around and bumps into him when he stops and gestures at the empty seats. That just so happen to be in the very front row. "Uncle Josh we can't sit here." Riley whispers yells when Josh sits down patting the seat next to him. "We can so sit." He tells her pulling her arm.

The lights go down and out walks Mr. Matthews to the center stage. Riley was glad she came as Josh and her couldn't help laughing at some of the acts and nearly in tears when Charlie Gardner drops Missy Bradford during their dance routine and kept dancing around her as she laid on the floor throwing a fit.

But the best one was watching Yogi doing his magic act with his lovely assistance Darby who kept messing up his tricks by revealing everything to early. Riley laughed even more when Darby freaks out during the act when he was going to saw her and said she felt something on her leg. Yogi kept telling her it was nothing until he opened it and pulled out a snake. Darby screamed so loud and jumped out the box falling running off the stage.

Riley clapped and her dad announced there was one more act. Riley turns to Josh seeing he had his phone out. "Might be worth putting on YouTube." He tells her with s shrug. She looks at him weirdly and wondered why he wasn't filming the whole time. She shakes her head and turns back to her dad who announces the next act was a singing group that had no name since they couldn't agree backstage.

The lights go off and on came a single spotlight with Lucas sitting on a stool with his guitar next to him. He shields his eyes looking around and spots Riley smiling at her. She starts to smile but looks down at her hands making him frown.

"I like to dedicate this to someone who is pretty much what this song is about." Riley didn't have to look up to know he was looking directly at her. He clears his throat and starts to strum his guitar.

Riley gasps looking up admittedly recognizing the song as Lucas starts to sing.

 _ **You might not think you're a supermodel  
But you look like one to me  
I'd rather have your picture on my phone  
Than on the cover of a magazine  
It's hard to think that a girl like you  
Could have any insecurities  
It's funny how all the things you would change  
Are all things that are cute to me**_

 _ **And I know you don't believe me  
And you think that I'm a fool  
But I don't care**_

She was on the edge of her seat and kept hitting josh when he tried to put the camera in her face. She knew the chorus was next and it was always her favorite part. She lightly laughed when she sees Maya and Zay in the background dressed the same on stools singing along.

 _ **Maybe  
You'll never see in you what I see  
The little things you do that make me go crazy  
I'm not crazy  
You're perfectly perfect to me**_

 _ **You brush it off every time I tell you  
Your smile lights up the room  
And I'm guessing that you don't even notice  
The whole world notices you  
You think you're clumsy  
I think you're cool  
You say you're typical  
But I think you rule  
Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever believe  
That I wrote this song for you**_

She starts singing along feeling her cheeks heat up and the tears starting to pool in her eyes as Lucas kept his eyes on her the whole time he was singing and playing.

 _ **Maybe  
You'll never see in you what I see  
The little things you do that make me go crazy  
I'm not crazy  
You're perfectly perfect  
Someday  
You're gonna see you're beautiful this way  
And that you're always gonna make me go crazy  
I'm not crazy  
You're perfectly perfect to me**_

 _ **You don't have to try  
Change a single thing  
'Cause just the way you are is sweeter than anything  
Maybe I'm a fool but it's always been you  
'Cause no one ever makes me smile the way you do**_

Just when she didn't think it could get any better a big screen comes down and starts showing pictures of Riley smiling or kissing Lucas cheek or with any of their friends but mostly it was pictures of Riley.

 _ **Maybe  
You'll never see in you what I see  
The little things you do that make me go crazy  
I'm not crazy  
You're perfectly perfect  
Someday  
You're gonna see you're beautiful this way  
And that you're always gonna make me go crazy  
I'm not crazy**_

 _ **You're perfectly perfect to me  
You're perfectly perfect to me  
You're perfectly perfect to me**_

The song comes to an end and the last picture is Lucas holding a sign that says I love you on it. Riley gasps and couldn't feel her cheeks anymore from the huge smile she had on her face. Everyone starts clapping and cheering trying to make their way up Lucas to congratulate him.

Lucas looked around trying to find Riley and finally spots her still in her seat with tears streaming down her face and a huge smile. He whispers something to Zay who makes his way down to her and Josh.

"Zay would you quit pushing before I bite you!" Rileys yells as Zay hadn't let her hand go since they left the school and was currently pushing her up to her roof. "Zay I mean it!" Riley tells him about to bite down when he opens the roof door and there stood Lucas.

"Hey." Lucas tells her smiling as he walks up to her with his hands behind his back. "Hi." Riley smiles holding her cheeks to hide the blush that was creeping up. "Hi." Lucas whispers taking her hands away and kissing each cheek.

"So..." Riley starts swinging their intertwined hands as they sat on the bench. "What did you do tonight?" He chuckled and nodded his head smiling at her. "Oh you know the usual. Sang in the talent show to show my beautiful girlfriend there isn't anyone else in the world who could make my heart feel like this."

He takes her hand placing it on his heart and her eyes widen as she feels how fast it's beating. "Really! I thought I heard something else happened?" He watch as she bit her lip and he says "oh and I told her I love her."

"Does she feel the same way?" Lucas turns her head to his. "I hope so." Riley smiles and pulls his face to hers kissing him like their first kiss. "She does. I do. Always did." She whispers when they pull apart.

Lucas puts his arm around her as they look up at the sky. "I can't believe you did that for me?" Lucas laughed pulling her closer. "I do anything for you."

They spent the rest of the night up on the roof laughing as Lucas told her about the plan Farkle came up with and how he had to let Maya ha hurr him for an hour and Zay to at least teach him some dance moves he didn't even use.

After that whenever Lucas and her would hear people talking about Maya and him he would simply asks if she was okay and she would smile at him and say.

She was perfectly perfect.

 **The song is perfectly perfect by simple plan. Heard it today and got inspired.**


	2. Songbird

**Songbird**

Riley never had something she could call her own. Everything she had she practically shared with Maya. She didn't mind it but sometimes she just wanted something that was just for her.

She thought this as she watched Maya and Lucas flirt with each other during their shared time together and unintentionally ignoring her in the process. She got up not wanting to feel like the third wheel in their complicated relationship and left the bakery without them even noticing.

She took a walk and came upon a club with a sign looking for singers for their weekend gigs. She took down the number and skipped home ready to share her news of finding something she wanted to try.

That night at dinner she shared her enthusiasm for wanting to sing with her family just to be met with criticism.

"Sweetheart are you sure?" Her mom asks giving Riley that smile she gives her when she feels like she can't do something but still wants to be encouraging. She looks at her dad who shakes his head saying no over and over and raining on Riley's parade.

"Riles no offense but are you sure singing is for you? I mean I've heard you and you were kind of squeaky." Maya tells her smiling at her with a noodle hanging from her mouth.

"Maya that was when we first met you don't even know if I can or can't." Riley tells her getting questioning looks from everyone. They look at her and her mom changes the subject asking Maya about some art project she had.

She went to bed that night wiping her eyes and ripping the paper up and laying down. She knew it was a lost cause if her family didn't believe in her. In the morning she woke to find the paper taped back up and on her mirror with a new message.

 _Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love.-Auggie_

She smiled giving him a big hug when she sees him standing at her door and tells him he was her Buster Moon from the movie Sing. At school Maya had told the gang that Riley wanted to sing and they all looked at her skeptically and unintentionally putting her down.

"Riley are you sure singing is something you want to try?" Is what they all said to her at one point during the day. At the bakery that afternoon they were comparing it to when she tried and failed at cheerleading and the performance from when they tried to save the arts program.

Having heard enough she stands grabbing her bag. "Come on Riles we're just kidding." Maya tells her still laughing as Riley leaves out the door. She starts to walk when she hears someone calling her name.

She turns and sees Lucas running up to her out of breath. "Man you are a fast walker." He tells her panting and fanning his redden cheeks. "Sorry a lot on my mind." She tells him as she starts to walk again this time at a slower pace for him.

Lucas watches as Riley bit her lip looking ahead and never at him. They were nearing her building when he finally spoke. "Hey don't listen to what them guys were saying. You can do anything you want to."

She felt her spirits lift at Lucas encouraging words and then had them fall ten stories flat with his next words. "But do you think singing is something you want to tackle?" He asks rubbing his neck. "I mean this seems more like something Maya would try."

Riley sighed ready to end this conversation and getting tired of hearing people tell her she couldn't. "You know what huckleberry you're absolutely right. Pal." She punches him in the arm and heads inside ignoring him calling after her.

If no one was going to believe in her she would believe in herself and take Auggie advice.

Riley chewed nervously on her lip as she sat in the living room bay window with Auggie and Ava. She had somehow let the eleven year olds talk her into sending in her audition tape of her singing to the club..

She still wondered how they even got her to say yes but watching as they looked at her laptop putting together a schedule for her to practice and what she should wear she knew they were good at this. It also helped in their favor when they had recently saw school of rock and became her managers.

"Riley don't chew your lip you have to be ready when they call you." Ava scolds her handing her a carrot to munch on while they waited. "They aren't going to call. What place wants a dorky clumsy sixteen year old to play their club?" Riley shouts standing up and flinging herself on the couch.

Auggie and Ava share a look and before they could say something Riley's phone buzzes in her hand. She sits up with wide eyes and mouths " it's the club" to them and Ava grabs the phone putting on her mom's work voice.

"Hello Riley Matthews phone. Uh huh. Uh huh. Yes okay." She gestures at Auggie for a pen and paper. "Yes that is totally doable. I'll speak with her and call you back. Have a wonderful day bye bye." She hangs up the phone shocking Riley with how she sounded so grownup.

"So what they say? I'm terrible right?" Riley asks laying back down. Ava laughs leaning over the couch tapping Riley's head. "No they loved your tape and want you for their opening mic night." She sits up looking at the little couple and stands up.

"Yay!" They all shout together hugging each other while jumping around. "What's all this? I thought you were babysitting?" Maya asks coming from Riley's room with the geniuses, Zay and their shared boyfriend Lucas.

"She is babysitting we just got all the right answers on the quiz we took to see if we were all compatible." Ava tells them making Auggie and Riley laugh.

"O...kay so Riles you want to go see the new scary movie tomorrow?" Maya asks looking at her. Riley bit the inside of her cheek that was the night of her big practice. "She can't mom and dad have date night and she has to watch me." Auggie tells Maya with a smile.

Riley silently thanked him and he smiled at her just as Riley's phone began to buzz on the table. Riley looked at it wide eye and Ava picked it up running to Auggie room answering it. The gang looked at her weirdly as she stood there smiling looking towards the stairs where Ava went.

"Well this had been fun but I don't think my parent are going to want everyone here while they aren't." Riley tells them opening the front door. They all share a look and walk out the door wondering what that was about.

As soon as they left Riley and Auggie run to his room and see Ava bouncing on the bed. "Well what did they say?" Riley asked sitting on the bed stopping Ava from bouncing. "They want to know if you have a band?"

"Why do they want to know if I have a band?" Riley asked seeing Ava smiling uncomfortably. "I may have said you did." Riley groan covering her face with Auggie pillow. This was a disaster how was she going to fix it. "Well let's call Josh I'm sure he can help." Auggie offers running and grabbing her laptop to FaceTime him.

They got Josh to agree to play guitar for her after all three of them gave him their puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist. "Well what about drums and a second guitar slash singer?" Ava asked looking at what the manager had asked of them.

Riley knew of two people she could asked and set out the next day to do just that. "Hey Charlie." He closes his locker and smiles at his one time crush. "Morning Riley you look nice." She smiles and looks around before pulling him to the library.

"Do you and Dave still play together?" She knew they use to play in their middle school band but she wasn't sure if they still played. "Yeah Dave and I like to jam every now and then why?" She bounces and told him what she was doing and how nobody knew. He smiles and agrees to helping and getting Dave.

"So study session at Topanga after school?" Zay asked as they walked into the cafeteria and since they had a test in history coming up. They all agree getting their lunch and stop when they see Riley and Charlie sitting together looking over something.

Maya looked at Lucas and seen his jaw clenched and nudged him to get him to walk over. "Hey Riles, cheese soufflé." Maya smiles sitting down next to Riley scaring her as she slips the paper they were looking at in her notebook which didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. Who was clenching his fist under the table at how close Riley was to Charlie.

"I'll see you later Riley." Charlie says grabbing his bag and walking away. "What was that you were looking at?" Lucas asked tapping her notebook with his fork. Riley smiled and said it was nothing. "Didn't look like nothing you put it away pretty quickly."

Riley sighed opening her notebook and pulling out the paper. "Here if it bugging you so much." Riley tells Lucas sliding the paper across the table to him. He looks at it and sees it was a practice English test.

"Why were you looking at this?" He asks sheepishly handing it back to her. "Well he was embarrassed because he needs tutoring and English is his favorite subject." Riley says putting it back in her notebook in front of the real paper they were looking at.

The rest of the week Riley would tell the group she was tutoring Charlie when in fact she was at Charlie's house with him, Dave and her uncle Josh practicing for their first gig that was that Friday with Auggie and Ava as their only listeners.

"Well we sound a lot better than our first practice." Dave tells them banging on the drums. They all laugh and admit it was true when they first started playing Josh couldn't keep up with the tempo Charlie and Dave had going and Riley and Charlie's voices didn't go well with each other.

"So everyone is okay with the set list?" Riley asked handing them the list of cover songs they were going to do. They all agreed and Charlie tells her they should practice their closing number once more to prepare themselves.

"Riles you want to hang after school?" Maya asks coming up to Riley's locker. She closes it smiling at her. "Sorry babysitting and tutoring remember?" Riley tells her as she walked away. "You're always doing that!" Maya yells at her.

"So do you plan to invite anyone to our first gig?" Josh asks as they get ice cream with Auggie and Ava. Riley grabs a spoon for her ice cream and shakes her head. "Why not? You could prove to them that they were wrong about you." Josh tells her.

After hearing what everyone said to her about wanting to try singing he was mad. He was skeptical of her singing too but once she open her mouth she was like a songbird that you wanted to capture and have sing for you always.

"Because at first I was doing it to prove to them I can do it. But now I'm doing it for myself and no one else. It's like Auggie once wrote me. Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love."

Josh looks at her weirdly and shakes his head laughing. "Pretty sure he stole that from the koala in Sing." Riley giggled and told him she knew that but likes to say he gave her the advice and not a cartoon.

Lucas watched as Riley and Charlie sat at the counter in the bakery looking over papers and laughing while the rest of the gang sat in their usual spots with Riley's left open right next to Lucas. "Huckleberry just go asks her to come over already?" Maya whisper shouts to him after she seen him looking that way.

"Someone's jealous." Zay jokes making Maya glare at him. "I am not." She tells him punching him in the arm. "Ow." Zay says rubbing his arm. "I was talking about Luke not you." He gestures at Lucas who was looking at them again.

"Does this mean the triangle is now a square?" Smackle asks Farkle as they watched Riley and Charlie look at the time and pack up their stuff getting ready to leave. "Bye guys." Riley waves heading out the door with Charlie.

Lucas gets up running out the door to get to Riley. He sees them about to cross the street and yells Riley's name stopping her. "Hey." She smiles looking at Charlie who had crossed the street and was waiting for her.

"Do you want to catch a movie tomorrow night? Just you and me?" He asked hoping she say yes. He hadn't seen her in awhile and was really starting to miss her. She smiles and looks at Charlie who points at his watch letting her know of the time.

"Sorry I'm babysitting maybe some other time. I got to go see ya Lucas." He watches as she waits her turn and then runs across the street to Charlie and run down the street and out of sight.

Riley twirled in front of her mirror in her dark blue dress she fix her hair so it was pinned back and out her way as she checked the time and headed downstairs. "Okay I'm leaving going to the movies with the gang." She shouts to her parents who don't really look in her direction or even asks where was Maya.

She shook her head and met Auggie and Ava downstairs with Josh in his car and head to the club. Josh asked if Auggie and Ava were going to be able to get in since they were only eleven. But Riley assured him since they were technically part of the band they could.

Lucas was at the grocery store with his mom when he sees Riley walking towards the new club for teens. He watched as she walked in with Charlie and clenched his fist. He couldn't believe she was cheating on him and lied about babysitting.

He tells his mom he would be back and walks over to the club going inside looking for Riley. He doesn't see her or Charlie and was scanning the place when the lights go off and turn back on pointing at the stage as the crowd starts to cheer. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome back Smiley and the teddy bears."

Everyone claps and surrounds the stage as the band who he couldn't see very well start to play a cover of Taylor Swift you belong with me. He was about to leave when he hadn't spotted Riley when he hears her giggle. He looks at the stage walking closer and sees it's her on stage.

He watches as she slows it down and sings madonna crazy for you. He was taken aback and felt like an idiot for thinking she couldn't sing when she could and was captivating the crowd. He looked around and seen a couple of kids from their school and wondered how he didn't know she was singing like this.

He seen yogi and asked him about it and he told him they played there on the weekends and everyone loved them. He told him he was surprised that none of her friends were there to see her sing and Lucas knew why.

They had all made fun of her thinking she couldn't do it. He rubs his neck watching as Riley sung and dance a little on stage for the crowd that cheered for her and the band. He went home and knew what he needed to do.

That Sunday Lucas left a note for the Matthews to meet outside the club and also got the gang to go down there with him. "Ranger Rick what is all this about?" Maya asked pulling at her dress Lucas insisted she needed to wear.

"Just hold on." He tells her looking around for the Matthews. "Mr. And Mrs. Matthews what are you doing here?" Zay asked handing Lucas the flowers he requested he bring for him. "I'm not sure Lucas said we needed to come down here." Topanga tells them as Lucas gestures to the club.

They go inside just as the band is going on. At first everyone thinks nothing of it until Smackle jaw drops and she points to the stage as Riley begins to sing Ella Henderson yours. The group gasps as they look around and watch how everyone is memorized by Riley's voice.

They all felt bad in that moment when they realized how wrong they were about putting her down when she could actually sing. Everyone claps and she curtsy as she lets Auggie and Ava take the mic and tell their jokes that evidently were actually funny.

Topanga and Cory gasps making their way to the stage as Maya sees Josh and runs up to him as Lucas watches Riley slip out the back door. He knew this was her rountine when she needed a break and it helped that he was always there now that he knew she was singing.

"Took you long enough." Riley giggles handing him the coke she had in her hand. Lucas chuckles taking it from her and hands her the flowers. "How did you know?" He asks leaning against the wall watching the moonlight shine off her.

"I seen you that first night." She tells him sipping her water. He looks at her and she laughs. "You forget you tower over everyone." He nods chuckling as he moves closer to her. "I'm sorry Riley for thinking you couldn't do this. You are amazing out there."

She smiles smelling her flowers and then looks at him. "Thanks." He moves closer to her putting the hair behind her ear. He cups her cheek and she closes her eyes. "What about Maya?" She whispers right before he kisses her.

He looks back inside and sees Maya and Josh subtlety holding hands in the corner. He had talked to Maya already and she knew he pick Riley and was okay with it. He smiles and looks back at Riley. "I don't think she would mind."

She smiles and kisses him before she hears Charlie calling her name. He kisses her once more and she bites her lip smiling as he holds her flowers and she gets back up on stage. Riley was smiling the rest of the night and not just from the praises she got from her parents and friends.

But the fact she found something that was just for her.

 **I'm not about this one shot so might not leave it up. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Missed Dates And Walter

**Missed Dates and Walter**

 **Apologies ahead. I wanted this one shot to go one way and it went another. But let me know what you think**

Riley sighed as she held her umbrella looking up and down the street for Lucas. Who at the moment was forty five minutes late for their movie date. Which wasn't at all surprising since he either showed up late or not at all. She looked at all the couples smiling and huddled under umbrellas together and sighed.

She pulled out her phone and debated with herself whether or not she should call him. She shook her head and put her phone back in her purse and walked away heading for the bakery and then home. She wanted nothing more than to be done with this night.

She walked down the bakery steps and stopped at the door turning back around. "Of course that's why he missed their date." She thought to herself. He was inside with his other girlfriend who apparently he preferred to spend all his time with.

She didn't blame him really after all she was his blonde beauty while she was just the pretty brunette who apparently wasn't what he wanted but was to afraid to hurt her feelings. She wished he just do it already rip the band aid off and say he picked Maya.

They were well into their junior year and he was evening up his time with them. Which if anyone was keeping score wasn't in Riley's favor. He always remembered dates with Maya and always looked her way but when it came to Riley. She felt like someone was forcing him to do all that stuff with her.

But no more. After another missed date and finding him in the bakery with Maya laughing she was done. She wasn't going to feel sorry for herself or let anyone change her mind.

"Hey honey I thought you had a date with Lucas?" Her mom asked when she entered the apartment. Riley lightly chuckled sitting on the couch with her and Auggie and shook her head. "Didn't happen." She looks at her turning her head towards her. "You want to talk about it?"

Riley's phone buzzed and she sees it's Lucas which she ignores getting up. "No I'm good. Heading to bed now night mom." Topanga watches her as she makes her way upstairs. Riley put her phone down and was going to unlock her window but decides not to.

She grabs her laptop looking through her emails when she sees one from her uncle Shawn. He was asking if she turned in her application for the photography class at the college yet. She smiles as he tells her they thought she had potential and if she wanted in she needed to fill out the form.

She laid on her bed mulling it over and decided why not it would just be for a couple weeks and all her friends were leaving for Christmas break anyways. She clicked on the link and filled it out sending it in and emailing Shawn just as she falls asleep.

She wakes the next morning and smiles as she gets up grabbing her camera feeling inspired and wanting to take some photos. She changed into some jeans and the sweater she had stole from Josh that read the knicks rule all! A quote from Joey from friends. She topped it off with her Pluto beanie Auggie got her for her birthday.

She grabbed her bag filling it with extra film and her earphones and headed downstairs for breakfast. She stops when she sees Maya at the table. "Morning. Hey peaches what are you doing here?" She asked pouring herself some orange juice.

Maya smiles shaking her head at her best friend. "Remember we were all spending the whole day together since everyone was going off for Christmas break?" Riley completely forgot she was hoping for some time to herself so she could think of what to say to her and Lucas but now she couldn't think.

"Oh guess it slipped my mind. I was going to take pictures since I was feeling inspired." She turned to her parents with a smile. "I took uncle Shawn's advice and signed up for that photography class." They smiled and told her they couldn't wait for her first show.

The intercom buzzes and Maya tells her that was Lucas who was walking with them to meet the rest of their friends at the bakery. Riley internally rolled her eyes and was glad she packed her earphones.

"Morning huckleberry!" Maya yells as she jumps on his back making him chuckle. "Morning short stack." Riley shakes her head and plugs in her earphones walking past them and heads to the bakery.

Lucas watched as Riley walked ahead of Maya and him and would stop every so often to take a picture or just let her fingers dance along the buildings they would pass. He smiles as she gets distracted with the women who lived near the bakery and stopped to talk to her.

He called her last night trying to find out what time they were all meeting up but she didn't answer

He watched her as she waved and linked arms with Maya heading down to the bakery. They go inside and he notice instead of taking the seat to his left she grabs a chair sitting next to Zay asking him if he was excited about going back to Texas.

"So what should we do today?" Farkle asked looking at Riley and then at Lucas who was watching Riley as her and Zay talked. Riley gets up going to the counter to get something to eat. "We could go to see an early movie then hit up the arcade?" Maya suggest.

Lucas agreed and Zay starts laughing at him. "Dude weren't you just at the movies with cotton candy face last night?" Lucas eyes widen and everyone looks at him and then Riley who had sat back down. "What?" She asks when she feel all eyes on her.

"Nothing sugar just thinking of what to do?" Zay tells her. "Well I thought we decided movies then arcade? Because I'm a hundred tickets from winning that stuffed purple octopus." Riley smiles biting into her muffin.

"I'm with Riley let's do this!" Zay shouts as the group get up looking between Riley and Lucas. "Hey." Lucas tells her as they were the last ones going out the door. "What's up?" Riley asks already knowing what he was going to say. His apologies were pretty predictable.

"I wanted to apologize for missing our date last night. I got caught up hanging out with Maya and it slipped my mind. But I like to make it up to you ." He tells her rubbing his neck. She shakes her head and smiles. "No need for that Lucas." She pats his shoulder and calls out to Zay to stop so she could take his picture.

Lucas rubbed his neck watching as Riley walked with Zay arm and arm as they talked about the show they were currently obsessed with. They get on the train and again Riley doesn't sit next to him but choose to sit with Zay.

At the movies he gets popcorn and chocolate hoping to share with her but sees her sitting once again with Zay. Even sharing the gummy bears she had in her sweater with him. Lucas clenched his jaw trying to watch the movie but couldn't help glancing over watching Riley and Zay laughing together at the movie.

He would look at Maya and seen she was asleep and not interested in the movie that was picked. After the movie ends they all head to the arcade where Riley runs off with Zay who told her he knew the perfect game for her to play that would help her get her tickets.

"Riles I can't believe you actually won that octopus?" Maya laughed taking Riley's picture holding it. "Thank Zay for helping me figure out how to win the most tickets." Riley smiles as they make their way into the diner Maya's mom use to work at.

"I even got glow in the dark bracelets." Riley giggles twirling her wrist showing them off to Smackle who she gave one to along with Maya. "Okay so what is everyone getting?" Zay asked as they all looked at their menu.

"oo I'm thinking a burger and curly fries." Riley tells him putting her menu down and playing with her octopus tentacles. "But you always get a BLT with fries." Lucas tells her as their friends look at him since that was the first thing he said since they left the bakery.

Riley shrugs and looks at him. "Thought it was time for a change." He widens his eyes reading between the lines. "What does that mean?" He asked after the waitress took their order. The group look between the two and Riley sips her drink before answering.

"Well I didn't want to do this here and was waiting for the end of the night but okay." She sits up a little straighter and looks at Maya and Lucas who were sitting next to each other. "I want to break up." Oohs and small gasps can be heard as Maya looks at Lucas who was clenching his fist.

"You want to break up?" Lucas asked as she nods her head. "Why now? We've been in this thing for two years now." Riley laughs looking at the group before looking at him. "Yeah and isn't that sad. We're juniors now and still stuck in this triangle. I want more than that. What happens with prom? You take one of us while the other sits it out?"

She sighs looking at Maya before looking at him again. "It's obvious you rather spend your time with Maya then with me and I'm perfectly okay with that." She lightly laughs. "It will take time but I will be and it will be nice not having to wonder if you're going to show up for a date or how late you will be."

Lucas shook his head at her. "I've only missed two dates with you." Riley smiled as the waitress brings their food. "Eight." Riley tells him as he looks at her after the waitress leaves. "You have missed eight of our dates."

The group goes silent while Lucas looks at Riley who went back to eating her food trying to pretend that conversation didn't happen. She could see it was awkward now and it was her fault. Smackle looks around the table before giving Farkle hand a squeeze and mouthing sorry to him. "Farkle still has a baby tooth!"

The group all look at him with Riley giggling telling him no one he still had his child like wonder and Maya and Zay asking if they could pull it for him. The group says their goodbyes and Maya heads back with Riley since she was going to spend the night with her. "Riles?" Maya whispers as they laid in bed.

"Yeah peaches?" Riley yawns turning towards her. "You aren't stepping back again are you?" Riley sits up turning on her light rubbing her eyes. "No Maya I'm not. I still like Lucas but I don't want to feel like he has to make up evening things out with me when he rather hang with you."

Maya sits up looking at her best friend. She still wasn't hundred percent sure what she was feeling for Lucas even after two years of being in a triangle with him. "Are you sure riles?" Maya asked biting her lip. "Yes I am. Now let's go to bed I'm tired."

The next morning Riley sees Maya off for her family camping trip so Shawn could take photos and Maya could draw. She even sees the geniuses off on their boat voyage searching for unknown places. She text both Zay and Lucas since they were headed to the airport and laughed at Zay's text telling her he take her to prom.

Lucas replied two days later with a simple thanks. Which Riley shook her head at as she found an outfit for her first day of photography class. "What do you think Auggie? Does this scream famous photographer?" She was in a white dress that went to her knees with black boots and a beret.

Auggie looked at her weirdly shaking his head. "You look funny." Riley grabbed a scarf putting it around her neck. "Children just don't know style when they see it." She tickles him as he runs out her room.

She finally decided on an outfit that was more her and grabbed her camera and her bag heading downstairs. "Well I'm off wish me luck family." They wish her luck as she makes her way to the college. She had just walked in when someone calls her name. "Matthews is that you?" She turns and sees her uncle Josh's roommate Andrew waving her over.

"Hey you're taking this class too? I didn't know you were into photography?" He chuckles holding up his camera. "Yeah well when your roommate always talks and takes pictures of things showing you you take an interest."

Riley giggled as their teacher comes in and introduces himself to the class. Their first project was to get to know their camera. Riley was in a fit of giggles as Andrew held his hand out to his camera and chastised it for not introducing itself.

He went on to name it Polly after his first dog and Riley named hers Walter. When Andrew asked why she smiled and said because he just looked like a Walter. He chuckles and they head out of class after looking over what they needed to photograph first.

Riley took out her phone taking a picture with Andrew and their cameras captioning it. First day down Polly, Walter, Andrew and I are excited! She tagged Andrew posting it and Josh was the first to comment. She read it and laughed showing Andrew as he was escorting her home.

"Yeah I'm not sure how my girlfriend would feel about that?" He tells her as he read Josh comment about not flirting with her. She laughed and looked at Maya's comment that said Walter hot boys don't have the name Walter.

Andrew read it and commented this one does. Which Riley shook her head at and put he was kidding.

Lucas laid on his bed looking through his phone searching for pictures of this Walter character. They were heading home in two days and he wanted to see his competition. He seen he had an instagram but it was just photos he took and his profile picture was a camera.

Lucas tossed his phone and Zay chuckled as he leaned in his doorway.

"You know you shouldn't be so mean to your phone." Zay tells him as he picks it back up. "It could stop working and then how would you stalk your ex girlfriend?" Lucas glares at him taking his phone back and sitting up. "She isn't my ex girlfriend."

Zay nods sitting on his bed with him. "But you admit you're stalking her? Wonder how your girlfriend would feel about her boyfriend checking up on his ex who happens to be her best friend?" Lucas pushes him off the bed and Zay lays there laughing.

"I'm not stalking her I'm looking for pictures of this Walter guy. To make sure he's good enough for her." Zay smiled and looked up at him he knew exactly who Walter was and found this whole thing hilarious.

"Well I think he's a great guy. Seems to treat cotton candy face like a princess even makes it to their dates." Lucas tossed his pillow at him and shook his head. "Dude its obvious you like Maya." Zay tells him tossing the pillow back at him. "No I don't!" He tells clenching his fist.

Zay stands dusting himself off and shaking his head. "Well then maybe you should figure out why you always blew off your dates with Riley in favor of Maya then?" He walked out after that still laughing that Lucas was jealous of a camera.

Lucas paced his room thinking about what Zay said. Did he like Maya more than Riley? Why did he always forget his dates with Riley? He rubbed his neck as he continued pacing. It was really ironic he could forget her since that's all Maya and him talked about on their so called dates.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone sending a quick text. He chewed his lip waiting for a reply and when he finally got one he almost ran into his door. He scrolled to her name and FaceTime her. "Hey Maya I was thinking..." she held up her hand and smiled.

"I want to break up." He looked at her with wide eyes and she started laughing. "Don't look surprised huckleberry. We both know this." She gestures between them. "Wasn't working and we only stayed in this twisted triangle because we both thought that's what Riley wanted."

He chuckles nodding his head knowing she was right. He knew if he picked Riley she would feel bad for Maya and vice versa. "So what do I do? How do I get her back? It's obvious she's moved on?" Maya looks at him confused and he says Walter.

Maya bit her lip to keep from laughing at him. Now she knew what Zay was talking about. "Well go to her and tell her how you feel. Walter be damned." He thanked her and asked why she wanted to break up she smiled and explained why.

Riley smoothed out her dress biting her lip. Tonight she was displaying the pictures she had took with her camera and her teacher was letting anyone who walked in to judge the photos.

She stood off to the side with Andrew and his girlfriend when she smiled seeing Maya come in hand in hand with her uncle Josh. Riley was happy for her apparently Shawn forgot to mention he invited him and at first Maya was trying to separate herself from him to figure out her feelings for Lucas and him.

But Josh wouldn't leave her alone and kissed her one night telling her he wanted to be with her. She asked about the age thing but it didn't bother him what did was how she had crept up into his mind and he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Peaches!" "Honey!" They yell hugging each other and giggling. "Hey uncle Josh." Riley and Andrew say together seeing him smiling at Maya. "Its about time man. I couldn't take listening to Maya is so beautiful should I asks her out?" Josh turned red hitting him as they go and get drinks with his girlfriend.

Maya sees Lucas and Zay coming and Zay winks at her. "Hey honey?" Maya asks turning to her. "Yes peaches tell me about Walter?" Riley thought it was weird since she knew all about her camera but tells her anyway.

"Walter is amazing. He really helped me capture my photos just the way I wanted them. I couldn't have asked for a better cam.." Maya cuts her back from turning her around. "Hey." Lucas smiles holding the roses he got out to her.

"Hi. Thank you these are beautiful you didn't have to." She tells him smelling them and smiling at him. "Why will Walter get mad?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes while Maya and Zay snicker. "Actually Walter is..." Maya clamps her hand over her mouth.

"Walter isn't here yet." Riley looked at her and then at her camera which was around her neck. "Well can I talk to you before he gets here?" Lucas asked holding out his hand. Maya smiles taking her camera pushing her towards Lucas.

He holds her hand as they walk outside. "So how was your break? I'm sure Pappy Joe was happy to see you?" Riley asked putting her hair behind her ear. He nods rubbing his thumb over her knuckles making her cheeks heat up.

They walk in silence till they come upon a little table set up with a table cloth and candles. "What's this?" Riley asks looking around seeing nobody else around. "Well I know you're with Walter now but I thought I make up for those dates with eight one minute dates." Lucas tells her sitting down at the table.

Before she could respond Farkle and Smackle appear bringing them a laptop and some popcorn and chocolate. "What's the movie?" Riley asked smiling at him. "It's your favorite episode of cuddle bunnies." He hits play and it shows the best parts of the episode in under a minute.

Next Farkle brings plates of food while Maya and Zay hum some song they couldn't understand in the background. "Mac and cheese." Lucas tells her as he begins eating before they take it. Riley giggled as she told him this seemed like one big date. But he tells her this is what they normally do when together.

Next Smackle brings a piece of cake which they share and were able to eat before Smackle came again. Then Farkle comes back with the laptop playing the trailer for a scary movie which freaked out Riley who hid in Lucas shirt. Then after it was over Smackle brings ice cream as they walk back.

"Well how did I do?" Lucas asked as they at their ice cream. She giggles and stops as they reach the gallery. "You did alright. But that wasn't eight dates in eight minutes?" Lucas smiles nodding. "Yeah I figured Walter would be looking for you soon."

Riley smiled and realized why Maya didn't want her to say who was Walter. He was jealous. She looks at him coming up with a plan. "Yeah he can get jealous. But this wouldn't be a proper date if we don't have a good night kiss."

Lucas tossed their ice cream and looked at her. Before he could respond she grabs his face kissing him. He wraps his arms around her as she puts hers around his neck. When they pull apart he looks at her with wide eyes. "What was that?" He asks panting.

She smiles and says "a kiss. But I better go inside and change Walter. Maya probably used him all up." He looks at her weirdly and shakes his head making her giggle. "Walter is the name of my camera silly boy. Our teacher said to think of him as a person and he would help us."

Lucas turned red as Riley smiled at him. "So this whole time I've been jealous of your camera?" She nods and the group come out laughing at him. He pulls her to the side and shakes his head. "Riley I am sorry if you thought I was ignoring you are chose Maya. Honestly all we talked about was you."

She smiled and kisses his cheek. "I know Maya and I talked about it." She starts to head back when he stops her. "Will you be my girlfriend again?" She taps her chin making him nervous. "I'll have to asks Walter if he is okay with seeing other people?"

He groans putting his head in his hands. "Never gonna live that down am I?" She giggles and pulls his hands away. "Nope. But yes I'll be your girlfriend again." As they walk back hand in hand he asks about prom.

"Oh I already agreed to go with Zay but you can take Walter." He shook his head as he chased after her laughing.


	4. Together In Paris

**Together In Paris**

 **Was going to make this into a story but decided to make it into a one shot. Enjoy. Sorry didn't realize how long this was until I finished hopefully you enjoy.**

Riley smiled as she held her camera up snapping a picture of the Eiffel Tower as her skin was being peppered with the light drizzle of the falling rain around her. Paris in winter was becoming one of her favorite times.

She puts her camera down opening her umbrella when the rain started to come down a little harder. She makes her way back to her gallery to finish up her lastest project before going home.

"Hello Riley your husband called said were you working late tonight?" Her assistant Caroline asked questionly as Riley slipped off her rain boots and put on her black ballet flats. "I didn't know you were married?" Riley shook her head.

"Thank you Caroline, it's a friend being funny. I'll call him you can go home now if you want." She smiles gathering her stuff and heads out.

Riley smiled locking the door and heading to her dark room turning on her iPod letting the music take the wheel as she developed her photos. Ed Sheeran "Give me love" begins to play bringing a smile to Riley's face as the memories of that night played back in her mind.

 _Riley smiled fixing the mask on her face as she waited at the top of the stairs leading her into the charity masquerade ball. She had on a blue ball gown and felt like Cinderella in it. Although she had her hair down with two braids pulled back by a rose clip._

 _Her friend Kim told her tonight her dream of finding Prince Charming may just happen. Paris after all is the city of love and Riley's chances were good. "Come on Cinderella let's find you your prince." Kim whispers linking arms with Riley and walking down the stairs._

 _Riley looks around the ballroom as Kim twirls making her laugh. While Kim talks to one of their other friend Riley looks around at the different artwork on the walls thinking Maya would have love to have hers on display like this one day. She made a mental note to bring her there._

 _She stopped to marvel at a painting by an unknown artist of a brunette haired girl staring out at the Eiffel Tower in a light blue dress. "Looks like you." She turns and sees a guy in a black tux with a black mask with little flecks of silver making his green eyes sparkle like emeralds._

 _Riley bites her lip looking away as she feels her cheeks heat up under the intense gaze the green eye stranger was giving her._ _"What?" She squeaked closing her eyes as she shakes her head. He chuckles sending shivers down Riley's spine._

 _"The portrait." He gestures at it moving closer to her as she could feel his breath on her shoulder. "She looks like just like you." Riley looks at the portrait and then back at him letting out a little giggle. "You can't see her face?"_

 _He turns red and rubs his neck rambling. "I mean from behind she looks like you. Not that I was checking out your behind." Riley looks at him with wide eyes and he holds up his hands. "No. I mean just you know if I did I would say it was nice but I wasn't I just mean."_

 _Riley shakes her head putting her hand over his mouth. "I got what you were saying." She pulls her hand back and begins to giggle as he smiles at her still with redden cheeks. They stare at each other and someone calls her name making her turn her head._

 _She holds up one finger at them and turns back to the man beside her who apparently disappeared. She looked around and couldn't see him in the sea of masks around her. She sighs thinking maybe she imagined him and walks over to Kim._

 _She mingled with different people at the party all the while searching the crowd for that stranger behind the black mask. She sighs smiling as she watches the couples on the dance floor._

 _"So have you found your Prince Charming yet?" Kim asks nudging her as she hands her a glass of champagne. Riley shakes her head and groans when she sees her old classmate who was everywhere she was coming towards her. "Evening ladies." He smiles bowing in front of them. "Hey Charlie."_

 _Charlie smiles at her asking her if she wanted to dance and Kim nudges her to accept. They make their way to the dance floor to dance when suddenly they get separated when a woman spills her drink on Charlie's arm tugging him from her._

 _She breathes a sigh of relief when she hears him. "May I have this dance?" She turns around looking up into those emerald green eyes and nods her head. He takes her hand and Riley feels instant sparks shooting up her arm. He gives her hand a squeeze smiling at her letting her know he felt it too._

 _They get on the dance floor just as Ed Sheeran "Give Me Love" begins to play. He twirls her as the lights get lowered and someone turns on the disco ball letting the light reflect off_ _the walls like stars._

 _Riley thought the disco ball was cheesy but right now looking at the man in front of her she couldn't have picked a better item._

 _They continue dancing as he twirls her until they end up outside in the rose garden. "Sorry I seen that guy you were with making his way towards us and I didn't want to lose my chance of telling you my name or getting yours."_

 _Riley blushes as he twirls her once again. They dance in silence letting the music and the sound of the fountains be the only thing they hear in the little bubble they were in. "So do you plan to tell me it?" She asks watching his cheeks heat up as he smiles at her. He chuckles and holds out his hand as she holds out hers._

 _"I'm Lucas." She smiles and shakes it saying "I love it." She looks down shaking her head as he lifts her head up. "I'm Riley." He smiles holding her hand and brings it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it._

 _"It's nice to meet you Riley."_

Kim was right she did meet her Prince Charming and were completely inseparable after that. She learn that his family was considered royalty of Texas and he had an older brother named Tristan who was considered the black sheep since he went off to play music instead of joining the family business like Lucas.

They dated for a month before he pop the question and were married under the Eiffel Tower. Riley looks at the picture of them under the Eiffel Tower on their wedding day and smiles.

She knew it was crazy and maybe they were under the spell of Paris. But she didn't care she never felt the way she felt when she was with Lucas with anyone else. She had just put away the last photo was looking at when she feels his lips on her neck.

"Ma femme." He whispers peppering her neck in light kisses making her blush and giggle. She turns putting her arms around his neck. "Hello there mari of mine." He dips her kissing her face and then her lips.

"So we should just move in here since you spend a majority of your time in here." Lucas tells her looking at her photos. "Always neglecting me in the process too." She shakes her head as he pouts giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Are you serious I always have to drag you from your computer which if I'm not mistaken is always with you?" She tells him as he helps her turn off the lights. "Hey don't bring Dorothy into this." She looks at him smiling as she tugs on her rain boots again. "Dorothy huh? Keep it up and that's who you'll be cuddling with from now on."

He shakes his head pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her waist. "She means nothing to me." She smiles letting out a little giggle as he kisses her cheek. "What am I going to do with you Lucas Friar?" He smiles tapping his lips as she shakes her head kissing him.

He opens the door for her as she opens the umbrella shielding them from the rain. As they walk back to their place Riley holds out her hand letting the rain chill her skin and making her shiver. "You trying to catch a cold so we miss our flight?" He asks holding out his own hand.

She turns to him scrunching her nose as he taps it. "Maybe." He chuckles pulling her closer to him. "We have to tell them before someone else does love." Riley groans putting her head on his shoulder as they continue walking.

"I know but I love this little bubble we're in and I'm afraid if we go home they will pop it." Lucas kisses her head and knew what she meant nobody but the minister who agreed to marry them and the couple who were also getting married that day as their witnesses knew about the marriage.

They both knew their parents wouldn't approve of it seeing as they got married after dating for less than a month. But as Lucas looked at Riley as she open the door of their apartment hanging her coat. He knew he would love her forever and there was nobody in the world who he understood or understood him better.

"What are you looking at there mister?" Riley asks as she tugs off her rain boot. Lucas chuckles moving towards her helping pull off her last boot and pulls her close to his body. "You. My beautiful wife." He cups her cheeks as he feels the warmth from them heat his hands.

He looks at her as she bites her lip smiling at him before he kisses her. He lowers his hands as she puts her arms around his neck. "What are you doing now?" She pants as he unbuttons her shirt.

"Well.." he tells her as she pulls his shirt off his body. "I thought we could recreate our first time out in the rain." She gasps as he lifts her up taking her to their balcony as she moans in his ear.

Riley looks around their apartment picking up their wedding photo smiling at it. "Riley we have to go the plane is waiting for us." Lucas tells her as she puts the photo down and drags her feet as she heads for the door. "Please can we stay and FaceTime with our families instead?" Lucas chuckles putting down their luggage and reaching into his pocket.

"Turn around." He tells her as he puts the necklace around her neck. "This is a little something to always remind you even if I'm not telling you or our families get crazy.." he takes a deep breath as she turns around looking at it.

"Together in Paris." Riley smiles and starts to tear up as she read what was written on the heart necklace. "I love it." She whispers as he wipes her tears. "I love you too." He chuckles pulling her to him kissing her. "That's what I love about you. I don't have to say anything or even."

She smiles nodding her head. "Finish your sentence and I know what you're thinking or going to say?" He kisses her cheeks and then her lips once more making her giggle. "Exactly. Let's go." He grabs their luggage as Riley groans and they both look at their apartment before going out the door.

Lucas smiled holding Riley's hand as the plane took off. He didn't have to look at her to know that as soon as she laid her head on his shoulder she would be out. It truly amazed him how easily she could fall asleep in moving vehicles or even boats for that matter.

Something he learned the hard way when he took her out on his for their third date.

He covered her with a blanket pushing her seat back so she could sleep better. He knew they had a long flight ahead of him and he still had some work for his father to go over. He opened his laptop and snuck another peek at Riley watching as she smiled in her sleep.

He smiles at her as he turns back to his computer dreading looking at his email. Which he knew would be overflowing with unread emails from his dad and most importantly his mother.

Telling him he had a responsibility as the son of Friar industry it was his duty to make sure the board sees him as CEO material. No matter how much he didn't want to be. What he really wanted was to be an architect.

His first dream job was to be a vet but when he visit different places with his family he fell in love with the way the buildings would come to life as they were being built. Which was one of the reasons he loved drawing buildings he would one day hope to help build. It also helped him find the love of his life.

If it wasn't for his design for the children's charity house he would never have met Riley or fallen in love with her. She probably be dating that creepy creep creep Charlie. He shivers and shakes his head opening his emails and getting to work.

Riley yawns stretching looking at Lucas empty seat only to find him asleep on the couch with his laptop on the table and a folder over his chest like a blanket. She smiles unbuckling herself and closes his laptop and takes the paper from his chest.

When she covers him he clutches her arm bringing it to his chest making her smile. "Lay with me?" He whispers as he scoots over. "Let's lay in the bedroom we won't fit here together." She whispers back pulling him into a sitting position.

He gets up as he puts his arms around her waist as she guides them to the bed. They lay down and he pulls her to him kissing her neck. "Lucas." She moans as he nibbles on her ear. "I thought you were tired?" He shakes his head as he starts to yawn making her laugh.

"Okay sleepy let's get some rest we still have four more hours before we join our two families together." Lucas looks at her brushing the hair off her face. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks as she sits up hugging her knees.

"I just have this weird feeling something is going to happen and I don't know if it's bad or good." Lucas rubs his eyes and sits up pulling her onto his lap. "Hey." He whispers turning her head to look at him when she looks away.

"Nothing either of our families say will get between what we have." He grabs her left hand with his showing her their rings. "These mean we're together forever." She smiles putting her arms around his neck. "How do you do that?" He looks at her confused and she lays down with him.

"Do what?" He asks pulling her closer to him. "Pull me out of rileytown before I go to far in." He chuckles as they both close their eyes and he whispers it's a gift to her. She wraps his arm over her hugging his hand to her body as he kisses her shoulder.

The stewardess wakes them letting them know that they would be arriving early to New York thanks to clear skies. Riley looked at Lucas biting her lip thinking that the dark clouds were just starting to form. Lucas seeing her looking so worried grabs her hand running his thumb over her knuckles.

She takes off her wedding rings and hands them to him as he takes off his putting them on a chain he puts around his neck. He wanted them close when they tell everyone that they were married and completely happy.

Since it was still early in the day in New York they decide to head to Riley's apartment she use to share with Maya before she married Josh. Riley was going to sell it since she practically lived in England but kept it for Auggie who would crash there when he was to tired to make it home from college.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Riley squealed as Lucas lifts her bridal style carrying her across the threshold of the apartment. "Ma femme its tradition." She shakes her head as he sets her down and pulls him by his shirt towards her. "I do love tradition. What say you and I christen the place?"

Lucas looks at her with wide eyes as he races out the door grabbing their bags and tugging off his shoes. He chuckles as he sees her heels by the stairs and rubs up them finding her shirt hanging off the bannister. He opens the first door he sees and gulps as he sees her on the bed in her bra and underwear.

"So what's the game plan?" Lucas asks as Riley rested her legs against the headboard by his head. She looks at him and shrugs making him smile. "Princess that's not an answer."

"How about we book a flight back to Paris and as we board we tell them. They can't get mad if we are on a different continent." Lucas couldn't help chuckling at his wife's antics. He knew she was getting like this because she was afraid everyone would get angry and try to break up their marriage.

He pulls her up kissing her and laying her back down as he grabs their book from the table. He holds it up making her nod her head and smile at him. It was one of their favorite things to do together.

They would find a different book and read it together when they both had free time. He begins to read as Riley turns laying her head on his chest and he begins running his fingers up and down her arm.

Tonight was the big night where they were bringing the families together and were going to announce they weren't dating but were actually married. Riley looked at her red dress that tied around her neck and held her stomach. She was not having a good feeling about this.

"Riley everything will work out and might I say you look absolutely ravishing tonight." She smiles as she turns around helping him with his tie. "I know I just..." she sighs and Lucas pulls the chain from out his shirt. "Remember I love you and nothing will change that. Together in Paris?"

She held up her necklace clinking it with their rings. "Together in Paris." He kisses her and grabs his jacket as she looks at herself in the mirror once more. She bit her lip grabbing her purse as Lucas calls up to her telling her they were going to be late.

They reach the restaurant that Riley had reserved for just their families that night knowing they would probably get loud. Her and Lucas are the first to arrive and she orders a water for herself and a beer for Lucas who had to take a call.

"Riles!" Maya shouts as she runs towards her best friend she hadn't seen in months. "Peaches I've missed you so much!" Riley tells her as they hug. Josh walks in with their daughter in her stroller shaking his head at his wife.

"If you weren't my niece and wife I would.." he stops when Maya and Riley smile at him knowing he couldn't do anything about the love they had for each other. They laugh and Riley hugs him looking down at her little cousin. "Oh Ruby is beautiful and I see she for her mother's looks." Maya laughs while josh shakes his head at her.

"Okay honey where is huckleberry I'm dying to meet the man who has captured your heart. Riley's cheeks heat up as she sees Lucas walking up to them. "Huckleberry Friar reporting for best friend inspection." He stands at attention with his hands behind his back as Maya looks him up and down.

"Well I've got only one thing to say ranger Rick." Maya looks at him and stands in front of him and says "Ha Hurr!" Lucas and Josh chuckle as Maya stands next to Riley linking arms and walking towards their table as Josh and Lucas talk.

"So how was Paris? And when are you finally coming home?" Maya asks as she orders a martini for herself since ruby was no longer breastfeeding. "Maya I'm not sure business is booming out there. I may have to go back soon."

Maya pouts but knew Riley had found her true calling taking pictures and restoring painting for museums all over England.

More guests start to arrive but Riley and Lucas have yet to see their parents walk in. Riley introduced Lucas to her grandparents who approved of him as did Auggie since Lucas remembered to bring the coffee he liked to drink for him. Lucas Pappy Joe cane and he fell in love with Riley and joked he was going to steal her away.

Next to arrive was Smackle and Farkle who hugged them and Farkle had to practically drag Smackle away from Lucas when she wouldn't let him go. Lucas laughed as he kissed Riley's head and then tenses up when he sees his brother come through the door.

"Hey little brother." Tristan smiles as he hugs Lucas who hadn't let go of Riley's hand. Tristan looks at her and before he could speak their parents walk in. "Where is my baby?" Cory yells pushing past everyone to get to her. Riley shakes her head and groans as he pulls her into a tight bear hug.

"Daddy I can't breath." Riley sees Lucas smiling at her as he talks with his parents and Tristan. "Hi mom." Riley smiles hugging her after her dad lets go. Lucas introduces her to his parents and Riley could see how both of his parents looked her up and down and quietly dismissed her and went to their seats.

While everyone took their seats Riley and Lucas stood at the head of the table thinking now was the time to spring their news on everyone. "Um can I have everyone's attention." Lucas asks tapping his knife on his beer.

"We want to thank you all for being here. It means the world to Riley and I to have our families together." Riley stands next to him and holds his hand. "Tonight was actually about more than just you guys meeting." Lucas continues looking at Riley.

"Six months ago I met this gorgeous women at a charity ball. I embarrassed myself pretty good in front of her but she still found me irresistible." Riley gasps and lightly hits him. "It's only been six months but it has felt like a thousand lifetimes when I'm with her and that's why..." his dad groans as he interrupts him. "Oh god tell me you aren't thinking of marrying this girl?"

Riley feels Lucas tenses up again and before he could say something Topanga does. "Excuse me what do you mean this girl?" His mother looks at her and scoffs. "Oh please it's obvious she is after his money." Cory stands and glares at them as Josh holds back Maya from jumping across the table.

"Oh please Riley has her own money what would she need your sons for?" They start arguing and Lucas whistles quieting them. "Enough." He takes his chain off his neck and slips their rings in their fingers. "None of this arguing matters Riley and I are already married." Everyone gasps and Cory fakes a heart attack as his parents storm off.

The only one who found the dinner enjoyable was Tristan who enjoyed watching his parents go crazy if something didn't go right for them in their perfect world. "Well that was memorable." Lucas tells her as they headed back to her apartment after talking to everyone. Riley lays down and Lucas pulls her to him. "Hey."

She turns her head and looks at him. "That means nothing. The only thing that matters is this." He gestures at their rings making her smile as he lays down with her. The next day Riley goes and visits with her parents while Lucas took care of some work.

She sits on the couch in between them and stares at her fingers as they haven't said anything since she arrived twenty minutes ago. "You both disappointed I married someone I barely know?" She asks looking at them both.

They share a look and smile at her giving her a hug. "Actually the opposite." Topanga tells her. "We see the way you two light up around one another and have each other's back." She wipes her tears looking at her dad. "Even you like him?" He scrunches his nose and nods. "Yes I knew the story the moment I saw you two together."

Riley hugged them both and was happy her parents were okay with her marriage and she bit her lip wondering about Lucas parents. She went home after talking with Maya and the geniuses who couldn't have been more happy for her Maya said she was a little mad since Riley didn't invite her to the wedding.

She went home and sees Lucas in the living room putting on his shoes. "Hey what's up?" She asks touching his head he smiles at her and standing kissing her. "My parents want us to come over for drinks." Riley looked at him with wide eyes and felt sick. She pushed it down and smiles telling Lucas she would get ready.

They arrive at the Friar residence and Riley looks around with wide eyes. She knew this wasn't their permanent home since they were just there to do business. His parents greet Lucas and practically ignore her making her stomach flip flop even more.

They move to his fathers study as they sit with drinks. "Now let's get down to business shall we?" His mother says placing my a folder and pen in front of them. Lucas looks at them and opens it just as Riley takes a sip of the brandy they gave her and feels like throwing up. She rushes away as Lucas closes the folder.

"Are you two serious?" Lucas asks shaking his head not believing what he read in that folder. "Are you seriously asking us to divorce?" His mother sits next to him as he downs his brandy. "Come now Lucas do you really think she would fit into our world?"

She slides the folder back to him as his dad moves over to them. "Think about it son will she even be capable of handling becoming a CEO wife? And what about her job? Honestly a photographer? How much can she really be making?"

Lucas sat there thinking all this over and having thought these things himself when they first got together. "Maybe your right." He tells them as his dad smiles at his mom as she opens the pen for Lucas to take.

"You need a ride?" Tristan asks as he sees Riley standing outside the door of the study listening in on what they were saying about her and how Lucas was agreeing. She sniffs and nods her head as they make their way out the house.

Riley has him drop her off at her parents place as she tells her parents what happened and asked to stay there for awhile. They agree and clutches her faceless bear Auggie bit the face off and saved for her. She cried herself to sleep and waited to hear from Lucas but he never calls.

A week passes by and Riley never receives the divorce papers or hears from Lucas. When Auggie goes to the apartment to collect her stuff he notices Lucas things are gone but doesn't tell her that. She had just got back from visiting with Maya when she sees Lucas sitting on her parents couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asks walking past him and to the kitchen. He follows and sits at the table holding a envelope in his hand with her name on it. She holds out her hand and he gives it to her never uttering a word. She turns her back to him and he makes his way to the door before she call out to him stopping him.

"You should have these back." She takes off her necklace and rings handing them to him. "No the necklace was a gift." He finally tells her trying to hand it back. She shakes her head swallowing the lump in her throat. "Maybe this is a good thing we got married to quick and let Paris consume us."

Riley scoffs and folds her arms across her chest. "Sounds more like something your parents would say then you." He walks towards her but she backs up. "I'll have these back to you when I cab." She tells him as she walks upstairs and away from him.

Lucas sat in his office that overlooked New York City. He liked the view but it didn't compare to a certain brunette with the Eiffel Tower as her backdrop. It had been a couple of weeks and she hadn't sent the divorce papers yet. He wanted to see it as a sign she still loved him but last he heard she had moved back to Paris without him.

"Hey ready for lunch?" Tristan asked as he was taking Pappy Joe and Lucas out with the money he got from signing his first record deal. Lucas grabs his jacket and they make their way to a little bakery Pappy Joe and Tristan heard about.

As they ordered their lunch Lucas was drawing the same building he always drew when he wasn't sure what he was doing. It was actually the first time in months he had started drawing it again. "So have you heard from her yet?" His brother asked noticing Lucas off in his own world.

Lucas shakes his head and looks up as he hears someone laughing. He sees a brunette haired girl and thought it was Riley but it wasn't. He sighs and looks over at the wall getting up and staring at the portrait on the wall. "You like that?" A blond woman with the name tag that read Katy on it.

Lucas nodded her mesmerized by the painting he first met Riley. Now it was staring him in the face. "Who's painting is this?" He asked still staring at it. "Oh it belongs to the owner Topanga Matthews her daughter riley sent it over from Paris its one of her favorites." Lucas chuckles and goes back to his table and apologizes to Pappy Joe and Tristan.

"Don't apology go get her dumb ass." Tristan tells him as Pappy Joe smacks him. Lucas catches a cab to his parents place and begins to pack his stuff. "What are you doing?" His mom asked seeing him zipping his bags. "I'm going home." He tells her smiling.

"You're home what are you talking about?" She asks trying to stop him. "What's going on his dad asked as he walks in the front door. "Your son says he is gong home even though I have stated he is home." Lucas shakes his head putting his bags by the door. "I'm going home to Paris to be with Riley. Where I belong with my wife."

His mother scoffs as his dad hands him his mail. "Actually son she is your ex wife." Lucas looks down at the envelope and shook his head. "Doesn't matter I'll win her back I love her and this isn't the life I want." He opens the door and his father stops him. "You walk out that door you're fired and don't expect anything from us."

"Trust me I won't." He tells them as he grabs his bags walking out. He takes his car to the airport using the family jet to get him to where he needed to be. He checked the time and knew it was late in the evening in Paris and she was probably at her gallery.

He was glad the jet was fast and gets him there as it turns midnight. He races to her gallery and finds her assistant leaving just as he walks in. He hears her singing along to her iPod once again and he pats his pocket checking to make sure he had what he needed. He knocks on the door and she tells him it's open.

"Told you we should just move in here?" She gasps and turns around rubbing her eyes thinking she was imagining him there at her door. "I'm real." He whispers as she lightly giggles from him knowing what she was thinking. "I'm so sorry Riley can you ever forgive me?" She sniffs wiping her eyes and shaking her head.

"There's nothing to forgive. I already told you I would love you forever." He kisses her pulling her close as she melts into their kiss. "But you signed the papers?" He tells her pulling them out his pocket. She smiles and opens the envelope and hands him the paper.

Where her name should be were the words "together in Paris." He smiles and pulls out her necklace putting it around her neck and then getting down on one knee holding out her ring. "Will you marry me again in front of our family and friends minus my parents?" Riley laughs and nods her head as he slips the ring on her finger.

"We should get remarried soon." She tells him as give me love plays in the background as they dance. "Why?" Lucas asks twirling her. She holds up one hand and grabs another envelope. "My father will kill you if I start showing while I get married." He looks at the paper and smiles.

" ? Baby?!" She nods her head as Lucas picks her up and spins them. "Oh that can't be good for the baby. He jumps for joy and Riley laughs at him. "What am I going to do with you Lucas Friar?" He smiles and taps his lips as Riley puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Together in Paris as it should be." He whispers as he kisses her.


	5. Secrets

**Secrets**

 **Another story that I thought of inspiration from a scene in a movie. Riley and Lucas are in their late twenties. Rate M for some parts.**

Riley kisses her youngest daughter Maggie's head as she turns on her nightlight and closes her door. She goes to her 7 year old twin boys room and sees them jumping on their beds instead of sleeping.

She shakes her head putting her hand on her hip and holding up her hand counting down from five. They look at her wide eyes and jump down kissing and bidding her a goodnight as they lay down.

She smiles as she closes their door and checks the time before going to her bedroom. She closes her door and grabs the bag she had in the back of her walk in closet. She tosses it on her bed opening it.

She strips out her shirt and sweats and pulls out the Victoria secret bag she had under her bed pulling out her midnight black see through sheer babydoll teddy dress putting it on.

She smiles looking at herself in the mirror closing her eyes and could already feel his hands moving over her body. She puts her hand on her neck sliding it down her body imagining it was his and let's out a little moan.

She bites her lip smiling and puts her hair up in a messy bun throwing her brush and make up in the bag and putting her clothes back on before zipping the bag up and heading downstairs.

"So the kids are asleep and Lucas is going to be here in I think.." she looks at the time on her phone and then her brother. "I think ten. I should be back a little before that hopefully." She puts her bag by the door and looks at her brother who was texting.

"Auggie are you listening?" She asks slapping him on the head with her phone. "Yes mom I hear you jeez." Riley grabbed her bag and car keys throwing the twins foam football at his head as she walks out the door to her car.

She starts her car as her phone starts to ring. "Hi." She closes her eyes leaning back in her seat as he tells her all the things he wanted to do to her. "Baby if you keep talking like that I'm not going to make it to the hotel."

She lightly moans as he continues and then giggles. "See you in ten." She pulls out the driveway and stops at a light. "Don't worry my husband doesn't suspect a thing. See you soon." She hangs up biting her lip counting down the seconds until she could feel his hands all over her body again.

She pulls up to the hotel and parks her car. She slips off her sweats and shirt opening her bag and stuffing them in. She looks at herself in the mirror pulling her hair out and brushing it. She pins it back with a few clips knowing he liked to pull her hair out and have it frame her face.

She puts on a light layer of mascara and some red lipstick she had recently bought thinking he would like it. She checks over herself and puts her stuff back in the bag and grabbed the coat she had in the car putting it on to hide her outfit.

She places the bag in the backseat knowing she only needed to provide herself since he always brought the toys they used. She smiles at her reflection giving herself a wink and opens the car door buttoning her coat.

She runs back to the car noticing she still had on her flats and trades them for the heels she knew he liked on her. She stands wobbling a little letting out a light laugh at her clumsiness. She smiles when she looks up and sees his silhouette behind the curtain.

She walks up the steps reaching their room just as she was about to knock he opens the door pulling her in. He slowly unties her coat groaning as he sees what she had on. "Baby I want to ravish you tonight." He whispers as he nibbles on her ear. She closes her eyes moaning.

"What's stopping you then?" He pulls back smirking at her as she rips open his shirt surprising him. She goes for his pants next sliding her hand in as he starts to groan. He lifts her up as she wraps her legs around him and pushes down his pants and boxers.

He leans her against the wall ripping her thong off and making her moan louder. He smirks and begins kissing her as he lines himself with her. He starts whispering French in her ear making her moan. She was so glad she took it in high school with Lucas.

She gasps as he thrusts in her and kisses her running his tongue over her lips as she opens her mouth. He moved in faster in her as the wall was biting into her shoulders turning her on more.

"Mommy can we have waffles?" Austin asks pushing his glasses up on his face. Riley groans and puts the pillow over her head as she mouths asks your father to him. He runs to Lucas side and jumps on him. "Daddy can we have waffles please?"

He jumps up and down as Lucas groans and tells him he be down in a minute. Austin cheers and runs out telling his brother and sister they were having waffles. Lucas rolls over and pulls Riley to him. "I'll give you twenty bucks to go make the waffles."

She giggles as he nuzzles his nose in her hair. "Nice try I made breakfast last Sunday it's your day." He groans and kisses her neck down to her shoulder. "Hey what's this?" He asks pulling the strap of her pajama top down noticing the red mark on her shoulder.

Riley widen her eyes sitting up pulling the strap back up. "Oh that's from carrying around your sons heavy backpack while he looked for his books in his room yesterday." She looks at Lucas and he nods smiling and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well I better go start those waffles then." He tells her slipping on his slippers and kissing her head. She watches as he walks out and tries to look at the hickey he had left on her shoulder. She thought she had did a good job of covering it. Next time she would know better.

Riley went downstairs for breakfast and kisses Lucas on the cheek and wiping the waffle mix off her lips and his cheek. He chuckles and brings her hand up to his lips kissing it. "Ew don't look Maggie mom and dad are being gross."

Riley and Lucas look at their kids and smile. They were one of the best things in their lives and they wouldn't trade them for the world. Riley grabs her phone sitting at the counter scrolling through her email.

She sits up straighter when she sees he's emailed her. Usually he sends her a text with what he plan to do to her but this time he emailed. She looks up at Lucas who smiles at her as she smiles back before opening the email and squirming on the counter at his words.

She bites her lip smiling when she sees he wants to meet up again if she had time. She looks at the calendar on the fridge and knew she was free. She replies she would have time later since the kids would be with her parents.

She hits send and couldn't wait until she dropped the kids off. "Hey Riley since the kids will be with mom and dad you want to hang out at the bakery like old times?" Lucas asked her as he moves in between her legs.

She chews her lip waiting for a reply and was going to say yes when she refreshes her email and sees his email. "Sorry Luke I was going to take some pictures maybe hit up some crafts stores. You're more than welcome to join?" She tells him knowing what he say. "No you go maybe tonight we can spend some time together."

Riley wraps her legs around him putting her arms around his neck. "I think that's sounds like an excellent plan." She kisses him and he runs his tongue along her lips then groans when they hear the kids fighting.

"To be continued beautiful?" Lucas whispers in her ear making her shiver. "I'll hold you to that." She kisses him quickly as he shouts out to the kids if they didn't stop fighting he was feeding them to the dogs.

Riley put Maggie down for her nap and tied her apron on. It was Wednesday and that meant the twins were going to have their friends over before their soccer game. "Hey riles." Maya shouts walking in the door with her hands on her back. Riley shushes her showing pointing upstairs as Maya mouths sorry.

Riley hands Maya an extra pillow as she helps her pregnant best friend sit on the couch. She pulls up her sleeves as she starts to make a cup of tea for Maya handing it to her. "Honey what happen to your wrist?" Maya grabs it seeing the deep purple bruise on her wrist.

Riley waves her off pulling her sleeves down and laughs. "You know me klutzy Riley strikes again." Maya laughed as she sipped her tea flipping through a magazine as Riley went back to making her brownies.

She looks at Maya before looking at the bruise. Honestly it didn't hurt as much as it reminded her how she was tied up fulfilling her fifty shades of grey fantasy. She blushes and shakes her head knowing if she looked at it for to long she would drop everything and call him up to meet her at the hotel.

That really wasn't an option since they only met on the weekends never weekdays even though both always wanted too. Riley continued baking quietly as Maya fell asleep on the couch and decided to throw caution to the wind.

She puts the brownies in checking on Maggie before sitting on the steps pulling out her phone calling him. She felt like it was ringing forever when he finally answered. "Well this is a surprise?" He tells her as she rubs her thighs together.

How could just his voice send chills down her spine and turn her on. "Can we meet today? I need to see you." She chewed her lip as he hadn't said anything in awhile and she thought maybe he say no. "When?" She smiled and told him in an hour and couldn't wait to see him.

"So what time is the soccer game?" Lucas asked as he sat at the kitchen table with Maggie having lunch. "Don't worry Friar you aren't on carpool duty today." Lucas wiped his forehead letting out a breath making Riley laugh.

He pulls her on his lap and kisses her shoulder. "What say I take the rest of the day off and I take the Friar women somewhere until the game later?" Riley looked at him with wide eyes putting her arms around his neck.

"Can you?" He smiles shaking his head. "No I wish I could but since Ms. Watson got another dog and well let's say the paperwork on them is crazy." Riley shook her head as she laughed. "Doesn't that make it..." "Seven? Yup." Lucas laughed as he fed her some of the grapes on his plate.

Riley waves goodbye to Lucas and Maggie who was going to his parents place for her annual sleepover. She checks the time and goes upstairs grabbing her bag once again pulling out another bag from a lingerie store with a red corset and red silk robe.

She grabs the clothes she was going to put on later for the game in the bag and grabs her coat she had brought in Sunday to wash. She slips it on leaving her hair down and putting on the red lipstick again. She checks to make sure she had everything and heads to her car.

She reaches the hotel checking her makeup and tightening her coat as the wind picked up and she was barely wearing clothes. She looks around to make sure no one saw her since they usually meet at night. She didn't see anyone and made the trek up the stairs needing not to knock once again as he pulls her in.

"I'm glad you called. I didn't think I could wait for the weekend either." He tells her between kisses. He unbuttons her coat letting it slip off her body as he takes her in. Riley smirked pushing him on the bed as she unties her robe letting it fall at her feet.

He smiles at her as she straddles him and he begins kissing her untying her corset making her moan as he kissed every inch of her skin as he did it. "I'm definitely glad I called." Riley pants as she grips his hair.

Riley smiled as she made her way back to her car running her fingers over her lips thinking about what just happened. She opens her door and pulls her bag out grabbing her underwear slipping them on under her coat. She was about to grab her jeans when her phone rings.

She sees it's him and looks up at him as he told her if she kept doing stuff like that he was going to have to do something about it. Riley lifted her eyebrow in his direction biting her lip challenging him. He tells her come back up and she closes her door going back upstairs.

Forty minutes later she comes back down getting her jeans and getting in her car as she sees him leaving out the room in his shades and baseball cap. She sits in her car smiling as her phone rings. "Hey beautiful you at the field yet?" Lucas asked.

Riley closed her eyes telling him not yet that she was stuck in traffic. She knew she shouldn't have gone back upstairs but she didn't regret it one bit. "Okay I'm on my way now paperwork is hell." She laughs and says she loves him and hangs up starting her car.

She drives away not knowing someone had seen her.

"Hey sorry I'm late how are they doing?" Riley asked sitting next to Lucas who pulls her on his lap. "Good score still zero zero. You haven't missed much but the boys kick the coach." Riley laughs as she looks over seeing Zay with bandaids on his shins.

"Why?" She asks cheering for them. "Well he told them he wasn't going to share the brownies you made with the team and was eating one." Riley shook her head and said "did they apologize?" Lucas chuckles nodding and tells her a kick to the shins was a lot better than what the rest of the team wanted to do to him.

After catching his niece at that hotel the week before Josh kept a close eye on her. He tried to get a look at the guy she was with but couldn't see him. He wasn't even sure it was her until that Saturday afternoon at the annual family barbecue. He was coming back from the bathroom when he hears her on the phone.

"I miss you too. I wish I could feel your hands all over my body." She giggles and looks around. "I'll try to see if I can sneak away later tonight but I'm not sure that's going to happen. I guess we will just have to take a whole weekend away together. I'll call you later."

From his hiding spot he could see Lucas at the grill with his dad and Cory clinking beers and laughing. He looked back at Riley shaking his head and being so disappointed in her.

He watches as Riley grabs a tray and walks back outside. He watches her from the patio and sees her laughing at something Cory is telling her. He looks at Lucas and shook his head. He couldn't believe she was cheating on him he thought they were happy. They always looked so happy together and in love.

"Boing what is going on with you?" Maya asks one afternoon when she sees him pacing back and forth one afternoon. He looks at her and sits down on the bed next to her. "Maya I have to tell you something."

She looks at him with wide eyes fearing the worst. "What's going on? Is someone sick?" Josh looked at her taking her hand and shaking his head. "Nobody is sick or dying. It's actually about Riley and Lucas." She tilts her head and looks at him confused.

"What about them?" She asked still wondering what was wrong with the perfect couple. Josh takes a deep breath and grabs her other hand holding them in his. "Riley is having an affair." He looks at her waiting for her reaction and is taken aback when she starts laughing.

"Oh boy Josh that is the most hilarious thing you have ever said. Oh my gosh!" She continues laughing and he stands up. "It's true Maya I seen her coming out of a hotel two weeks ago twice." She stops laughing as she sees he's serious. "No. No. Riley would never do that she loves huckleberry to much to do something like that."

She rubs her belly still shaking her head. "You must have imagined it Josh. I know my best friend. They have kids for crying out loud! They're Riley and Lucas!" She shouts throwing her hands up. Josh sits next to her rubbing her back.

"Maybe I am wrong." He tells her trying to soothed her. She nods as he wraps his arm around her when her phone rings. She sees it's Riley and puts it on speaker. "Hey riles what's up?" She asks trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hey peaches sorry to bother you so late. I'm not waking you am I?" She looks at the time seeing it was eight and shakes her head smiling. "No what's up? Where are you?" They could hear cars in the background and wondered what was going on.

"Well I'm in my car. Thought I surprise Lucas on his business trip." Josh mouths to Maya she was going to that hotel. He remembered her saying she was going for a whole weekend. "Oh so the kids are with you then?" She asked hoping boing wasn't right about her cheating.

"No they're with his parents. I thought we could take a second honeymoon. Well I'll let you go got a long drive ahead of me night peaches." She hangs up and Maya begins to cry into Josh's chest. "I can't believe this." She sobs as she sniffs wiping her eyes.

Josh gets up grabbing his shoes and putting them on. "Where are you going?" She asks following him as he grabbed his jacket and keys. "I'm going to that hotel to confront her. Maya puts her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Boing wait." He looks at her and she grabs her jacket slipping on her shoes. "I'm coming too." He nods and they get into the car both hoping they were wrong and Riley was on her way to where Lucas was.

They pull up to the hotel and Maya gasps when she spots Riley's car in the parking lot. They get out and Josh points to the room he saw Riley go into last time. They climb the stairs seeing the blinds drawn but could hear moaning inside. Josh clenches his jaw and bangs on the door.

"Do not disturb!" Riley shouts out as he continues kissing her neck and thrusting in her. The banging continues and he growls as Riley lightly giggles kissing his neck. "Do not disturb! Sign is on the door!" She shouts again as he flips them. Riley starts to bounce but stops as they look at each other wide eye.

"Riley Friar open this door right now or I'm gonna break it down!" Josh yells. They sit up and Riley tosses him his boxers and shoves his clothes under the bed as he hides in the closet and she puts on her robe.

She looks around the room taking a deep breath and opens the door seeing Maya and Josh walk into the room. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Josh ignores her looking around the room as Maya folds her arms across her chest.

"Riley is it true?" Riley looks at her confused and looks at josh hoping he stay away from the closet. "Is what true? That I got a little tired and decided to stop at a hotel to nap before hitting the road again? Guilty." She giggles and holds up her hand.

Josh shook his head as he looked in the bathroom and for any signs of this jerk he plan to let Lucas kick the crap out of when he finds him. "Riley don't play dumb we heard you having sex. You aren't quiet you know?"

Riley laughs stepping towards the closet he was hiding in as Josh continues searching the room. "Fine you want the truth." Josh and Maya look at her and she sighs. "I come here to pleasure myself when Lucas goes on business trips and I miss him."

Maya and Josh share a look and before either could say anything they hear a muffled laugh. "What was that?" Josh asks folding his arms across his chest before making his way towards Riley and the closet.

"That was me. Practicing my ventriloquist act." She smiles telling them backing towards the closet. Josh shakes his head and picks her up moving her out the way. He opens the door and Maya and him both gasps and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Huckleberry what the hell are you doing in the closet?" Maya asked getting confused by this situation. Lucas walks out as Riley stands next to him and he wraps his arm around her waist. "Wait a minute what the hell is going on?" Josh asks scratching his head.

Riely and Lucas share a look and then Lucas talks. "We can explain but first let me get dressed and you see that diner across the street?" Lucas asks walking and pointing out the window. They nod and walk out getting in their car and going inside the diner in silence still not sure what was happening.

Lucas and Riley walk in smiling hand in hand waving at the few customers inside and chatting with the waitress before they sit across from Maya and Josh. "So you guys must have questions?" Lucas asks watching as they nodded still in silence.

"Try a lot ranger Rick. I'm so confused and I just heard about this from boing tonight." Maya holds her head feeling a headache coming on when the waitress comes bringing four cups of hot chocolate and pieces of pie.

"Excuse me we haven't ordered yet?" Josh tells her as she smiles. "Oh honey this is what the doc and Riley have when they come in. On the house of course." Josh and Maya look at Riley and Lucas and then the waitress stunned.

"Did you want something else to eat?" She asks. "Can you give us a minute Isabel." She nods and walks back to her other tables. "Okay so explain please?" Josh asked as Lucas feeds Riley a piece of her apple pie.

"Okay what do you want to know first?" Riley asked wiping her mouth. Maya and Josh look at each other and both say together "everything."

It started a couple of months after Maggie was born. Her parents took the kids for the weekend and since Maggie wasn't breastfeeding they were okay. They had went to a hotel and planned to sleep which they did but it also reminded them of the time before the kids.

They had made love several times that night and had turned the tv watching four Christmases with Reese Witherspoon and Vince Vaughan. That's when Riley had got the idea from the very beginning of the movie where they acted like strangers and then had sex in the bathroom.

"Wait so you two meet up and pretend you don't know each other and then have sex?" Maya asked becoming confused by the whole situation. Riley and Lucas shake their heads and laugh. "Not exactly peaches. What we do is different."

They would meet up every weekend at the hotel in separate cars. It made them feel like teenagers again which was an address bonus. Everything they did in the hotel stay in the hotel. They never talked about what they did there when they went home. It made it more exciting and erotic having a shared secret like this.

"Okay if it was Lucas this whole time who were you talking to on the phone last weekend?" Josh asked looking at Riley who bit her lip smiling. She points at Lucas who smiles at her and sips his hot chocolate. "No I seen Lucas and he wasn't on his phone when you were."

Riley's cheeks heat up and Lucas puts his around her pulling her close. "Yeah well you probably gonna laugh at us peaches but we leave each other voice texts and then call each other with our response." Maya shook her head slightly grossed out but proud of her best friend for being a kinky little freak.

"But why do you guys hide it? It's been almost three years and you still hide. Why not asks one of us watch the kids?" Maya asks. They share a look and Lucas smiles. "We have three kids with full schedules. Plus Maggie is going to be going to school soon and plus you're about to pop." He gestures at her belly and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Still doesn't explain why you do it." Josh tells them. Riley leans on the table looking at them both. "We never got to experience what it was like to be young and free in our twenties. We don't regret having the twins when we did but what we are doing makes up for that. At home we can't exactly be alone."

Lucas kisses the top of Riley's head and Maya smiles looking at her growing belly. "Okay we won't tell anyone about this. But if you need a babysitter you can call us we will even take the kids for the night." Josh agrees and they thank them as they order food and eat.

Maya and Josh walk to their car getting in and see Riley and Lucas standing by their cars. They watch them as Lucas kisses Riley before walking to his car and Riley smiles running towards him and throwing her arms around him kissing him.

"I guess we had nothing to worry about then huh?" Josh asked as he starts the car. Maya smiles as Lucas lifts Riley still kissing her as she lifts her legs up like he use to do when they were in high school.

"Yeah it's like I said they're Riley and Lucas."


	6. I Do, Twice

**I Do, Twice**

Riley and Lucas both sigh as they rest their heads on their hands watching their moms go back and forth about their wedding. They were at the Friar household supposed to be going over details for their wedding but really just watching their moms plan a wedding they didn't want.

They wanted simple and intimate while their moms wanted string quartets and four course meals. Apparently being the only girl Topanga was sparing no expense and Mrs. Friar didn't have a daughter and she always saw Riley as one.

"What do you think about the church covered in Lilys and daisies?" Topanga asked looking at Riley. She was about to say they weren't her favorite flowers when Lucas mom Evelyn agrees with Topanga as she nods marking it off her list.

"I think Riley should come down the aisle with a flowing white princess gown and flowing train." Evelyn beams showing Topanga the picture of a dress. Topanga tears up and tells her she wanted Riley in hers but this one was much better.

Riley sighed leaning her head on Lucas shoulder he kisses her head grabbing her hand turning it palm side up and strumming her fingers like a guitar. He had taken up guitar in high school and when Riley was stressed he play her fingers. She would always smile since he'd hum her favorite song while doing it.

They were in their own world when the flash of a camera went off in front of them. "I got it Mrs Friar!" Farkle shouts clicking through the photos showing the older women. Lucas groans and covers their faces as Farkle comes back snapping more photos.

He grabs Riley's hand and makes a run for it as Farkle chases after them snapping pictures. They run to his old room locking the door as they try to find a moment alone to be together. Riley lays face down on Lucas bed as he chuckles laying down with her pulling her close.

"Would you love me less if I say our mothers are driving me crazy?" Riley whispers into his chest. Lucas shakes his head and whispers he would love her more since they were driving him just as mad.

He turns on his tv as he strokes her hair and she plays with his fingers enjoying the little free time they had with each other. Ever since they got engaged their moms went into planning mode pulling out old wedding books and scrapbooks they made when they first started getting serious.

Even their friends got on the crazy train with their moms. Maya and Zay both have waited since they were little for this moment in their best friend's life. Apparently inside both of Maya and Zay lived little wedding craze people who only ate slept breath wedding stuff.

Josh always laughed at them when Maya would show them the mood board she made for them and they would respond with wait till it was their turn and they would be the ones laughing. That always shut him up and run out the room internally screaming.

Zay was just as bad as Maya maybe even worse. He wanted to choreograph Riley and Lucas first dance. But he found out neither bride nor groom actually had rhythm he could work with. So he made them practice for five hours straight on a dance he ended up not liking.

Farkle was tasked with playing wedding planning and behind the scenes photographer and claimed he was getting revenge on Riley for her incessant picture taking at his. She told him Smackle was the one that asked for several photos of every moment and of the day.

And speaking of Smackle well she was Monica from friends when Phoebe was getting married to Mike. Headset and clipboard along with walkie talkies for their friends and moms.

Riley and Lucas upcoming wedding was making everyone crazy. Except their dads who actually got lucky and slipped away unnoticed. Lucas dad would pat his shoulder giving him an encouraging smile and Cory would fake a heart attack to be left alone.

"This is nice." Lucas whispers as he starts to close his eyes. Riley yawns in agreement snuggling closer to him. They were just about to fall asleep when Smackle bangs on the door. "Bride and groom presence is requested in the living room."

Riley and Lucas both groan with their eyes close but don't get up. "Maybe if we pretend not to be here she won't come back?" Riley whispers making Lucas chuckle pulling her closer and kissing her head. "Negative I know you're here." Smackle whispers scaring them both.

"Smackle?! How did you even get in here?" Riley asked covering her face with Lucas pillow. Smackle smiles holding up a kit for unlocking doors. "Let's go. We are.." she looks at her phone and sighs. "Two minutes behind schedule. So move it. Don't make me bring out the hose."

She closes the door and opens it telling them she was serious and now they were four minutes behind. Lucas gets up shaking his head as Riley lays down on the bed still with the pillow over her face. "Come on beautiful sooner we go the sooner we can relax."

She shakes her head and Lucas smiles taking the pillow from her face. He pulls her up and she pouts. Before he could say something to her Riley puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. Lucas pulls her closer to his body as Riley slips her tongue in his mouth making him groan.

They pull apart panting heavily as Lucas looks at Riley who still had her hands around his neck. "What was that for?" He asked as both were still breathing heavily. Riley smiles looking at him and says. "No reason I just love you and you're the only one keeping me from running."

Lucas smiles brushing her hair back and kissing her once more. "Ditto." They stare at each other and Smackle yells up she was getting the hose. Riley gets off the bed and Lucas interlocks their fingers as they walk downstairs.

They make it downstairs and Topanga tells them wouldn't it be cute to have different color tiny little origami swans on each table as part of the centerpieces. Riley squeezes Lucas hand and they both nod.

They spent the next four hours watching videos and then Smackle demonstrate in person inspecting each one and tossing ones that she didn't like. When Riley and Lucas get home that night they're to exhausted to even change or say goodnight to each other.

"Riles, huckleberry I figured it out." Maya shouts throwing open their bedroom door. "I regret giving her a key." Riley yawns. "At least it wasn't the window." Lucas tells her as they sit up looking at Maya who was glaring at them both. "What did you figure out peaches?" Riley asked leaning against Lucas.

She holds up one finger and runs back to the living room bringing in two huge poster boards covered with different things. "So remember how I couldn't figure out the color scheme for the reception?" Riley rubs her eyes nodding her head as Lucas kisses her cheek and gets up making coffee for them.

"Well it's the colors. Blue and purple bleh." She sticks out her tongue taking the blue and purple swatches off the boards. "Maya those were the colors I chose. They're Lucas and mines favorite colors." Maya waves her off and continues going back to the board with the new colors red and black.

"What's wrong?" Lucas whispers handing her a cup of coffee. She sniffs wiping her eyes as she hands him the swatches. "Our new wedding colors." Lucas looks at them and then at the board Maya was fixing.

"Pancake what happened to our colors Riley and I decided on?" Maya shakes her head and shows him the board. "The new colors are better your mom's agreed more princess theme."

Lucas frowned and pulls Riley close knowing their colors were more princess theme than the red and black. But he knew Riley wasn't going to complain since their mom's were taking care of the money so they could save up. And he knew she didn't want to seem ungrateful for what they were doing for them.

With the wedding less than a month and a half away. Things got more hectic than usual. Zay finally found a dance he wanted Riley and Lucas to dance to and had them. "Luke dip her on the fifth turn not the third." Zay shouts tapping his foot.

Lucas groans trying again and Zay shakes his head and pushes Lucas back while grabbing Riley's hand. "Watch Lucas." He restarts the music and spins her three times before dipping her on the fourth one. "See what I did there?"

Lucas nods smiling walking towards Riley putting his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah I did but you dipped her on the fourth not fifth." Zay goes to argue when a flash goes off and Farkle lowers the camera saying Lucas was right.

Zay stomps his foot and walks off with Farkle following him recording his tantrum. Riley drinks her water and Lucas turns the music back on. "Mrs. Friar may I have this dance?" Riley giggles putting her water down as Lucas grabs her hand.

"Soon to be. I'm not a married lady yet." Lucas pulls her close moving her sweaty hair that was stuck to her forehead. "No you're already a Friar the moment you said yes." Riley shakes her head and kisses him as they're start to dance. He turns her and on the fifth turn dips her.

"You knew how to do that this whole time?" He winks as he brings her back up kissing her. "Okay quit kissing and let's go through it one more time." Zay shouts restarting the music. They practice for three more hours until Zay tells them it was perfect.

"Luke carry me my feet hurt." Riley whined as she slumped on the wall as he unlocked their apartment door. "Mine hurt too. You carry me." Riley laughed as they opened the door and seen their moms inside. "Oh good you two are home. Look what we found?"

Lucas and Riley share a look both wanting nothing more than to sleep but see the smiles on their moms faces. They knew they weren't going to sleep or getting out of it. "What did you find?" Riley asked squeezing Lucas hand as they sit on the couch.

Their moms smile and tell them they found baby pictures of them where they were both making the same faces. They wanted to blow them up and have them at the reception. They both agree smiling for the first time happy that it wasn't something crazy or extravagant.

Riley and Lucas finally had a weekend to themselves where they didn't have to worry about anything. No wedding planning no couple dances or color themes either. They spent the whole weekend inside in bed. Sleeping.

"I feel like this weekend passed by way to quickly." Riley groans snuggling up to Lucas intertwining their legs. "Maybe because all we did was sleep but we need it trust me." He tells her kissing her head. She lightly giggles as he runs his fingers up and down her back. "Ticklish?" He whispers dancing his fingers to her side.

She shakes her head as he mouths oh yes and tickles her. "Okay I give." She giggles straddling him. "Why Mrs Friar are you trying to take advantage of me?" Lucas smiles moving the hair from her face. She shakes her head and kisses him as he unbuttons her shirt taking it off flipping them.

He looks at her making her bite her lip and tilt her head at him. "What?" She asked lightly laughing. He shrugs cupping her cheek. "Nothing I just really love you." She sits kneeling in front of him putting her arms around his neck. "Well that's good because I love you too."

He smiles and pulls her to him kissing her as she lifts his shirt off. He lays her down kissing her neck when their bedroom door is flung over and met with a blinding flash. "Farkle!" They shout together as Riley grabs Lucas shirt covering herself up with it.

Lucas chases him out the room to see all their friends in the living room. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked as Zay throws him a shirt from the laundry basket. "We told you guys we were coming over this morning." Smackle tells him handing Riley and him mints and tiny red and black bags.

"We thought we were getting the weekend off?" Riley asked popping a mint in her mouth. The group laugh and telling them they called several times and weren't they getting their messages. Riley and Lucas share a look they forgot they turn off their phones Friday night.

They spent the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon bagging mints. They spent the rest of the day going over the toast for the rehearsal dinner and reception.

Lucas dragged his feet as he walks up to his and Riley's apartment. He just pulled a eight hour shift plus the overtime for the surgery on their neighbors dog. He opens the door calling Riley's name but doesn't see her.

He makes for their room when he turns the handle unable to open it. "Riley?" He knocks trying it again. "Yeah I'm here." She sniffs from the other side of the door. "What's wrong are you crying? Let me in please."

She looks at herself in the mirror shaking her head and changing the subject. "We found my dress today." She tells him wiping her eyes looking down at the dress trying to smooth out the ruffles. "You did can I see?" Lucas asked knocking once again.

"Luke you know it's bad luck." She lightly laughs resting against the door as he does the same. "Well can you describe it to me then?" She nods taking off her gloves twisting them in her hand as she describes the dress to him.

"It sounds..." Lucas clears his throat not knowing what to say. "It sounds horrible because it is!" Riley shouts trying to stand up. "I don't think I can do this Lucas." She covers her face and starts to cry. "Princess open the door." Lucas pleads. She unlocks it and Lucas closes his eyes walking in.

Riley smiles as he holds his hands out trying to find her. She takes his hand sitting with him on the bed. He reaches for her face hearing the rustle of her dress. "What did you mean you can't do this?" He whispers once he reaches her face.

She leans into his touch and sniffs wiping at her eyes. "You don't want to marry me?" He whispers. "I do it's just.." she sighs standing up pacing. "I can't do this!" She shouts throwing up her hands. "Open your eyes Lucas it doesn't matter." She whispers slumping to the floor.

He opens one eye looking at her sad figure on the floor surrounded by a massive white cloud. He opens both widening his eyes taking in the dress. It was a long sleeved white dress with a massive amount of ruffles on it. It reminded him of her mom's wedding dress from the pictures he seen.

"Wow." He whispers sitting on the floor with her. "This is some dress." He tells her rubbing his neck as she leans on him. "I don't think I can do this Lucas." She whispers again as he plays her fingers.

He sighs asking if she talked to their moms about this not being the dress she wanted. She gives him a look and he knew what she was thinking already. If they brought up anything to them they gave them the mom stare they've been using on them since the beginning.

And he knew she didn't want to seem ungrateful about everything they were doing.

"How about I go get us some sandwiches and cake and we can figure out a way to destroy this." He tells her messing with the ruffles. She laughs kissing his cheek as he helps her sit up on the bed.

He makes his way down to the bakery running into his dad with Mr. Matthews. "Hey son how's wedding planning going?" His dad Joe laughs clinking his smoothie with Cory. Lucas slumps into the booth next to them and bangs his head on the table.

"Lucas you alright?" Cory asked as they stop laughing growing concern for him. "It's Riley." He tells them sitting up. "I don't think she wants to go through with this wedding anymore."

"What makes you say that?" His dad asked putting his hand on his shoulder. "She just told me. Mom and Mrs Matthews aren't actually taking any of her suggestions and it's overwhelming Riley." Lucas tells them as a waiter brings him his bags.

"I know it's not fair to complain and Riley doesn't want to either but she isn't happy and when she isn't happy neither am I." Lucas tells them getting up. Cory and Joe share a smile and Cory hands the waiter back Lucas bag telling him to hold for him.

"Son, Cory and I are going to let you in on a little secret and then we can help with your problems." Lucas looks at his dad and Cory with a confused expression until they explain what they were going to do.

Riley dusted her hands after wiping off her chalkboard in her class. She really was the only teacher that still used one in the elementary school she taught at. She was just about to put away her work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She shouts wondering and secretly hoping it wasn't her mom or Mrs. Friar with wedding stuff. She smiles when she sees it's Mr. Friar in a suit. "Hello dear." He smiles walking up and hugging her. He laughs when he hears her let out a sigh of relief.

"Thought I was the insane wedding gang didn't you?" She laughs when he tells her that's what him and Cory call them. "So what brings you here? Taking me away from all this madness?" She jokingly asked.

"Actually yes I am." She looks at him and he holds out his arm for her as they make their way out the school. They walk out and she sees her dad standing in a suit by the car. "Daddy what's going on?" She asked when he hugs her.

She gets in the car and sees a box in the backseat with her. Her dad tells her to look inside and she gasps when she sees a simple white dress inside. "We hope we got the size right." He tells her from the front as they continue to drive.

They drive to the library and go inside with Cory bringing in the box. She wondered what they were doing there since the sign outside said closed. She didn't wonder long when she notices they were taking her to the area her and Lucas first connected at.

"What are we doing here?" She asked putting her bag down on the table. "Getting married." She turns around seeing Lucas in a tux walking towards her with roses in his hand. He walks up to her with a smile kissing her cheek as he hands her the flowers.

"Lucas what is all this?" She asked with tears pooling in her eyes. "Well I think our dads can explain better." He tells her holding her hand. Their dads go on to explain that their moms although had their best intentions at heart were making Riley and Lucas day more about themselves.

"As you know your mother and I didn't have the smoothest wedding day thanks in part to your uncle Eric." Cory tells Riley who remembers hearing that story before. "And Luke you know your mother didn't really have a wedding day since we didn't have a lot of money at the time." His dad tells them as they nod.

"However we both agree you two deserve your own day however you want it. Plus I don't want to have to repeat this for our future granddaughter. But I will if necessary." Joe chuckles stopping Cory from faking a heart attack.

Riley hugs them both kissing their cheek as she takes the box going to the bathroom to change. She comes back out and Lucas looks at her with wide eyes and his hand on his heart. "What do I look okay?" She asked touching her hair that she pinned back with a clip and one of her roses.

"No you look wow." He tells her cupping her cheek. She fixes his bow tie and smiles at him. "You don't look so bad yourself." He holds out his hand as she puts hers in it interlocking their fingers. They walk back to their spot and see their dads had transformed it with rose petals and twinkle lights.

They walk up to them with their dads acting as their maid of honor and best man. "Who's going to officiate?" Lucas whispers to his dad. He smiles and points towards the shelfs where the librarian they met those years ago comes out.

"Mrs. Bailey!" Lucas and Riley say together hugging her. None of their friends knew that they would come here from time to time on dates and spend time with her. Riley had promised her she tell her a really good story and she did. She was even there when Lucas proposed.

"Well let's give this story the happy ending it deserves shall we?" They laugh and she proceeds to marry them with their dads as their witnesses along with the books. They celebrated with smoothies and cake at the bakery with none the wiser of what happened.

After that day Riley and Lucas didn't care what their moms planned or Farkle continuous blinding flashes. Or anything else their friends did they were married and happy. And every anniversary after on their actual day they share it with their dads.

 **Was going to have it where their friends help them but thought they would be just as crazy. Let me know what you think I'm still unsure of it.**


	7. The Many Times Lucas Tries To Propose

**The Many Times Lucas Tries To Propose**

Over the years Lucas Friar has tried and failed with many things getting in the way of him proposing to his girlfriend. These are those times.

The first time Lucas Friar wanted to propose to his girlfriend Riley Matthews is their high school graduation. He had everything set he asked her parents permission although assuring her dad he was going to wait.

But he thought it would be romantic since he had heard the story of how her mom proposed to her dad that way.

He wanted to propose to her first since he knew she probably want to follow in her mom's footsteps and do the same. But he doesn't get the chance when Zay's plan to send the graduating class off in style ended with the sprinklers turning on drenching everyone from a prelaunch firework.

Suffice it to say proposing in a soaked cap and gown was not the most romantic and something he didn't want to have to tell his kids and grandkids that was how he proposed to their mom and grandmother.

The second time he wanted to propose was their sophomore year in college. They were both at Columbia and Lucas had gotten a letter telling him he was no longer wait listed and he was accepted to Texas A&M starting the second semester.

He didn't want to show the letter to Riley knowing she would tell him to accept. He put it off for a week until she found the letter tucked in a sweater. It was his own fault trying to hide it there. Everytime Riley came over she would claim to be cold and borrow one.

Most of them ended up in her room anyway but he never minded it. She called him up meeting him on her fire escape. That was their special place that's where they shared their first I love yous.

Lucas was nervous he had the ring in his pocket thinking she was going to break up with him. But she surprised him by telling him he should accept the school offer. It was his dream school and nothing would change for them.

They would always be Riley and Lucas.

The third time was on New Year's Eve when she had come down to spend her Christmas break with him. He knew she had to go back to New York in a couple of days so he wanted everything perfect. He had the apple cider he stole from the party and a picnic basket and blanket stashed in his truck.

When he did it he wanted it to be Riley and him and the stars. But just before he can break away from the party with her his sister water breaks. Sending everyone into a panic and rushing around.

He knew trying to propose in the middle of all the chaos would not be a good thing. Especially since Riley was going in the delivery room with his sister since her husband was out of town.

The fourth time and fifth time were on each other's college graduation. He had everything set it all was going according to plan. She was coming down for his graduation since somehow he managed to graduate first.

However two nights before Maya FaceTime him telling him Riley sick with a fever of a hundred and three was still trying to go. He couldn't help chuckling as Maya turns the phone towards a delirious Riley who was smiling as she tried to pack.

She smiled giggling as Maya tells her Lucas was on the phone. She grabbed it crying and laughing assuring him she was still coming. He smiled telling her he loved her and she needed to get better and he would see her in a couple of weeks for hers.

His mom FaceTime her the day of as she cheered loudly from her bed blowing him kisses as he looked his mom's way to see her.

On her graduation day Lucas asked all their friends if they had something special they were going to announce to which they said no. They asked him why and he told them he just wanted a day dedicated to just Riley.

Zay joked ever since he met Riley all his days were dedicated to their bubbly brunette friend making them all laugh.

Her graduation goes off without a hitch and Lucas was able to steal her away for an hour. He takes her back to her parents apartment and onto her fire escape with the ring in his pants pocket waiting.

They sit there and he watches as her smile grows wider with every loving word he tells her. He turns her to him putting his hand in his pocket telling her how much he loved her when they get interrupted.

Auggie comes in freaking out saying Ava told him that she thinks she's pregnant and he didn't know what to do. He starts crying saying over and over he was only sixteen and how were their parents and Ava parents going to take the news.

Riley and Lucas share a look and Lucas kisses her hand as she goes and comforts her brother. Telling him no matter what she would stand by his side and he needed to do the right thing.

Before they worried their families Riley took Ava and Auggie to see a doctor who told them it was a false positive and she wasn't pregnant. Although they weren't even pregnant Riley told them they should still tell their families which they did.

They assured them they wouldn't have sex until they were married since both were freaked out by the possibility of being teen parents.

The sixth time Lucas tries to propose to Riley is Farkle and Smackle going away party. The two geniuses managed to secure jobs with NASA and Farkle was one step closer to his mission to live on mars.

They were at the minkus beach house and Lucas asked Riley if she would like to go for a walk on the beach. Lucas smiled watching as Riley would stop and pick up seashells washing them off in the ocean before putting them in her pocket.

They had stop and the moon was shining down on her just right when they heard a excited Maya shout yes from a little ways down the beach. She spots them and runs over to Riley showing her her ring. Lucas tightens his fist around his ring and congratulates Maya and Josh.

The seventh time is when Maya and Josh decide to wait to get married since Josh got a job traveling and Maya was going with. Riley and Lucas decide to officially move to Texas and out of their cramped two bedroom apartment they shared with Maya and Josh.

After countless hugs and endless sobbing from her dad they were finally alone. Lucas decided it was the right time and set up a picnic on Riley's favorite spot on the ranch. A spot where she could watch the sun set and gaze up at the stars.

They enjoyed the food he packed with the dessert Riley whipped up for them. The sun was setting and Riley was leaning against him as she played with his fingers. He reached into his pocket pulling out the ring when Pappy Joe calls out to them.

Lucas sighed as they went back to the house and he showed them the plans Riley and him had put together to expand the ranch. Riley had got her degree in business so she was helping Pappy Joe.

Lucas knew she wouldn't be wanting to plan a wedding and helping Pappy Joe at the same time

The eighth time was at Maya and Josh's wedding reception. Lucas hadn't been able to take his eyes off Riley the whole night. He smiled just thinking about how as they both stood up there with them as maid of honor and best man. She would send a wink his way with the shy smile she reserved just for him.

They finally got a chance to dance after everything Riley ate made her sick. Lucas had asked her if she was coming down with a bug and she whispers it was more like coming down with morning sickness.

He looked at her with wide eyes and she nodded her head smiling that they were indeed pregnant. He picked her up spinning her around laughing but quickly putting her down when she runs to the bathrooms to puke.

He knew asking her then as she puke wouldn't be romantic and he certainly didn't want her to think he was only asking because she was pregnant.

The final and hopefully last time is when their daughter is three years old. He waited patiently as they watched Zay fall in love and get married moving to California while their genius friends were busy with NASA. They saw Maya and Josh move to manhattan and have a little boy.

Lucas was finally ready their lives had settled down the expansion Riley and Pappy Joe had took off even making a little bed and breakfast down the way. Everything was going according to plan.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Lucas looked down at his daughter Maddy who giggled sitting on the bed watching him. He smiles grabbing his tie tying it as he sits next to her. "Well my little princess remember I told you I was going to asks mommy to be my queen tonight."

Maddy bounced on the bed throwing her hands up yelling yay as Lucas did it with her. When Lucas first told her what he was planning he told her it like a story that they were the prince and princess and until he gave Riley the ring she couldn't become the rightful queen and make Maddy the princess.

"Daddy tell me again?" Maddy asked batting her eyes at him smiling. "Okay I'm going to say Riley...what's wrong?" He asked when he sees her shaking her head. "She's mommy not Riley daddy." He tries to explain that he calls her Riley and not mommy like her.

She continues to tell him her name was mommy not Riley. They end up in a stand off with both staring each other down. He conceded when she gives him the same look Riley gives him that tells him he wasn't going to win.

"Okay I say mommy." He smiles when she nods her head giving him a thumbs up he gets down on one knee and says "I've wanted to do this for a long time ever since high school I love you and want to know if you will marry me?"

He looks down at Maddy holding out the ring placing it on her little fingers making her giggle. "How was that princess?" Maddy nods staring at the ring on her fingers. They hear the door open and Riley call out to them.

"Okay I'm nervous now." He starts rubbing his neck and Maddy shakes her head looking at him and then the ring. She pats his hand holding the ring in her tiny fist walking towards the living room where she sees Riley.

"Lucas?" Riley calls out to him. He looks at at the bed seeing Maddy was gone and so was the ring. He runs to the living room where he sees Riley sitting on the couch and Maddy on her knees holding the ring out to her with tears in her eyes.

"Your daughter just asked me if I would marry you so I can become queen." Lucas looks at Maddy who was smiling as he kneels next to her. "What's going on Luke?" He smiles taking Riley's hand kissing it.

"Riley..." Maddy nudges him making him chuckle. "I mean mommy.." Riley looks at him weirdly and he winks gesturing at their daughter. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember and have wanted to do this for probably just as long."

Riley giggles as Maddy sits next to her wiping her tears. "We have shared an amazing life together and I wouldn't change any of it well except one thing." He motions for Maddy who hands him the ring.

"I've had this ring in my pocket from high school. That was actually the first time I wanted to propose to you. But I think that moment wouldn't have compared to this one right here." He taps Maddy's nose making her giggle just like Riley.

"So Riley Matthews will you marry me?"


	8. You Are In Love

**You Are In Love**

 **They're seniors in high school**

What is love?

That was the question on Riley's mind as she walked around the city in a fog. She had just got into a fight with Lucas and ran out when he told her he loved her. It was a stupid fight one she'd only admit to herself was one she picked.

She bit her lip frowning as she walked through the park brushing her hand over the fence as she walked. Did she love Lucas? Was she in love? What was love anyway? She thought to herself.

Lately she had started to feel something stronger for the green eye boy but could it be love? She knew she liked him a lot since she fell on his lap back in seventh grade and had feelings for him. But she wasn't sure it was love now that she was feeling for him.

She shook her head putting on her headphones letting the one song she was listening to since she started feeling something more take control. She looked around making sure nobody was around pressing play letting Taylor Swift fill her ears.

It wasn't that she was embarrassed about listening to her it was just she was listening to get some answers. And she knew if anyone had known what she was doing they would tease her mercilessly for it.

She had listened to all the songs on YouTube and her Spotify account and there was one song that really spoke to her. She closed her eyes playing it over and over again until she got up playing it on repeat. Walking around and really listening to the words she was singing.

Riley stopped walking restarting the song then pausing it after a few verses.

 _One look, dark room, Men just for you, Time moved too fast, You played it back,_ _Buttons on a coat,_ _Light hearted joke,_ _No proof not much,_ _But you saw enough,_ _Small talk,_

She smiled thinking back to the eighth grade dance when they were unofficial and Charlie asked her to the dance. After they had went to the bakery her and Lucas ended up staying later just talking about nothing.

She remembered it got late and when he helped her clean up after and then helped her with her coat and she felt those tingles that back then she ignored but still felt to this day.

 _He drives,_ _Coffee at midnight, the light reflects,_ _The chain on your neck,_ _He says look up,_ _And your shoulders brush,_ _No proof, one touch,_ _You felt enough_

She stops to get a hot chocolate watching as a pickup truck passes and couldn't help smiling watching the lights reflect on her necklace like in the song. She paused it again remembering just last week studying at her place and Lucas telling her she needed a break.

She kept telling him no she needed to study and it was already late plus she had no coffee. So he smiled at her putting her books down and throwing her over his shoulder taking her to his truck driving to a twenty four hour Starbucks. Then up to the roof handing her a cup of coffee nudging her shoulder as she playfully glares at him knowing she wasn't really mad.

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence, can feel it on the way home, way home, you. You can see it with the lights out, lights out. You are in love, true love  
You are in love_

The more she listen to the song and walked everywhere she passed she thought about Lucas or some memory they shared making her smile more.

 _Morning, his place, Burnt toast, Sunday, You keep his shirt,He keeps his word,And for once you let go, Of your fears and your ghosts,_ _One step, not much, but it said enough,You kissed on sidewalks,_

Riley smiled as she reminisced about the sleepover they had at his place when both their parents were away. Riley giggled lightly as she looked down realizing she was wearing his shirt from that day. And could still smell the breakfast he burnt trying to be romantic.

She bit her lip blushing thinking back to the kiss they shared outside her apartment building and the way it made her toes curls.

 _You fight and you talk,One night he wakes, strange look on his face,Pauses, then says, you're my best friend, And you knew what it was, he is in love._

She thought about it and they both had admitted even though they each had one they were each other's best friend.

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence, can feel it on the way home, way home, can see it with the lights out, lights are in love, true love_

 _So it goes. You two are dancing in a snow globe, go round and round. And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown. You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars. And why I've spent my whole life try to put it into words._

Riley passes by the building Lucas dad works at thinking back to when Lucas worked there for a summer and she turned the darkest shade of red from finding out he kept a picture of her on the makeshift desk his dad gave him.

She remembered dancing at the snowflake dance with him last Christmas and feeling like there was nobody else in the world except them.

 _'Cause you can hear in the silence, You can feel it on the way home,You can see it with the lights out,You are in love, true love,You're in love._

After listening to the song for what felt like the thousandth time Riley gasps stopping in her tracks. Taylor Swift was right with every word she sung if she didn't know any better she would have thought Taylor Swift was stalking her and Lucas.

She laughed to herself at how crazy she sounded but hey it could happen she thought. She smiled as she put her headphones away thinking she needed one more sign even though she really didn't.

She knew exactly how she felt but she couldn't help smiling wider with the first raindrop she felt. She stuck her hands out and looked up letting the rain consume her. She smiled wiping her eyes and ran as the song still played in her head.

When she finally reached the door she knocked bent over trying to catch her breath. She stood up knocking again until he finally opened the door. "Riley?" Lucas says with wide eyes looking at the soaked girl in front of him.

"Come in what are you doing outside? It's pouring rain let me get you something dry to wear." He takes her up to his room handing her a towel as she said nothing but was still smiling at him.

He wraps it around her rubbing her arms up and down taking her bag and grabbing a sweater and a pair of his boxers. "Here I'm going to make you some hot chocolate and you change okay?"

He places a kiss on her forehead before leaving her coming back ten minutes later as Riley sat crossed legged on his bed changed. "Here this should warm you I put the big marshmallows in just like you like it." He chuckles as she takes it setting it on his desk.

"I'm sorry we fought I should have chased after you and I definitely shouldn't have blurted out what I said." Riley frowns thinking maybe she shouldn't say it now since it seemed he didn't mean it.

They stare at each other and the songs chorus played in Riley's head once again.

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence, you. You can feel it on the way home, way home, you. You can see it with the lights out, lights out. You are in love, true love. You're in love_. _You can hear it in the silence, silence, you. You can feel it on the way home, way home, you. You can see it with the lights out, lights out. You are in love, true love. You're in love._

 _"_ I'm in love." She whispers smiling from ear to ear. Lucas looks at her and she takes his face in her hands still smiling. "I love you Lucas Friar and I'm sorry we fought too it was my fault anyway I shouldn't have gotten mad that you applied to all the schools I did because I did the same."

She took a deep breath still holding his face. "Honestly I was just scared that if even if we did go to the same school what if we didn't make it and we broke up? But then I realized something or Taylor made me realize something."

Lucas looks at her weirdly as she let's his face go and stands up. "Remember back in tenth grade and I was afraid and didn't think you would be my forever or we would make it? But then you said well we both said we were hopeful?"

Lucas nods trying to understand the ramble coming out of his girlfriend mouth. "Well I'm more than hopeful Luke. I don't know how to describe it but I can see I can see our future." She sighs and sits down next to him again.

"I love you Lucas Friar and I know that you are my future my forever." She looks at him and he still was looking at her. "Oh my god. You didn't mean to say I love you did you? I should go.." she starts to get up but Lucas grabs her hand.

He smiles at her moving the wet hair that fell off her face. He cups her cheeks and kisses her. "I do love you silly girl. I just meant I shouldn't have told you it while we were fighting." Riley bit her lip as Lucas smiles at her before kissing her once again.

He kisses her once more and then goes and gets some soup for the both of them. When he comes back he finds her smiling and humming along to the song that was playing. "Whose this?" He asked setting the bowls down and lifting her so she was leaning against him.

"Taylor Swift." Riley tells him as he nods saying was that the Taylor she mentioned. They eat their soup and he notices the song playing on repeat. "This is our song. She wrote it just for us." Riley tells him before he says anything.

Lucas kisses her head standing up extending his hand to her. "Well I think that means I owe you a dance." She giggles placing her hand in his as he twirls her. She puts her arms around his neck smiling at him before leaning her head on his chest.

"You know what I love about you Riley?" He whispers against her head. She hums in response as they sway. "I love that I don't have to propose since you already did." She lifts her head looking at him as he smiled at her.

"I did not." She tells him making him lightly chuckle from the blush on her cheeks. "Know what I love most about you?" He asked rubbing her cheekbone smiling as she nodded her head. "Everything."

"So cheesy." Riley tells him giggling as he twirls her again. "You know when the time comes you still have to propose to me right?" Lucas looked over at his dresser which held his grandmother's ring.

He smiles looking at it and then at her telling her one day.


	9. Driving Ms Riley

**Driving Ms. Riley**

 **Summertime Riley is 16 going on 17**

Riley smiled as she stretched feeling the summer sun tickle her toes as she pulled the covers up exposing them. She seen it was only seven and nobody was coming over she decided to stay in bed a little longer than normal.

At least that was the plan she had.

As soon as Riley heard his voice she popped out of bed and tossed her keys under her bear and stuffed her pillows to make it look like she was still laying there. She nods her head to make sure it looked believable and went and hid in her closet.

She knew it take Lucas a second to find her and hopefully someone would distract him making him forget about her. He usually found her pretty quickly but she got tips on how to properly stuff pillows under her blanket to look like a person.

Thank you Maya and Zay. She thought as she felt herself giving in to her sleep. She had just started closing her eyes when she heard him knock and then the sound of her door being open.

She listens as he walks towards her bed talking out loud to her. She had to clamp her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing at the playfulness she hears in his voice as he searches for her.

She knew eventually he find her there wasn't that many places to actually hide in her room. She listens at the closet door not hearing him anymore and was about to open the door a crack to look out when he opens it pulling her out by her legs.

"Lucas!" She shouts as he shakes his head at her straddling her so she didn't run. "Riley you knew I would find you so why hide?" He tells her tickling her sides laughing along with her.

"You know if my dad walks in we won't be able to go anywhere." Riley tells him with a smile as Lucas stops tickling her and shakes his head again. He leans down so his lips were right next to hers. "Well I better kiss you quickly then." He tells her before smashing his lips on hers.

"He's gone already isn't he?" She asked with her eyes closed as he helps her up. He nods as she opens her eyes and they sit on her bed. Darn him and his need to be the first one at the pool. Riley thought to herself.

She groans and smiles looking at him telling him she couldn't find the keys. He chuckles getting up pulling them out from under the bear he won her at the street fair. "I'll be waiting downstairs beautiful so get dressed and don't run I always find you." He tells her kissing her head before closing her door.

She pouts as she drags her feet around her room getting dressed. She didn't want to go but she knew Lucas would just come back everyday to make her. She mimics him as she hears him shout up to her to hurry down.

"Morning sweetheart." Her mom tells her with a smile as Riley pouts and whimpers walking over to her hugging and begging her not to make her go. "Sweetie you have to face it sooner or later." Lucas and Topanga both smile as he takes the bag with their muffins and coffee he brought walking out the apartment with Riley.

They make it outside and Lucas watches Riley waiting for her to pretend to hurt herself on the steps like she does every morning. She playfully glares at him as he smiles handing her a coffee as they walk to the car.

More like the big accident machine everytime she got in it. She didn't want to get in it but Lucas gave her that puppy dog look he gave her since he gifted her the car. He took a page from Dean from Gilmore girls and built her a car.

Not from scratch though his uncle owns a auto body shop and Lucas found a little black Volkswagen Beetle and once he saw it he thought of her. They had recently watched the old Herbie lovebug movies and Riley had said she would love a car just like that.

So Lucas helped his uncle restore it and he gifted it to her on her sixteenth birthday. He had to get all the insurance and help show her how to take care of it so her dad would let her keep it.

Now he was trying to teach her how to drive it and that was easier said than done. Something Mr. Matthews knew he wouldn't be able to do since he knew his daughter. It took forever to get him agree after her birthday to let her even sit in the car let alone drive it.

"Come on Riley Herbie wants to be driven around not stuck in a parking spot." Lucas tells her jingling her keys in front of her. "Jasper." Riley tells him blowing on her coffee before drinking it as Lucas looks at her.

"Jasper?" He asked leaning on the car putting his coffee and the bag of muffins down folding his arms across his chest. This was the fourth time she had changed the name of her car since Lucas told her she should give it a name.

She nods running her hand along the side sitting next to him. "Luke can't you just drive me around or carry me around like Maya plans to make uncle Josh do for her?" Riley asked batting her eyelashes and giving him her puppy dog eyes making him smile and kiss her head.

"As much as I would love to do that for you I want you not to have to depend on anyone if you want to go somewhere. So please?" He gives her his puppy dog eyes right back. She groans pouting as she holds out her hand as he puts the keys in them.

Riley makes her way over to the driver side and gets in as Lucas grabs the bag and his coffee getting in the passenger side. He watches as Riley puts on her belt and does her rountine check that he showed her to do before starting the car.

She takes a deep breath and puts the key in the ignition about to start the car when she takes it out shaking her head. "I can't do it Lucas I can't do it. What if I..." she looks around before whispering "kill another defenselss animal?"

Lucas wanted to laugh but knew he couldn't do that. The story of the animals was the second day he had took her out to practice driving. They made the mistake of letting Maya and Zay come along with them. Riley had pulled out the parking lot and didn't see the squirrel until it was to late.

The car ran him over and then Riley ran him over a second time by accident. They had all got out and Riley began to cry and to make matters worse Maya and Zay kept making jokes about it.

Lucas got mad making them walk home while he got a box and the help of the animal clinic they were next to put him in. The doctor there cremated him and Riley insisted they have a funeral for him.

She spread his ashes by the tree she believed he was going to. She wore black for a whole week and it took another two weeks before Lucas could get her back in the car. The next time she ran over a pigeon that was already dead she freaked out and ended up hitting another bird.

Luckily the bird survived and just suffered a broken wing which Lucas and her were able to nurse him back to help. It still didn't help that Maya and Zay still joked calling her the animal killer making her feel worse.

"Riley you won't hit anything I promise." Lucas tells her holding her hand in his rubbing her knuckles. She nods but doesn't put the key in she just sits there looking at the steering wheel. Lucas smiles and unbuckles his seat and get out going to her side of the car opening her door.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to learn?" Riley asked as he unbuckled her seat leading her to the passenger side. She leans against the door as Lucas puts his arms around her.

"I do but I also want you to feel ready to be behind the wheel. So I'll drive you wherever you need to go for as long as you want until that time." She smiles as he kisses her and opens the door for her to get in.

He drives them to her favorite bookstore all the while holding her hand rubbing or kissing her knuckles. She blushes watching him as they drive around after the bookstore.

The next day they were parked in an empty parking lot that overlooked the city enjoying some burgers. "I think I'm ready." Riley tells him putting her burger down and wiping her hands. He looks at her asking if she was sure and she nods with a smile. They get back in and Lucas sees her hesitate before putting the key in.

"Riley you don't have to do it.." she cuts him off saying she could do it as she does her routine before starting the car. She takes a deep breath and makes Lucas smile when he hears her whisper. "Go easy on me Jasper."

Lucas was impressed she was doing great for how nervous she had been. He looks back at the road and sees a bird right in the lane Riley was in. He can feel her tense up and before he could say something she turns avoiding the bird.

He chuckles nervously as he rubs his neck when she pulls onto the road. He knew now there would be actual people and not just animals to run over. She goes down a hill and he sees a guy and girl walking across the sidewalk.

He closes his eyes when he sees she didn't slow down and let's out the breath he was holding when he feels them stop. He opens his eyes seeing her look at him with a frown on her face. "I had faith in you I just panicked for a second."

She shakes her head as they drive very slowly around the block a couple of times.

Riley smiles as she drives towards the bakery parking the car perfectly two months later. "So have you always been able to drive like an expert?" Lucas asked as they walk in the door. She smiles as she looks at her new license and shrugs as they order cake to celebrate.

"Well I had a little help." She tells him taking a bite from the cake. "Well I'm no expert but..." Lucas stops when he sees her shake her head at him. "I was talking about Jasper not you Lucas." She laughs as he starts tickling her telling her to take it back.


	10. More Than Something

**More Than Something**

 **Lucas and Riley are roommates in their final year of college at Columbia.** **Sorry I'm my own worst critic this one shot isn't that good it took own a life of its own. But put it out anyway maybe someone might enjoy it.**

Lucas closed his eyes standing under the icy cold water hoping it helped wipe the feeling of Riley's body wrapped around him in bed inhaling her vanilla scented hair. He knew it was a mistake letting her suggest watching a movie in his room. Especially since she had on a tank top and short shorts when she came back in his room.

He tried not to stare at her impossibly long legs or wanting to lean over brushing the hair from her neck... Lucas shakes his head spraying himself in the face with the cold water. "Snap out of it Friar! She is your friend and roommate don't go there."

He sighs banging his head on the shower wall when Riley barges in. "Lucas Friar you're in so much trouble?" Lucas jumps smacking his head on the wall. "Shit." He groans touching his forehead.

"What happen you okay?" Riley asked standing next to the shower door. Lucas groans but couldn't help the fast beating of his heart with the concern he hears in her voice. "I'm okay just hit my head because of you." He could see through the door her putting her hands on her hips.

"How was it my fault?" She asked turning back to the mirror tying up her hair. "Well for one you barged in here all loud startling me." He could see her shaking her head at him. "What's the second thing?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. "I don't have a second of all." Lucas tells her turning off the water.

She giggled making Lucas close his eyes wishing he hadn't turned off the water yet. "Is your head okay?" Riley asked brushing her teeth. "Yeah little sore." He chuckles knowing what she was going to say. "Well let me see." They said together making her smile.

"I would but one problem." He tells her realizing he didn't have his towel near. She tosses it on the shower door and smiles. "Lucas I've seen naked bodies before. So I think seeing yours won't be so bad." Lucas internally groans as he opens the door seeing her leaning against the sink biting her lip.

Riley was studying to become a doctor so whenever he or any of their friends got hurt she went into doctor mode wanting to check them out.

"That's different." He tells her gesturing for her to turn around making her smile. "How is that different?" He towels off and puts on his boxers and shorts telling her she could turn around. She makes him sit on the toilet while she inspects his head. "Still waiting for the difference there Friar."

Lucas couldn't speak gulping as he tried looking anywhere but where his eyes were already looking at. He clears his throat looking up and sees Riley biting her lip holding his cheeks in her soft hands looking at his head. He couldn't help smiling and ignore the sudden impulse to pull her on his lap and kiss her.

"So doctor Matthews can I be saved?" He asked when she pulls back smiling at him. "Yes I recommend you pay more attention and two kisses from me." Lucas widens his eyes and gulps again rubbing his sweaty hands on his shorts. He looks at her and she grabs his face kissing his cheek.

She lingers on his other cheek kissing him right by his lips. He closes his eyes and opens them as she pulls back and they look at each other. He feels himself leaning in and lucky for him Zay barges in the bathroom.

"Well well well what's going on here?" Riley smiles tapping Lucas nose before turning to Zay. "Nothing now." Lucas cheeks heat up and Riley winks walking out the bathroom. Zay waits till he hears the front door close and punches Lucas in the arm.

"What?" Lucas tells him punching him back making Zay wince. "I didn't know you two were hooking up?" Lucas shakes his head putting his shirt on and sitting on his bed. "We aren't hooking up and don't be telling people we are."

Zay holds up his hands smiling and Lucas throws his pillow at him. "I'm serious Zay. Riley and I are just friends and roommates nothing more." Zay nods tossing him back the pillow. "Oh you two might be friends but your downstairs buddy isn't."

Lucas looks down covering himself with his pillow turning red as Zay laughter is the only thing he hears.

All through the rest of the week Lucas wondered what if Riley did want more than a friendship with him. She started wearing less layers and Lucas found himself needing more cold showers to erase the images he had from his mind. She also started cuddling with him on the couch and biting her lip more which drove him insane.

He decided to get out the house for guys night at Josh. "Dude I told you she wants to hook up with you." Zay tells him after Lucas tells them what she was doing. "Dude come on that's my niece let's not use words like hooking up."

Zay opens his mouth and Josh covers it. "And the next words out of your mouth also." Farkle and Lucas chuckle as Zay mimics Josh and deals the cards. "What's so wrong with dating her? It's obvious something is there between you two?" Farkle tells him looking at his cards.

"That's just it." Lucas tells them rearranging his cards. "What if it is just something but not that big something that means more and we get into a relationship thinking something is good enough but we are depriving ourselves of finding that someone who is everything to us and we end up staying together because we wanted each other to be that something and then we end up married and miserable until our deaths?"

He looks up seeing the guys all looking at him weirdly. "What?" Josh coughs while Zay shakes his head at him. "See this is what happens when you live with women they play with your minds." Zay knocks on the table as all the guys look at him crazy. "True story."

Farkle grabs his phone handing it to Zay. "Let's see how Vanessa will feel about that little statement?" Zay's eyes widen and he shakes his head pushing the phone back. "Dude that's not funny." They all laugh and drink their beers making fun of Zay.

Riley smiles as she hands the popcorn to Vanessa who paused the movie when Riley started talking to them about finally telling Lucas how she felt. "I could have told him last week but you know what happened?" Riley tells them as Vanessa shakes her head smiling.

"I'm sorry Zay has no boundaries. But if all goes well for you guys tomorrow night I'll make sure he doesn't show up unannounced again." They laugh as she starts the movie again. Riley really wasn't watching since she was going over everything that could go wrong tomorrow night.

She gets home shaking her head as she sees Lucas passed out on the couch with a post it on his head that read goodnight Riley. She smiles taking it off gently and covering him with a blanket before kissing his head.

"You got to stop that." He mumbles as his drunken breath hits her nose. "Got to stop what?" She asked as he starts sitting up and she sits down with him. She helps him sit up and he swats her hands away.

Riley giggles and Lucas shakes his head. "Nope." He covers her mouth with his hand. "No more of that or the lip biting I can't take it anymore." Riley tilts her head looking at him weirdly and he gets up stumbling to the kitchen. "Lucas sit down you aren't making sense"

He grabs a water walking back to the couch. "No I'm making perfect sense. Do you like me?" Riley shook her head letting out a little giggle which Lucas glares at. "Of course I like you." Lucas shook his head she wasn't getting it at all.

"No I mean do you like like me?" Riley's eyes widen and her cheeks heat up. "Wh...what?" She asked stuttering. "Do you like like me? As in a boyfriend way?" She gets up chewing her lip she didn't know if she should tell him now and see how he would react or just wait till he was sober.

"You do don't you? I was afraid of this." Lucas tells her shaking his head and walking back to the kitchen. Riley narrows her eyes at him following him. "What is so bad if I like you you don't think there is something here?" She gestures between them folding her arms across her chest.

Lucas sits on the counter drinking his water shaking his head. "We wouldn't work we have something but it's not the big something everyone is looking for and if we try this." He gestures between them. "We will try to make something out of something that isn't there and be miserable in the end."

Riley looks at him with a confused expression he was drunk and not really making any sense. "Lucas let's just talk about this in the morning when you're sober." She starts walking to her room not wanting to admit even though he wasn't making much sense he still didn't feel the same way and that hurt.

"No let's talk now it's better we get it all out now so we can save the friendship." Riley nodded swallowing the lump in her throat. "Fine talk." Lucas looks at her and nods. "I like you Riley but I can't like you in that way the friendship would suffer because of it and then what would happen? We never see each other again?"

"Anything else I should know? To you know save the friendship?" Riley asked sarcastically. Lucas smiles nodding his head. "Yes you got to stop wearing such revealing clothing and cuddling with me. We don't want to send mix signals to each other." Riley wipes her eyes shaking her head.

"Unbelievable." She thought to herself as Lucas kept talking.

Riley sniffed nodding walking towards him as he walks backwards out her room. "Your right Friar I don't like you " Lucas smiled as he leans in her doorway. "See I knew you would agree night pal." He holds out his arms for a hug and Riley smiles punching him in the arm. "Night buddy."

Lucas wakes the next morning groaning as he sits up on his bed holding his head. He smells coffee and gets up seeing Riley in the kitchen pouring herself some coffee. "Hey morning." He grabs a cup and holds it out so she could pour him some like she does every morning.

She looks at it and pours him some never looking his way. Lucas looks at her wondering what was different about her that morning. "Hey you okay?" He asked when she turned around walking towards her room instead of having breakfast with him like every morning.

"I'm fine buddy just busy." She takes her coffee to her room and Lucas realized why she look different she had on sweats and her Columbia sweater. Lucas sat on the couch watching tv staring at Riley's door from time to time. She had yet to come out her room since that morning and usually Saturday they spent watching weird stuff on tv.

He was going to get up when he sees her door open. "Hey I was starting to think you were avoiding me." He tells her when she walks towards the couch. "Nope just busy." She looks around the coffee table and then by the tv.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked watching her move around the living room. "Looking for my keys. I thought I had them but I think I dropped them when I came home." Lucas looks around the couch and sees them sticking out the side.

He pulls them out along with a post it that said goodnight Riley on it. "Here." She grabs them and her bag and heads for the door. "Riley are you mad at me or something?" She stops and sighs turning to him. "Nope." He shakes his head walking towards her.

"Kind of seems like you are." He chuckles as she opens the door. "Look I just need some time. I understood what you were saying last night but right now I need time okay?" She walks out closing the door leaving him confused.

"Hey Luke didn't expect you to be up after that fifth shot of whiskey." Zay chuckles walking through the door. Lucas paces back and forth as Zay looks at him weirdly. "Did I call Riley last night?" Lucas asked rubbing his neck.

"No we took your phone after you wanted to call a radio station to submit the demo you and Josh were apparently working on. Josh thought it would be funny so I cut you both off." Lucas shook his head trying to remember what else happened last night. Before he could josh walks through the door with Farkle.

"Oh Lucas you're so dead. Maya is going to kill you." Josh tells him sitting on the couch with Farkle who was shaking his head. "What he do?" Zay asked knowing if Maya was mad it was something bad. "Apparently dumbass here told Riley to stop cuddling and being herself around him and that they would never make it as a couple like ever."

Lucas groans covering his face with his hands as it all comes back to him what he said. "Oh I'm such a jackass!" Zay agrees laughing until Lucas hits him. "How is she is she over there now I need to apologize to her." He starts to get up but Farkle pulls him down. "Yeah you will just make it worse give her time."

Lucas nods staying home the whole weekend waiting for Riley to walk in so he could apologize and tell her he was an idiot. The minute he hears her key in the door he admittedly starts apologizing to her. Riley pulls back from the hug he was giving her taking off her jacket.

"Lucas stop apologizing okay I'm fine. Well I'm getting there." She starts to walk to her room when he stops her. "You aren't fine I can see the red puffy eyes Riley." Riley turned and sat down on the couch. "Okay so I was crying but I'm not anymore. I had an epiphany."

Lucas looks at her weirdly as he sits across from her. "An epiphany?" She nods fiddling with her fingers trying not to look at him. "Yeah I'm Rory Gilmore." She tells him throwing up her hands. "Rory Gilmore?" He asked still confused with what she meant.

"From Gilmore girls. Rory was the daughter who got everything. She got the good grades had an amazing best friend went to the best school and then she applied for a job at the New York Times but doesn't get it."

"I still don't understand what you're talking about Riley." She sighed and stood up pacing as Lucas watched her. "Your my New York Times. Rory had gotten everything she ever wanted so have I. But the one thing she wants most she doesn't get."

Lucas can see the tears pooling in her eyes. "Unlike Rory I know when I'm defeated." She looks at him wiping her eyes. "I know now that you were right we are just meant to be friends. Yes there is something here but it's not the something both of us want."

She gives him a small smile before walking into her room. Lucas lays back on the couch feeling like a complete jerk. He wanted to go into her room and hug her telling her he was an idiot. He got up about to knock when he stop and walked away.

For the next month Lucas watched as Riley went about her day like his drunken confession never happened. She talked with him about her day but when he asked if she wanted to watch a movie with him she always declined. He knew it was his own fault she never wanted to watch a movie with him like they use to.

He notice all the little things they use to do together she never really wanted to do claiming to be busy with school work and he had to admit he was missing it.

The group was currently at the bakery for their annual meetup. Lucas laughed at something Josh was saying when he stop seeing Riley outside with some guy laughing. Maya turned her head looking at what had caught his attention and smiled.

She could see the jealousy creeping up into his eyes and it amused her. She would have pressed him on it but Riley ring power her forbidding her from it. So she let it slide but she couldn't help noticing the way Lucas paid more attention to the door clenching his fist then them.

"Sorry I'm so late. What are we talking about?" Riley asked sitting by Zay instead of Lucas like she normally would. "No problem sugar just wondering what we were going to do this weekend? After all it is a certain blonde birthday."

The group look at Lucas who wasn't paying attention and had his eyes fixated on Riley. "Well we could have it at the apartment maybe make it a theme party?" Riley asked tossing a napkin at Lucas making the group laugh.

"Yeah sure whatever. So who was that you were talking to? New friend?" Lucas asked rubbing his neck when he noticed everyone looking at him. "Wasn't that's your lab partner riles?" Maya adds knowing Lucas had no right to question her like that.

Riley smiles looking at Maya before looking at Lucas again. "Actually he is and he asked me out. But I'm not sure if I want to say yes." Everyone looks between the two and Farkle changes the subject while watching as Lucas never took his eyes off Riley who was talking to Zay.

After they were finished at the bakery everyone leaves except Lucas who was still sitting on the couch staring off into space and Farkle who knew he would want to talk. "So have you met her lab partner?" Farkle asked sitting across from him.

Lucas shook his head frowning the last time he heard about Riley's lab partner it was a girl not that jerk she was with now. "How do you know he's a jerk?" Farkle asked finding it amusing how Lucas voiced his thoughts aloud and didn't see he did feel something big for Riley.

"No but you can just tell he's... what?" He asks when he looks at him seeing the smile on his face. "You sound jealous." Farkle tells him getting a cup of coffee. Lucas looks at him crazy shaking his head. "I'm not jealous. I'm just concern I care about Riley and don't want to see her hurt."

Farkle chuckles as he watches Lucas having a inner battle with himself. Somewhere along the years him and Riley switch roles and Lucas became the insecure one about their relationship and Riley became this confident woman who knew what she wanted.

"You don't think she is doing this to make me jealous so I admit I like her do you?" Farkle spits out his coffee choking while Lucas pats his back. "Lucas that may have been the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." He tells him with a raspy voice.

Lucas frowns and sits back thinking maybe that was what Riley was doing since he hadn't seen her with anyone or talked about anyone before that day.

"So who's idea was it to make Lucas birthday party a western theme?" Josh asked as he and Zay hung up the cowboy hat balloons the genius couple bought. "Come on uncle Josh you should know the answer to that already?" Riley tells him gesturing at Maya who was smiling hanging up a picture of Lucas with a cowboy hat on.

"What I'm just helping him embrace his culture." Maya tells them smiling as they all shake their head at her. "So riles you inviting anybody special to the party?" Maya asked nudging her best friend as they put out the cups and chips.

"Peaches I'm not bringing a date to Lucas birthday party that is just..." she shivers hugging her body. "Weird." Maya smiled as she watched Riley open a bag of chips eating them. She knew that even though she told Lucas she was over him she knew there was a part of her that still held out hope.

"You know I'm glad this wasn't a surprise party." Zay tells the group tipping his hat up wiping his forehead. It was an hour and a half into the party and Lucas hadn't shown up yet. "Riley he wasn't home all day?" Vanessa asked grabbing a beer.

Riley was about to say something when they see Lucas walk in with a brunette haired girl on his arm. "Sundance where the hell were you? You know this party is for you right?" Maya yells pulling him by his shirt to her.

"Yes short stack but Samantha and I got caught up with something." Lucas tells them while she giggles and he smiles at Riley who rolls her eyes walking away. "Lucas your an... happy birthday idiot." Smackle tells him walking away with Maya and Vanessa while the guys shake their heads walking away.

"So where's the boyfriend I wanted to introduce him to Samantha." Lucas tells Riley as he spots her in the kitchen. "Maybe we could double date?" Riley turns to him folding her arms across her chest. "Is that why you brought her here? Trying to make me jealous?"

"Why would I need to make you jealous? I thought you were over me?" He tells her leaning on the counter. Riley wipes her eyes pushing past him and going to her room slamming the door behind her.

Lucas watched Riley's door the rest of the party feeling like such an ass since she never came out again. He didn't know why he was acting that way with her and he knew he needed to figure it out before he really lost her for good.

"You know it's not very good birthday etiquette to make the birthday boy clean up after his own party." Lucas jokes when Riley walks out her room the next morning with her headphones in ignoring him.

"Riley?" He grabs her hand as she pours herself coffee. "What?" She snaps taking her hand away and walking back towards her room. "Look if this is about last night I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean it and I don't know why I said it."

Riley sighs pulling her headphones out her ears looking at him. "I do." Riley tells him looking away. "I'm sorry Riley your friendship means a lot to me and so do you. I don't want to lose that." Lucas tells her moving closer to her.

Riley moves back shaking her head wiping at her eyes. "I don't either and I've figured out a solution to that problem." Lucas looks at her with a smile as he waits for her to tell him. "I'm moving out." She shrugs walking back into her room as Lucas stood there.

"She's moving out." Lucas says again as he rubs his neck pacing back and forth in the apartment. "We know howdy you have been saying the same thing for the past hour time to change the subject." Josh groans as Farkle and Zay cover their ears as Lucas continues pacing.

"She's moving out. I can't believe she thinks this is the best solution for us." Lucas shouts scaring the guys as he sits down with them and then gets up. "Luke are you in love with Riley? Be honest." Zay asked standing in front of him stopping him from pacing back and forth.

"What? Of course I love her she's my best friend." Lucas tells them as all the guys gasps. "I thought I was your best friend?" They say together looking at him and then at each other saying they were his best friend.

"We are getting off topic." Farkle shouts shaking his head. "The real question is Lucas why do you think you acted the way you did at your birthday and why you're freaking out so much about her moving out?"

They leave him with his thoughts as he thinks about what Farkle said. He paces around the room thinking. He stops at Riley's door staring in her room seeing the picture of them on her nightstand. He picks it up looking at them before putting it back and sighs heading to his room.

"So you're really leaving huh?" Riley turns around seeing Lucas standing in her doorway. "Yeah I think it's for the best." She tells him putting stuff into a box. "I mean now we both can find our big something." She puts her hair behind her ear awkwardly smiling as she continues packing.

"Where you going to live?" He finally asked after staring at her. "Um with Maya and Josh until I find something closer to campus." He nods knowing they both knew their place was closest to campus. He nods walking away and going to his room pacing back and forth.

He sighed looking at the picture he kept of them on his own nightstand. He thought about what Farkle said and everything that had happened in the last month and a half and maybe it was all him. Trying to keep what he was feeling for her inside when he should have just told her.

He rubs his neck and an idea pops into his head as makes his way back to her room. "I got a pain can you check it please?" He asked walking in and sitting on her bed. "Lucas.." she starts but he tells her please and she agrees.

"So where is the pain at?" She asked sitting next to him but not to close. He takes a deep breath and points at his heart. She looks at him confused and he smiles slightly. "The pain is right here." He tells her again putting her hand on his heart.

She could feel his heart beating out of control under her hand thinking maybe she was the cause of it but didn't want to jump to any conclusions. "When did the pain first start?" She asked looking down at her hand.

He lifts her head so she was looking at him. "The day I told my best friend she wasn't that big something because I was wrong." He wipes the tears from her eyes cupping her cheek. "Your more than something to me Riley. Your my everything and I'm sorry for making you think you weren't."

Riley lightly laughs as Lucas holds her hand in his. "So doctor Matthews can I be saved?" He asked watching the smile grow wider on her face. "I think you can." She tells him as he scoots closer. "What do you recommend?" He whispers cupping her cheek again.

"I think a kiss should do the trick." She tells him biting her lip smiling at him. He chuckles cupping her other cheek. "I think you may be right." He starts to lean in but stops when she pulls back.

"You know your fake injury bit was extremely corny right?" He nods his head chuckling. "I know but I think it was worth it. Don't you?" She thinks about it before nodding her head. "So doc I'm kind of waiting on that medicine to help me feel better here?"

"Such a demanding patient." She whispers right before kissing him.


	11. The Little Things She Loved Most

**The Little Things She Loves Most**

 **They are juniors in high school**

Its the little things Riley realized she loved most about Lucas. She loved that even though they weren't in the triangle anymore he still did things for her like a boyfriend or even a friend would do.

She loved that when they would have study sessions at the bakery he made sure to sit next to her to give her something to snack on so she didn't chew on her pencils or pens.

She learned that the hard way with her spitting out the eraser or walking around with ink all over her lips. So he always brought a pack of licorice and he would laugh everytime she broke it in half hanging it out her mouth like a walrus.

She loved that if the group decided on watching a scary movie he would sometimes say he wasn't in the mood for one. And they would go watch a comedy or something silly and mix together the chocolate and popcorn they always got trying to make it in the other's mouth and laugh when they would miss completely.

She loved that on Sundays he always buy a loaf of bread and meet her at the park to feed the ducks. He would even make her giggle quacking like a duck so she would toss him a piece of bread. It was one of her favorite things she loved to do and she was glad she got to share it with him.

She almost peed her pants when Lucas pretended to take the ducks bread and it ended up chasing after him. Riley had to play nurse and clean the scrap he got from tripping over a rock. She laughed till tears streamed down her face when Lucas told her it was a duck's foot and not a rock that tripped him.

She loved when her feet got tired from walking or she was getting sleepy he stop and let her hop on his back. He never complain about carrying her around especially when he had to for two hours while they searched around Coney Island for one of her flip flops.

She told him she could just buy another pair since he was probably getting tired. But he shook his head telling her he could carry her all night. And he did never getting tired or complaining until dinner time when Riley had to feed him since his arms were asleep.

She loved that he help her start a petition for Pluto to become a planet again. Sure their other friends signed it for her but Lucas went that extra mile helping her make t-shirts for them to wear. Even helping her turn her closet into a solar system that showcase only Pluto with a complete how to guide from the geniuses.

Which she didn't mind one bit about.

She loved that if she was sometimes stuck at the bakery working with Maya and her parents were busy he pick up Auggie for them. She smiled when one afternoon she found them both asleep both with their faces on Auggie's old battleship game. She took their pictures before waking both of them up.

She loved the way his eyes lit up talking to her or about something he was passionate about. They had spent a whole day at the bakery just talking about the different animals he had or the proper way to care for a bunny.

Since Riley told him that was still her dream to become a bunny farmer one day.

She loved that she could dance like nobody was watching her around him. Even though it was by accident he even saw her. It started one day when she was dancing to the soundtrack from grease. It was something she did just like her Riley awards on her own that not even Maya knew she did.

Lucas only found out since he had climbed up her fire escape and seen her as she was in the middle of doing the hand jive on her bed. He knocked scaring her causing her to fall off her bed.

He came in her window checking on her as she laid on the floor covering her face from embarrassment. He laid next to her telling her he would practice the grease lightening dance. She smiled and they dance and did the hand jive until her dad found him in there and chased him out.

What she honestly loved most was that she could talk to him about anything well almost anything.

She didn't love the fight they recently had. It was her own fault and she knew it. She let her insecurities get in the way of her feelings again. They were talking about the upcoming winter dance and she told him he should go with Maya since they both were nominated for snow king and queen.

He told her he wanted to go with her not Maya. But Riley being Riley had heard her classmates talking about it. Bringing up the old triangle and saying how Lucas should be with Maya. Since it was so obvious the fire was still there.

He told her Maya wasn't the one he wanted and it was always her. Riley's insecurities played a role in what she said next. She told him if it was always her why weren't they together then.

He shook his head at her telling her he didn't want to rush anything and he thought they were taking it slow. That they were unofficially dating he had plan to asks her out official at the winter dance.

She kept shaking her head saying it was like their eighth grade dance all over again and she didn't want to go through that. She looked at him knowing he wanted to scream at her which she deserved since she kept pushing him away but instead he just left.

She hadn't spoken to him until she got that phone call from Zay saying Lucas was in an accident and in the hospital.

So here she sat in a corner chair away from his bed while everyone else went home she stayed looking down at her fingers thinking of all the things she loved about him.

"Riley sweetheart." She looked up seeing his mom looking at him. "I'm going to go get some coffee would you like to come with?" She shook her head looking at her before looking at Lucas.

His mom tells her she would be back and goes out the door as Riley gets up standing at the foot of the bed.

She runs her fingers along his leg up to his hand holding it in hers. "Jeez Friar your hand is like ice." She jokes sitting gently on the side of his bed. "I should have brought you a hot chocolate from the bakery."

She stared down at his fingers in hers before looking at his face brushing the hair from his forehead. "Farkle must think you really are a freak face." She laughs noticing he suffered a broken leg and arm but didn't have a scratch on his face.

Riley sighs looking at Lucas and then at the door unsure of what to say. "You would think I could think of something to say other than I'm sorry." She turns his hand palm side up tracing the lines on it.

"When Zay called telling me what happened I swear I felt like my heart stopped. Actually I don't feel like it's beating right now." She turns looking at him cupping his cheek. "Not with you like this. But I don't think I would be able to say anything I truly want to if you were awake."

She turns away from him not noticing he open his eyes. "I sat here thinking about all the little things you do for me and I..." She pauses shaking her head before looking at him again. "Maybe I should just tell you."

She tells him all the things she loves that he does for her while making circles on his hand. She gasps when she feels him squeeze her hand and turns towards him.

"What?" She cries wiping her cheeks when she sees he was trying to say something. She bends down closer and he turns his head kissing her. "I knew you loved me." He whispers in a raspy voice when they pull apart.

She smiles wanting to hit and hug him at the same time. "I'll take the hug now and save the punch for when I'm not in here." He tells her smiling as she turns red asking if she said that out loud.

"I'll go get your." She starts to say but he stops her shaking his head. "Not yet." He tells her asking her to hand him his water and she waits as he drinks it. "Are you in a lot of pain?" She asks looking at his arm and leg.

"Not anymore." He tells her holding her hand in his making her blush. "So I guess the dance is out of the question." She tells him tucking her hair behind her ear looking away from him nervously.

"Yeah I guess we are just going to have to have our own dance when I'm better." He tells her rubbing her knuckles and making her turn back to him. They stare at each other and both go to speak at the same time.

"I'm sorry Ri.." he starts to say when she shakes her head saying she was the sorry one. "No I should have asked you out along time ago. I just didn't want to screw things up and..." she covers his mouth with her hand shaking her head.

"None of that matters now. Let's forget about our past mistakes and make some new memories." Lucas chuckles nodding his head. "I would like that very much on one condition." She tilts her head looking at him and he smiles gesturing for her to come closer.

She smiles and cups his face kissing him. They smile into the kiss and pull apart breathing heavily. "I was going to asks if you could itch my shoulder actually." She shakes her head smiling as she walks over to his right side scratching his shoulder.

She sits back down and he laughs hearing her stomach rumble. "I should have went with your mom to get something to eat." She tells him chewing on her lip. He smiles asking if they brought in his backpack.

She finds it and he tells her to open it and smiles seeing the pack of licorice. "Thought you might like one." He tells her smiling at her. She smiles as she bites into it and sees him looking at her. "What?"

"I love you too." He tells her taking her hand in his again. "There was never any other choice believe me." She wipes at her eyes nodding her head she knew she had to work on letting what other people say not get to her anymore.

"I don't remember saying I loved you you know?" Riley jokingly tells him putting her hair behind her ear. "Oh but you did. You said I love all the little things you do for me and that means you love me."

She giggles shaking her head at him. "Sometimes you can be such a dork Lucas Friar." He brings her hand up to his lips kissing it. "Yeah but that's why you love me."


	12. Competitions Of The Heart

**Competitions Of The Heart**

Ever since they met Riley and Lucas always had an attraction towards each other. They would have acted on it had their competitive sides not always won out in the end. It started in seventh grade on their science project.

Lucas got paired with Farkle while Riley was with Maya who didn't really help resulting in them getting a lower grade. Lucas had rubbed it in that his project got a better grade than hers. Which she told him he only got a better grade because of Farkle not him.

So next time they had a project they did it alone and Riley got the better grade smiling smugly at Lucas who shook his head sticking out his tongue at her. Their next competition was in gym when they had to run the mile.

Of course Lucas could out run her since Riley's long legs never actually worked in her favor. She demanded a rematch when he danced around her chanting he was better than the rest. They ran after school and ended up in the nurses office when Lucas started running backwards and tripped pulling her down with him.

Their competitive side went all the way to their junior year when their friends finally had enough of them and their competitions. That resulted in matching scars on their knees from jumping rope on the cement to the brain freezes they suffered.

To being ban a whole summer from the movies for popcorn tossing at each other. It didn't help they were on opposite side of the theater. Or the broken arm and ankle they suffered trying to skateboard and the massive cold they suffered from playing volleyball in the rain.

Not to mention the game night Riley's family no longer held after Riley and Lucas stayed up playing the long game.

So there they sat holding their breaths in the bakery waiting for their friends. "See told you they wouldn't be able to sit still without competing." Zay tells the rest of them walking in plugging both their noses making them gasps.

"Dude I almost had her!" Lucas shouts throwing up his hands when Riley held her breath longer than him. The group sit in front of them with serious faces making Lucas and Riley exchange a look.

"What's going on? What is this?" Riley asked as Maya hands them both folders. They look at them and both start laughing. "You can't be serious?" Lucas chuckles as he opens the folder up. "We are not that competitive. Well I'm not."

Riley gasps punching him as he not so subtlety gestures at her with his head. "You're more competitive than me Friar." They begin to argue and Smackle stands whistling. "Wow Smackle I didn't know you could do that." Lucas tells her as she sits back down.

"Lucas I appreciate your attempt at distracting me from the real problem at hand with your endless flirting." She winks making Lucas chuckle as she clears her throats putting on her serious face again.

"So what exactly is this?" Riley asked placing her hands on top of the folder on her lap. "Well it's simple we stated in that document you two have to compete in five different games and whoever wins best three out of five is the king or queen." Farkle tells them.

Lucas and Riley look at their folders and then each other and start laughing again. "Thanks but no thanks." Lucas tells them putting the folder down next to him. "Yeah I agree with Lucas this is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous! Ridiculous!" Smackle shouts standing up freaking them all out. Farkle looks at her but she still stands shaking her head until he helps her back down. "Look as much as we enjoy the obvious sexual tension you two have and won't act on." Maya tells them noticing the shy glances they give each other.

"If you don't complete it then you will leave us no choice than to go to our plan Z." They look at their friends who were all smiling and Riley holds up her hand confused. "I'm afraid to ask but what is plan Z?" They smile wider and look at Zay who smiles wickedly at Riley and Lucas.

"Plan Z is I lock you two in a closet and you smooch. Because it's pretty obvious y'all want to." The group laugh as Riley and Lucas turn red moving away from each other after noticing how close they were to each other.

"So what we complete these games and then what?" Lucas asked holding up his folder waving it around. "You complete them and maybe we can all hang out without the constant trips to the emergency room or being escorted out of places by security." Maya tells him.

They all nod in agreement remembering their last trip to the arcade and having security toss them after an hour. Thanks in part to Lucas and Riley competing over who could win the most prizes at the claw game.

And not one but both of them somehow broke the claw inside the machine. A machine they had to pay to fix.

"So you guys are going to follow us around making sure we do this?" Riley asked looking over the paper again. Farkle nods and tells her not exactly that someone would be near but they wouldn't know who it was. "Really we just want to see if you two would actually do it." Zay adds.

Riley and Lucas share a look and nod in agreement standing and shaking hands with all their friends that they would complete the list of games. "So its settled we have a four day weekend I'm sure you can complete this list." Maya tells them as they leave them at the bakery.

Riley looks at Lucas before sitting down and looking at the list again. She could do this and definitely win all the games. "So when do you want to start so you can lose?" Lucas asked her sitting next to her making her push him.

"We can start your losing tomorrow Friar." She stands grabbing her stuff before leaning down looking at him. "Better get some sleep your gonna need it." She pats his cheek before walking out making him chuckle as he watches her leave.

The first game wasn't really a game it was just running a mile around the school track. Riley got there early looking for their friends while stretching as she waited for Lucas to show up. She rolled her eyes as she stretched her leg when she hears his music before seeing him.

"Ready to lo..." Riley starts to say but stops when she sees him take off his shirt tossing it to the side and stretch. She was glad her cheeks were already red from stretching and he couldn't see her blush.

"Okay so around the track once and whoever has the fastest time wins?" Lucas tells her setting up the timer on his phone. Riley agrees standing next to him trying not to look at his chest. "Aren't you cold?" She asks putting the timer on her phone.

He looks at her and then at his chest telling her the cold never bothered him anyway. She shakes her head nudging him telling him okay Elsa. She ended up coming in a minute behind him. It really wasn't her fault he decided to turn around and run backwards distracting her with his abs.

She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose but she was going to get him back in the next game.

The next game was a game of horse. Riley knew she could beat him since he played more baseball than basketball. She also happened to have a secret weapon up her sleeve to ensure that win.

"Okay ladies first." Lucas tells her trying to show off his dribbling skills. She smirks grabbing the ball shooting it from the three point line with her eyes closed. "Figured I make it easy on you." She tells him nudging him. He chuckles making her shake her head when he shoots it looking at her.

"Okay behind your back." She tells him smiling knowing he already had hors while she just had the h. "Okay." He tells her taking off his shirt. Riley bites her lip trying not to look at him as she takes her shot missing completely.

"Looks like ho now Ms. Matthews." He chuckles taking the ball and making the shot. She mentally cursed him figuring out what he was doing. She lifts her eyebrow taking the ball from him. "Stand in front of me Friar." She hands him the ball taking her tank top of leaving her in her sports bra.

"Swish." She giggles knowing she had him since he was still standing there wide eye. "Your shot Friar." She giggles as she hands him the ball watching the pink spread across his cheeks. "Oh um yeah.." he tells her shaking his head as he stands in front of her. He stares at her and shoots missing the hoop completely.

"That's game Friar." She picks up her shirt smacking him on the butt as she walks out the gym smiling as she feels his eyes on her still.

The third game was a game of pool at casa de Farkle. He told them they could use his as long as they didn't try to sword fight with the pool sticks. Riley knew she could beat him since she learned how to play pool from her grandpa. He wanted to teach her how to box but her grandmother and mom were against the idea.

"Ready to lose Matthews?" Lucas asked her lining up his shot looking at her as he missed making her laugh. "Want a do over Luke?" She giggled as he sticks his tongue out at her. "Real mature Friar." She shakes her head lining up her shot looking at him as she does it smiling when two go in.

"Guess I'm stripes." She takes her shots making most of them only missing when Lucas was next to her lightly rubbing his hand on hers telling her he wanted to see how she did it. "Okay show me how you are doing it?" Lucas tells her after he misses an easy shot making her smile.

"Okay Luke line up your shot and show me your form." He does and she stands next to him placing her hands on his. "Okay so you have to get eye level with it like this." She bends down with her head next to his. "Like this?" He whispers turning his head looking at her.

She gulps feeling the heat rush to her cheeks staring at him. "Yeah like that." She whispers as they both lean in. They had just closed their eyes feeling each other's breath on their faces when they get interrupted.

"Just kiss already!" They move away from each other as Maya punches Zay in the arm. "Sorry continue." Maya tells them walking out from behind the couch and out the room closing the door. Riley looks at Lucas who was rubbing his neck. "I should take my shot." He tells her missing completely resulting in Riley winning the game.

The next game was Texas Hold em that the whole group was involved with. Riley shook her head everytime Maya came up to her and apologize for Zay ruining a perfect moment for her and Lucas.

Riley told her if it was meant to happen it would even though she really wanted it to.

The game went pretty quickly with it coming down to Riley, Lucas and Zay. Until Riley ended up losing her pretzels to Zay who she was sure was cheating. Her and Lucas were tied to games a piece. So it all came down to the last and final game.

"What do you mean you're changing the last game?" Riley and Lucas asks together. The final game was supposed to be a swimming competition but as they arrived to Farkle he told them they changed it.

"Now you two will be having a staring contest." Maya tells them with a mischievous smile on her face. "Why do I feel like it's not just a staring contest?" Riley whispers to Lucas who nods his head in agreement.

"You both start at one end of the room and everytime you blink you step forward." Zay tells them as they leave them in the room alone. Riley bites her lip as she looks at Lucas who steps forward. "I blinked." He tells her with a shrug as she moves a step forward too.

They continue to step forward until they were right in front of each other. "So whoever blinks this time loses?" Riley asks since their friends didn't explain what happens next. "Yeah and I'm pretty sure it will be you." Lucas tells her with a smile.

"Oh really and how do you figure that?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. "Well you and your big brown eyes that remind me of drops of chocolate are always blinking like your taking a picture." He tells her moving closer to her.

"Yeah well you and your green eyes that remind me of shiny emeralds blink more than me." She tells him moving closer to him until she was right in front of him. "Well I still think you will blink first." He whispers cupping her cheek.

She gasps asking why. "Because I can stare into your eyes forever." She blinks at his words as he smiles pulling her face to his kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck as their friends come in clapping causing them to pull apart.

"So who won?" Maya asked as Lucas and Riley stare at each other. "We both did." They say together making Zay and Maya gag. "Well you guys want to go get something to eat and celebrate?" Farkle asks as Lucas and Riley who had yet to look at them and not each other.

"No thanks." They say together once again. Smackle smiles linked my arms with Farkle as they walk out. "Man I think I want the competitive Riley and Lucas back this couple one is going to be gross." Zay tells Maya as they walk out behind the geniuses.

"So how long have you wanted to do that?" Riley asked still smiling with her arms around his neck. "Everyday since we met. Especially when you took your shirt off during our basketball game."

"Hey you started it taking off your shirt when we ran. I practically had to stop myself from kissing you then." Lucas chuckles kissing her once more as they grab their stuff. "You know technically I'm the king since you blinked first." He whispers in her ear as they walk to the door.

"Oh is that right? You want to go again Friar?" She tells him putting her stuff down and folding her arms across her chest. He nods putting his stuff down saying if it ends the same way yes. Riley smiles shaking her head launching herself at him and kissing him.

"I like the end results too."


	13. A Christmas Angel

**A Christmas Angel**

 **Lucas is 24 and Riley is 23**

 **This one shot went all over the place but enjoy.**

Lucas blew into his hands wishing he was back home in Texas enjoying the winter sun. Instead of in New York freezing on his uncle's Christmas tree lot. He'll admit he loves Christmas and New York he just wasn't use to the winter weather since he always left for Texas for his break.

But this year he stayed to help his uncle out since his aunt had a stroke and couldn't help him like she did each year.

He had just gotten some warmth back in his fingers when his uncle Thomas calls out to him to help a customer tie their tree to their roof. He sighed holding his fingers over the heat lamp his uncle gave him making his way towards the family.

He was working nonstop listening to different families decide which tree was the best. His uncle laughed at him for about an hour when he helped two older ladies with their tree and they both gave him a nickel squeezing his cheeks. Making them sore and red as he drank his hot chocolate rubbing them.

He looked up seeing the sun setting and looked at the time seeing it was almost seven. He groaned when his uncle seen the time putting on Christmas music letting it blast across the lot. He wished he could have just let the regular music play he wasn't ready for the multiple versions of jingle bells.

After helping a couple with their little daughter who called Lucas a Christmas giant he finally had a break sitting down by the heater eating one of the candy canes they pass out. He had just unwrapped it when he hears the sound of jingle bells.

He thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him since he had heard that song just a few minutes ago. He shrugged going back to his candy cane when he hears them again. He stands looking around the lot but didn't see anyone except his uncle standing by the front gate.

He sits back down and hears the bells getting closer he moves between the trees spotting a bright red sweater moving outside the gate. He makes his way over to it when his uncle stops him saying he had this. Lucas chuckles moving back to his seat watching his uncle hug the person in red.

He couldn't quite see who it was until they move more towards him and he drops his candy cane from his mouth. He sees it's a brunette haired girl around his age with the bright red sweater that he sees is one with a Santa pin on it. He chuckles thinking this girl looked exactly like a Christmas tree.

Aside from her sweater he could tell she had on snowflake earmuffs and a green dress that flaired out with Christmas lights on it with black tights. He didn't know if she was going to a party or she just really loved Christmas. He watched as his uncle laughed and talked with her pointing over at him as they both waved at him.

He gave a short wave before he got called away by another customer. When he finished he turned back to where they were but he didn't see them. He spotted his uncle who was placing cups of hot cocoa on the table along with different cookies. He asked who the girl was and his uncle only smiled saying she was a Christmas angel.

He shook his head as he enjoyed the hot drink and ate a cookie before helping another customer with their tree.

The next day was more the same and as soon as it hit seven his uncle put on Christmas music. He took his break hearing those jingle bells again still unsure of where they were coming from. He searches the trees finding nothing except he spots that familiar red sweater again.

He sees his uncle who tells him he has it as he helps a customer he notices his uncle and the girl walking towards a tree. He watches as she smiles at it before leaning forward and smelling the tree. He thought it was a little weird she was smelling it but went back to work.

After she leaves he finds his uncle at the little table setting out hot cocoa and cookies again. Lucas once again asked who the girl was but his uncle still called her his Christmas Angel.

Everyday for the rest of the week he would see the girl his uncle called the Christmas Angel stop by with a different holiday sweater after seven when they played Christmas music. His uncle always helped her talking with her showing her the same tree everytime.

Lucas wanted to talk to her but all he managed to do was smile and wave at her which she always returned.

He was starting to think maybe she was a real angel since everytime before he saw her he heard those jingle bells. He asked his uncle about them but he always shrugged with a mysterious grin on his face.

The following week like clockwork he spots her coming in the lot with a smile on her face like usual. He didn't see his uncle around and was going to help her when he spots her talking with some guy.

He sighed sitting back down when he overhears her telling the guy who he heard her call Auggie. They should get going since their dad was expecting them to bring the hot cocoa. She looked around the lot before spotting Lucas waving and smiling at him before she left.

He waved back with a smile as he sees her talking to his uncle before he brings over hot cocoa and cookies again.

The next day when she comes Lucas tries talking to her but gets caught up with a customer whose daughter and son decide to have a snowball fight with Lucas instead of looking for a tree. He was about to throw a snowball when he sees the girl looking at him with a smile on her face making his cheeks heat up.

Again before he can talk to her his uncle gets to her first showing her which Lucas was sure was her tree. He wondered how come she didn't just buy it instead of coming everyday to smell it.

He finally was going to get his answer when his uncle had volunteered to be Santa for the kids at the tree lot and Lucas was overseeing the customers. His uncle told him to tell him when she got there but Lucas had other ideas. He was finally going to talk to this Christmas Angel and see if she was real.

At seven he turned on the music and waited for those familiar jingle bells. He waits to hear them but he never does. He sighs looking around for her Christmas sweaters since she had on a different one everyday. He figured she wasn't going to show and warms himself by the fire.

He had just grabbed for a candy cane when he hears her voice.

"Maya can you detach yourself from my uncle Josh and meet me please?" He watches as she sets something down taking off one of her gloves with her teeth brushing her fingers along the tree branches of her tree.

"Maya Penelope I am going to buy it today I swear." She giggles and Lucas feels his heart begin to beat faster. He moves closer to her and watches as she dances to the music before spinning and giggling. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he looks over at his uncle before looking back at her.

He looks and doesn't see her he searches for her and doesn't see her until he gets hit with a snowball. He turns and sees her smiling at him as they move closer to each other. "Hi." She says smiling at him. He tells her hi as she says it back making them both nervously laugh.

"Is your uncle Thomas here?" She asked looking around. "I finally decided to buy my tree." Lucas looked at her and seen the heat rise on her cheeks. "Well I can help you you know." He tells her moving towards the tree. She follows behind as he takes off his gloves getting ready to help her.

"Are you sure?" She asked brushing her fingers along the branches again. He looks at her confused making her smile. "Yeah I'm sure." He chuckles as she looks at him. "I'm not sure you can. Your uncle told me about you." She tells him as he looks at her with wide eyes.

"What did he say?" He asked finding himself getting extremely nervous. "Well." She tells him picking up the basket she put down. "He said you wouldn't believe and if you don't believe how can you help me?" She hands him the basket as he looks at her still not understanding her.

"I believe." He tells her nonchalantly making her bite her lip to keep from smiling. "So you believe I'm a real angel then?" She asked looking at him with a smile on her face. Lucas rubbed his neck not sure how to answer that. "Yeah I believe you are one."

She smiled bouncing lightly on her feet before putting her hands in her pockets and then tossing confetti in the air around them. "Thank you now I can return home." She hugs him and skips off leaving him confused.

He shakes his head as he takes the basket where he sees his uncle taking off his Santa costume. "You were supposed to tell me when she got here. What did she say?" He asked looking at Lucas with a serious look. "She said thank you now she can return home." His uncle looked at him and nodded as several jingle bells went off scaring Lucas.

"Well there she goes." His uncle tells him taking a cookie from the basket. Lucas looked at him thinking it was all a joke and he would see her tomorrow like he always did. But he didn't she didn't come over for the next three days. He'd asks his uncle who told him she went home.

He was starting to believe it when the following night he heard jingle bells but didn't see anything. He looked around not being able to spot her he spots his uncle who points at a customer. Lucas sighed as he walks over tripping on a tree and falls.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" He looks up seeing a bright light and rubs his eyes seeing the girl standing over him in all white. "You're an angel." Lucas tells her feeling the heat rush to his cheeks when she giggles. "Actually I'm Riley." She tells him helping him up as he tells her his name was Lucas which she already knew from his uncle.

He looked at her as she smiles picking up the basket she set down when she helped him up. "I've finally come for my tree. I brought my friends to help but they're probably making out somewhere." She tells him looking around as they make their way towards her tree.

"You know I was starting to think you really were an angel." He tells her taking off his gloves. She tilts her head looking at him and then laughs. "Well how do you know I'm not?" She giggles as she explains about her multiple trips.

Every year she would come to his uncle lot and pick a tree for her apartment. But since she never had enough money the first year to pay for the one she wanted his uncle made her a deal he would hold it for her until she had enough. Which she did by the second week.

So being grateful to him she would bring hot cocoa and cookies everyday and visit with her tree. Now she can afford to get it but she likes the tradition of visiting it and his uncle before her two week mark.

"Usually your aunt helps me but I heard what happened. I sent cookies her way too." Riley tells him as he hauls her tree towards her car. Lucas smiled knowing his aunt and uncle always loved helping others.

They tie her tree as she looks around for her friends telling him they walked down to the bakery. He finally finished as he sees her staring up at the tree with a smile. "Well thank you for your help." She tells him opening her car door.

"You sure you'll be able to take this by yourself?" He asked not ready for her to leave yet. She smiles telling him she wasn't going that far handing him the basket. He nods starting to walk away when he thought of something.

"Why does my uncle call you a Christmas Angel?" She turns back around smiling at him. He walks back towards her leaning on her car. "When I first came here I was sort of dressed as an angel. Halo and all." Riley laughs as Lucas looks at her weirdly and tells him she was helping out at a local hospital.

He chuckles knowing that's all it would take for his uncle to nickname her that. But something was still bothering him. "What about the jingle bells?" She looks at him weirdly and he tells her he hears them right before he sees her.

She smiles and shrugs kissing his cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about but thank you for helping with my tree." He nods watching as she starts her car tossing him something.

She waves and he looks down at what she threw him laughing when he seen it was gloves with jingle bells attached to them.


	14. Strangers in the night

**Strangers In The Night**

Lucas walked into the bathroom and banged his head against the door wishing he wasn't where he was at the moment. He couldn't believe he agreed to let Zay set him up on a blind date.

The girl was completely crazy and talking about absolutely nothing and trying to get him to agree. He didn't know what she was talking about it was all confusing not to mention he was starving.

He should have picked the place and he could be enjoying actual food. Instead he was eating lettuce wrapped tofurkey. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he seen it was Zay calling him.

"Hey dude how's the date? Gretchen is hot right?" Lucas shook his head frowning. "Well you want to know how it's going? It's a disaster. This chick is talking about literally nothing man and she keeps whispering to her food."

Lucas looked around when he heard a silent giggle checking under the stalls. "No! Dude I'm not sleeping with her okay. I don't care if she's hot she crazy!" He hears it again and hangs up the phone on Zay who kept telling him kiss her to shut her up.

He bends down looking under the stalls still not seeing anything until he sees a shoe fall. "Alright who is in there? Come out!" He hears them sigh and is shocked when he sees a brunette haired girl emerging from the stall picking up her sneaker.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to spy on you I just.." She bit her lip as her cheeks turned pink and she put her shoe back on. This was so embarrassing she thought to herself just her luck to have a hot guy walk in.

"What are you doing in the men's room?" Lucas asked her as she mumbled under her breath.

"Well it's sort of embarrassing but I had to pee really bad and I came in to use the restroom and just my luck when every girl in the place has to too. So I seen nobody coming in here so..." She goes silent when she sees the look on Lucas face.

"Probably thinking crazy thoughts about me too huh?" She joked going to the sink and washing her hands. Lucas leans against the wall and looks at her through the mirror finding her ramble quite adorable.

"Nope no crazy thoughts." He tells her folding his arms across his chest. She smiles leaning on the sink mimicking him. "Well thanks." She stands putting her hair behind her ear. "I should go and let you get back to your date."

Lucas nods looking at the door and sighs dreading going back out there. She sees him hesitating and smiles walking closer to him. "Do you trust me?" She asks him holding out her hand. He looks at her weirdly but nods putting his hand in hers feeling the electricity shoot up his arm.

She giggles and walks out with him searching the restaurant. She finally finds what she was looking for and smiles. "Is that her?" She asked Lucas pointing at the blond eating his food. He groans shaking his head before telling her yes.

She looks at him and tells him to go back to his table which confuses him until she smiles telling him to trust her. He shrugs going back to his table sitting down and looking back not seeing her anymore. Probably imagined her he thought looking back at Gretchen.

He picks at the bread she left on his plate tapping his fork against it. He looks up and smiles seeing her walk towards their table but looked upset. She mouths sorry about this and before he could ask why she slaps him. "You bastard!" She cries turning on the waterworks.

"What the hell?" Gretchen shouts. She looks at her and folds her arms across her chest before looking back at Lucas. "You told me you were working late at the office tonight." Lucas bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at her mad face.

"This isn't what it looks like sweetheart I can explain." Lucas tells her holding up his hands. She shakes her head putting her hands on her hips. "I had my mom watch the kids tonight so I could surprise you and we could celebrate our anniversary and this is where I find you?"

She scoffs shaking her head at him. "Is this why you didn't want to celebrate here? Because you were on a date at our table and the very spot you proposed?" Gretchen stands up tossing her napkin on the table when she starts to cry.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." She tells her as she grabs her water tossing it at Lucas. "Jerk! Don't call me!" Lucas wipes his face and shakes his head at her. "Let's go we can explain to the twins why their father will be sleeping with the dog."

She holds out her hand and he takes it shaking his head as she bows making him do it to. Everyone in the restaurant looks at them and then begins to clap as she smiles saying and scene. They laugh as they walk out the restaurant still hand in hand.

"Okay that was insane and you could have told me what you planned to do." He tells her as they begin to walk. "Sorry I figured if you knew it wouldn't have been as believable as it was. And sorry for slapping you."

He shrugged as she led them to a food truck down the street from the restaurant. They order sandwiches and Lucas couldn't help smiling at the way she was eating hers putting the chips she grabbed into it and smashing it before eating it.

She sees him looking at her and stops mid bite lightly giggling as she takes a piece of turkey from her sandwich and eats it. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Lucas smiles shaking his head although wiping the mayo from her nose.

"Who are you? Are you like a superhero who rescues people on horrible blind dates and has dinner with them?" He asked turning red as she smiles at him making his heart beat faster. She giggles shaking her head putting her sandwich down and folding her hands on the table looking at him.

"No I'm no superhero more like a a friend to those in need." He looks at her and she starts laughing again picking up her sandwich eating it. "So your Robin Hood?" He asks picking up his own sandwich chuckling as she smiles nodding her head before biting in her sandwich.

"So dinner was fun we..." he stops when she pulls his face to hers kissing him. He was frozen at first but kisses her back as he wraps his arms around her waist and she puts her arms around his neck. They finally pull apart when both in need of air and Lucas looks at the girl in front of him with her eyes closed still.

"Sorry I don't know why I did tha..." she gets cut off by Lucas pulling her back to him kissing her once again. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground.

He sets her back down on the ground opening his eyes and cupping her cheek. "I don't want this night to end." He whispers watching the smile appear on her face. She kisses him again sighing into the kiss before pulling away resting her head on his.

"I don't either." She whispers clutching his shirt in her hand. "What's your name?" Lucas whispers watching as she opens her eyes looking at him. He nervously chuckles stepping back rubbing his neck. "I should have told you mine too from the beginning huh? It's..." He gets cut off by her covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry but instead of telling each other our names we just enjoy our time together. Let's not spoil it with names. Maybe we'll meet again. Okay?" She lowers her hand and Lucas smiles at her kissing her. "So you're okay with this?" He nods his head as he slips his hand in hers.

"If this gets me to spend more time with you I'm okay with it." She bounces as they begin to walk around talking well into the morning. Lucas was enjoying spending time with the brown eye beauty that he didn't want it to end so he prolonged their walk to the subway.

"I know what you're doing mister?" He looks at her and smiles at her. "What do you mean I'm just walking with you." She giggles shaking her head as they walk down to the subway platform. "So this is me." She tells him pointing at the train that pulls up. He nods as he wraps his arms around her waist.

She smiles wrapping her arms around his neck shaking her head again. "Kiss me." She tells him as he smiles pulling her to him. "Tell me your name?" He whispers as they pull apart and they walk closer to the train. She kisses him once more and just as she was about to say her name the doors close.

"For someone who claimed to have a horrible date you seem extremely chipper this morning." Zay tells him the next day as he yawns pouring himself coffee. "I did have a good time and it wasn't because of Gretchen." Zay looks at him with wide eyes as Lucas goes to his room.

"Who? Tell me?" Zay asks sitting on the edge of his bed as Lucas leaned against the dresser. Lucas chuckles as he tells him all about the night he had and the beautiful brown eye girl he spent it with.

"Dude you met this amazing girl and didn't get her name or number?" Lucas nods as Zay hits him upside the head. "What is wrong with you she sounds amazing." Lucas shakes his head punching Zay in the arm before throwing himself down on his bed. "I know and she was just about to tell me her name when the doors closed."

Zay chuckles running out the room telling him maybe they weren't meant to be as Lucas throws a pillow at him. He knew he was partly right but she told him maybe they would see each other again and he was determined.

He went back to the restaurant asking the hostess if she knew who she was. She tells him no and he sighs heading for the food truck they had dinner at. He still didn't see her and no one knew who she was. He searched everywhere they had went hoping to run into her with no luck.

"Dude it's time to give up on this imaginary girl?" Zay tells him after a week of Lucas looking for her. "I'm not giving up we just keep missing each other I know it." Lucas tells him. Zay comes out fixing his tie as he shakes his head at him.

"Dude get dress Vanessa has a friend she wants you to meet." Lucas gets up shaking his head going back to his room. "No I'm still looking for the girl. She's the one dude I know it." Zay sighs sitting on his bed with him.

"Okay how about we compromise? You come out with us and I help you figure out who this girl is. Deal?" He holds out his hand and Lucas shakes it. "Fine but you pay for dinner." Zay groans but agrees as Lucas gets dress.

"So do you even know what this girl looks like?" Lucas asks loosening his tie wishing he stayed home. "I don't know much just that she is a school teacher and Vanessa met her at some bakery." He nods as he drums his fingers on the table while zay looked at his phone.

He looks around the restaurant and smiles widely when he spots her. "Zay there she is." Zay looks but doesn't see anyone telling Lucas where as Lucas sighs losing sight of her. "She was just there by the hostess stand." Zay shakes his head as Lucas looks at his phone while Vanessa walks up to them with her friend.

"Hey you two this..." She gets cut off by Lucas looking up spotting the girl he had been searching for standing with his best friend's girlfriend. He chuckles softly as she smiles at him before standing up and kissing her. "Hold up am I missing something here?" Zay asks as they pull apart lightly laughing.

"I'm Lucas." He tells her holding out his hand to her. She smiles putting her hand in his shaking it. "I'm Riley."

 **Six years later**

"That's how you met mom? In the boys room? Gross?" Their five year old son Adam says sticking out his tongue making Lucas and Riley chuckle. "You asks how I met your mother so I told you." Lucas tells him ruffling his hair.

"I think it's pretty." Adam's twin sister Penny says smiling as her parents kiss them each goodnight. "Yeah but it's still gross." Adam tells them as they walk out their room. "Do you think it was gross the way we met?" Riley asks as they head to the living room.

Lucas shakes his head kissing hers. "If I did then Gretchen would have been their mother." He shivers making Riley giggle as she puts her arms around his neck. "Yeah and you guys would be eating tofu dinners. Gross."

Lucas kisses her as she smiles. "I can't believe you would have kept searching for me if I wasn't friends with Vanessa?" Riley tells him always loving what he tells her next. "Of course I would have. I knew after that day I would marry you."

"Me too." She whispers as he cups her cheek. "Although what really sealed the deal was you in the men's bathroom." She's gasps playfully hitting him as he picks her up kissing her again.


	15. Sick Days

**Sick Days**

 **Riley and Lucas are juniors and unofficial**

Riley pouted as her mom tucked her into her bed telling her she needed rest. But Riley refused she didn't feel sick aside from the slight fever and the purple cat singing Disney songs in the corner. Why did she have to get sick now? She thought as her mom left to go get her soup.

Why couldn't she have gotten sick a month ago when she was forced to listen to her dad go on about the history of rocks. What that had to do with what they were learning she'll never know. Although she couldn't remember what he taught last month anyway.

She groans throwing the covers over her face as her mom shouts up for her to stop thinking so much and get some sleep. But how could she sleep when the upcoming overnight field trip was the next day.

She had to go so Missy Bradford wouldn't show Lucas her leg like she promised all those years ago. Riley huffed throwing the blankets off her face as she thought about it. Missy Bradford. She thought glaring at the ceiling just thinking about her with her hands all over Lucas again.

From the moment she transferred back to their school she flirted with him. Farkle was willing to take the bullet and have Missy show him her leg but once Maya explained what that meant to Smackle he couldn't. But now she was going to show Lucas since Riley was sick and going to miss the field trip.

Maya promised to watch her even tripping her so she got hurt. Riley agreed and figured this was karma way of getting her back for thinking such things. Although she really couldn't stop Missy from showing her leg to anyone or Lucas for that matter.

They weren't dating after all. Or at least they weren't officially dating.

Riley turned on her side sighing listening to the purple cat sing songs from Cinderella to her.

"You need a name." She tells the cat as she nods sitting on her stool with her mic. "What about magenta?" The cat shook her head as Riley blew her nose. "Lavender?" She asks watching as the cat smiled singing her name making Riley giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Her mom asks as she came back in with soup. "Lavender." She sniffed pointing at the end of her bed. "Okay I think someone's fever is higher than we thought." Her mom says putting her hand to her head.

"Mommy I'm fine can I go on the field trip please?" Riley asks getting up as Topanga pushes her back down. "Riley you can't your sick besides the field trip is tomorrow and I'm not sure you'll be better by then."

Riley frowned as she lays back folding her arms across her chest looking away from her mom. "If you want when you're better I'm sure your father and I can take you camping." Riley shook her head knowing that wasn't the point. Her mom rubs her cheek before handing her soup and tucking her back in bed.

"How you feeling Riles?" Maya asked over FaceTime since Riley wouldn't allow her to come over and get sick with her. "I'm okay Lavender is keeping me company by singing." Riley tells her as Maya looks at her weirdly. "Still have that high fever huh honey?" Riley sniffed nodding her head.

"So..." Riley asks as Maya smiled at her through the phone. "No Missy didn't get her claws in Huckleberry. Zay and I may have locked her in the janitor closet when they were letting us pick buddies." Riley laughed before she begin to cough drinking her water. "Peaches that's so mean."

"You know Ranger Rick is sad you can't come along with us on the field trip." Maya tells her as Riley hides her blushing cheeks in her blanket. "I don't think so Maya." Riley tells her as Maya shakes her head at her. "Riley you know he does. I think he wanted to share a tent with you."

Maya laughs as Riley hides in her blankets smiling. "I think he's disappointed he can't gaze into your eyes while underneath the stars declaring his love for you." Riley pulls the blankets back looking at Maya as she smiles at her. "He doesn't love me Maya." Maya nods her head still smiling as Riley tells her no if he did he would have made it official.

Maya goes to argue but Riley cuts her off. "My head feels heavy I'm gonna go to bed okay. Text me before you leave." She hangs up turning over in her bed looking at Lavender. "Want me to sing something?" She purred as Riley nodded her head.

Riley looked at the time sighing knowing that her friends were on their way to go camping while she was stuck inside. She was bored and hot and cold at the same time so much that it frustrated her. She growled tossing the covers back as her mom comes in dressed for work.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asks covering her back up as Riley started shivering. "I'm bored mom can I go on the field trip please?" She begged knowing they had left already. "Riley you're still sick and they have left already sorry honey."

Riley sighed covering herself up as her mom explains to her when to take her medicine. She takes some falling asleep as Lavender begins to sing again. Her mom text her in the afternoon saying she was stuck in a meeting and wouldn't be able to check on her but she was sending someone over.

Riley yawned rolling herself up in her blankets as she turns on her tv watching infomercials. Twenty minutes later there is a knock on her door as she tells them to come in closing her eyes. She feels them sit on the bed putting their hand on her head before cupping her cheek.

The hand felt weirdly familiar and she opens one eye gasping when she sees who it is. "Lucas what are you doing here? Your on the field trip. Wait am I on the field trip?" She asks as he chuckles shaking his head. "I'm here to take care of you silly girl." He tells her tapping her nose as she scrunches it.

"But you missed the field trip." She tells him as he picks up the bag he put down when he came in the room taking out the soup he brought. "Yup." He tells her opening it and grabbing a spoon feeding her. "Why?" She asks tilting her head before taking a spoonful of soup.

"I'm sick." He tells her fake coughing as she smiles shaking her head at him. "Luke you've been looking forward to this trip. Why did..." she gets cut off by Lucas putting down the soup and kissing her. She enjoys it before remembering she was sick pushing him back. "I'm sick now your going to get it."

He laughs as gets in the bed with her pulling her to him. "If I do my girlfriend can take care of me." He tells her as she looks up at him. "Missy Bradford?" She asks looking away as he shakes his head. "No Riley Matthews." He tells her lifting her head. "Why would you think Missy was my girlfriend?"

She sighs sitting up looking at her fingers. "She was going to show you her leg I just assumed you wanted to see it." Lucas shakes his head again grabbing her hand. "I don't want to see her leg I only want to see yours." She looks at him as he turns red making her smile.

"I just mean...you know I didn't mean... I wanted to you know..." Riley giggles as he continues to ramble. "I know what you mean Lucas." He breathes a sigh of relief as she lays back next to him. "So I'm your girlfriend?" She asks sniffing as he hands her a tissue. "Yeah I always thought of you that way. Unofficially and officially."

She smiles as he turns on a movie and rubs her back while they cuddled. "Hey Lucas." She asks thinking about something. "Yeah?" He asks looking at her. "Does my dad know you didn't go on the field trip?" He smiles at her before answering her.

"Not yet. I asked Zay to keep him distracted until they reached the campsite. So we have about two hours before he shows up." She looks at him as they both begin to laugh knowing that it was true.


	16. Kisses

**Kisses**

 **Lucas 22 and Riley is 21**

 **Both in college at Columbia**

Lucas smiled as he kissed Riley goodbye as she walks away only to come back and kiss his face all over before she left his frat house. He chuckles as she waves blowing him kisses as he waves at her until she is pulled into the cab. He closes the door and sees his frat brothers all looking at him weirdly as he walks to the poker table.

"What?" He asks as he deals the next hand. "Dude I thought you were breaking up with her?" Sammy asks smirking at him. Lucas shook his head as he drinks his beer. "Why would I do that?" He asks tossing in his chips as he looks at his brothers.

"Come on dude you two been together since when? Middle school, high school. Don't you want to see what else is out there? Have first kisses with other sets of lips? Special kisses with different girls? Come on Riley's kisses have to be the same everytime?"

Lucas looks at them as he thought about it he wondered did he want that?

The first ever kiss he shared with Riley was on their first date. She took him by surprise on the subway when she put her hands on his face and kissed him. Although it was short and he didn't have anything to compare it to it was by far the best kiss of his life.

The next kiss they would share was on their first date as an official couple. They had went to see a movie and although Riley was watching the screen Lucas couldn't take his eyes off her. He walked her home that night stopping at her door kissing her cheek and loving the warmth he felt from them as he did it.

She took him by surprise once more when she caught up with him at the elevator grabbing his face much like on the subway but lingering slightly. He could feel the softness of her lips against his setting his soul on fire.

The ones after that were pecks here and there on the cheek or lips and always the best.

The next one was when he got grounded and although he wasn't supposed to have visitors she came to his window. She told him since he always came to hers she would even it up by visiting his. They talked until her phone went off with her dad looking for her.

She smiled at him as she kissed his cheeks before running her thumb over his lips sending shivers down his spine. She kissed him softly as they both didn't want it to end but knew it had to.

The next ones were stolen kisses between them.

According to their friends they spent more time staring at each other all goofy like then with them. So they spent time going to the arcade and mini golfing all the while when their friends weren't looking staring at each other and kissing each other.

The ones that followed where ones that Lucas knew were leading somewhere. It happened when they were alone together in her room supposed to be studying but were really spent making out on her bed. Somehow both their shirts had ended up on the floor.

They stopped knowing it was getting to a place they both weren't ready for.

Their next one is one that sets both their hearts on fire and gets them both sick in bed with the flu for a week. It was their first kiss in the rain that only happened since they were in the park having a picnic. It started to sprinkle and while Lucas picked up the food Riley danced and giggled.

Lucas stopped to watch her as she pulled him towards her humming the lyrics to singing in the rain. She looked up at him and Lucas knew he was in love with the girl in front of him. He told her then and there watching as the biggest smile he had ever seen cross her face.

She told him she loved him back kissing him with all the love she felt as he kissed her back with the same love.

The next kiss is after a huge fight they have about their future. She tells him she feels like she is holding him back from his dream school and he tells her she isn't. They fought and ended up not talking for a week until she shows up at his door not saying a word and just kissing him.

She tells him that no matter where he or they ended up she loved him and knew they would be there for each other. No matter what.

The next kiss they share is the one where she tells him she was ready. They were dancing at prom and she looked at him letting him know kissing him slowly. Although they had a hotel room Lucas wanted it to be special and romantic.

Riley smiled agreeing wanting the same thing they ended up ordering junk food and watching movies.

Their next one is one that is mixed with tears as Lucas loses his mom and his temper as he punches a tree. Nobody could get through to him as he had shut down the whole time until after the funeral. Riley had found him at the cemetery drinking stumbling around.

She stayed with him even when he yelled telling her to go and leave him alone. She didn't she stayed as he hit a tree slumping against it crying on her shoulder. She stayed with him letting him cry it out. Kissing him softly on the lips and head.

The ones that followed were kisses filled with passion and love or pretend anger since both could never really stay mad at the other.

But Lucas realized he was far from done having first and important kisses with Riley. They still had firsts coming their way. Especially since he plan to propose to her and fiancée and wife and even better mother of his children kisses were the best.

So no he didn't have to think long about if he wanted to experience other first kisses with other girls. So what if it was cheesy as hell he was happy.

"So no I don't want any of that and Riley's kisses are always different. Each one letting me know what we have is important and special. And be honest isn't that what everyone wants?"

His frat brothers raise an eyebrow at him as he tosses his cards on the table grabbing his jacket. He heads outside spotting her getting out a cab making him smile. He jogs up to her as she throws herself into his arms kissing him deeply and making his heart race.


	17. The Girl Who Danced In The Rain

**The Girl Who Danced In The Rain**

 **Riley is 16 Lucas is 17**

 **They go to school together but they don't know each other**

 **I love rainy days and this** **was basically me until I was banned for life from ever doing it even though I am of age now.**

Lucas mom smiled shaking her head at him as he sat with a thermos of hot cocoa and cookies at her front desk. He was positive she knew why he was sitting there day after day in her store. After all she was the one that asked him to watched the store that faithful day.

 **A Week Before**

" _Mom I don't see why I have to be here." Lucas groans following his mom around her clothing store as she hung up clothes. "You agreed to help me besides we don't close for another three hours be patient honey." Lucas rolled his eyes staring at the front window watching the rain pour down outside._

 _He shook his head knowing no one was coming in today. Unless the rain decided to let up in the next two hours. Which Lucas knew wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Can I go?" He whines as his mom shakes her head moving about the store as Lucas continued to pout._

 _He drummed his fingers on the countertop wishing time would move faster so he could go. He told Zay he was coming over to play his new video game. "Lucas I have to go run to the bank so I need you to lock up. Okay?" His mom tells him putting on her raincoat._

 _"Let me do it please?" He begged as she smiled shaking her head. She looks at him before looking at her watch and then the door. "Sweetheart just watch the store please. You never know you might just be surprised."_

 _He looks at her weirdly as she kisses his cheek before running out the store to her car._

And boy he was surprised alright.

"Sweetheart why are you sitting there?" His mom asks smiling at him as she helped a customer. "You know her don't you?" Lucas asks glancing at his mom quickly before turning back towards the window. "I have no clue what you're talking about." Lucas shook his head knowing she had to know.

It was her after all who called that first night telling him to turn on the music. He didn't realize that the music from inside could be heard from the front of her store. He didn't know why he should but he did. He sighed humming along to the music staring out the window watching the rain.

He checked the clock wishing time would go faster when he sees her. At first all he sees is a flash of purple run across the window. He moves closer towards the window but doesn't see anything. He shakes his head thinking maybe he was seeing things and sits back down.

Once he did he sees it again the purple flash go across the window. He goes back to the window and waits. He thought maybe he really was losing it since he had to be there and was just going to close up the store when he sees it again.

More like he sees her.

He watches as a girl about his age running back and forth on the street. He was about to go out there and hand her an umbrella or something to cover herself with when he realizes she was dancing. He watches as she smiles twirling herself in the rain like she was in a musical.

Lucas couldn't help finding himself mesmerized by her as she was a figure dressed in all purple dancing around like the rain had no effect on her. He watched her until the phone rings bringing him out of his trance. He takes one last look at her before he goes to answer it.

By the time he comes back she's gone. He grabs an umbrella going outside looking up and down the street for her but it was like she disappeared. He didn't know if it was actually a girl he saw or his mind playing tricks on him. So he shows up the next day hoping to catch a glimpse of the ghost girl in purple.

His mom doesn't say anything as he sits there even though she didn't ask him to come. He turns on the music and waits and waits seeing nothing. He thought maybe he did imagine her until he sees that purple coat of hers.

He smiles walking towards the window watching as she danced around twirling and doing little ballet moves as she goes. He watches as she giggles lifting her face towards the sky as she twirls. Once again Lucas can't help but find himself mesmerized by the girl in purple.

He's so mesmerized by her he comes back everyday to watch her. Always making excuses with his mom and Zay who ask what he is doing. He never thought to actually go out there and introduce himself though. Which he thought he should since one night she spots him watching her and she waves.

Lucas gets embarrassed and ducks down hoping maybe she was waving at someone else. He looks out the window and finds that she is gone once again. He sighs sitting against the window vowing to go out the next night and introduce himself.

"Sweetheart you're here more than my employees maybe I should I hire you." His mom tells him the next night when he comes in. "I'm just waiting for someone." He tells her waiting by the window. She smiles shaking her head as she watches him sit by the window.

He waits but his mystery dancing girl never shows up. He waits checking his watch but she never comes. He watches everyday for a week but she never shows up and Lucas was thinking maybe he imagined her after all.

He was about to give up hope when Zay tells him he saw some girl in purple outside dancing. Lucas looks at him with a huge smile and goes back everyday to his mom store but doesn't see her. He does catch a glimpse of a purple coat getting into a car but he doesn't see her.

"Mom just tell me who she is please?" He asked putting down his hot cocoa as his mom shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about." He sighs as he heads home.

He didn't visit the store for the next week since the rain had stop and he was sure he wasn't going to see her again. Especially since he started looking for that familiar purple coat at school. The following week it starts to rain again making him happy as he races to his mom's store.

"Did I miss...Ow." He groans sliding in the door and falling down by the counter. He groans rubbing his head as he hears giggling. "Are you okay?" He looks up seeing a brunette haired girl leaning over the counter smiling at him. "Yeah just slipped." Lucas says standing up rubbing his neck.

They stare at each other as she smiles at him making his cheeks heat up. "Um where's my mom?" He asked after awhile making her giggle again. "She's in back inventory." She points to the back room as Lucas nods. "So you work for her?"

"No. I work at the bookstore down the street I'm just waiting out the rain in here." Lucas nods as he sits down staring out the window. "Not a fan of the rain?" He asked as she smiled wider. "Oh I love the rain I'm just not allowed to be in it."

Lucas looked at her weirdly as she giggled again making him sit up. "Have we met before?" He asked. "Well we go to the same school maybe you seen me there? I'm Riley." She holds out her hand as he puts his in hers. "I'm Lucas." They stay like that until her phone rings causing them to pull apart and turn red.

"Sorry my dad." She says picking up her phone walking towards the window. Lucas nods turning on the music watching her and hoping to catch a glimpse of his mystery girl. "Yes dad I'm dry." Lucas looks at her weirdly as he listened to her call.

"I'm in a clothing store. Yes dad I'm dry. I still maintain it's totally unfair you won't just let me take the train. It was a small cold dad don't be dramatic." Lucas chuckles as Riley mouths her dad was crazy to him. "Okay I'll stay put bye."

She walks back over to him slumping in the chair she was sitting in. "Sorry about that my dad is a little dramatic when it comes to the rain and me." She walks once more towards the window as Lucas watches her standing next to her.

"You know what I'm gonna do it." She says as Lucas looks at her. "Do what?" He asked chuckling as she walks towards the coat rack. "Dance." He widens his eyes as she puts on the familiar purple coat and hat stepping out the door as he watches her.

"Hey." He shakes his head as he sees her poke her head back in the door again. "How about you join me instead of watching." He widens his eyes turning red as she holds out her hand for him. He takes it moving out into the street with her as she puts her arms around his neck.

"Won't your dad be mad?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist. "Maybe but something tells me this dance will be worth it." She smiles tilting her head at him making him smile too.


	18. Meet The Parents

**Meet The Parents  
Basing this off after they become official after the ski lodge**

Riley stood in front of her mirror holding her hair up before letting it down just to hold it up again. She tilts her head side to side wondering what style would be better. She sighs shaking her head before letting her hair down and going to her closet pulling out clothes.

She grabs the three outfits she had decided would be best laying them on her bed. She stares at them tapping her finger to her chin as she paced in front of them wondering which would work. She sighs walking back towards her closet pulling out another three laying them on top of the others.

She tapped her chin and continued pacing shaking her head as those choices weren't working either. She grabs another three continuing her routine of pacing and deciding. She sighs dejectedly laying on the floor covering her face with her arm.

She couldn't do it she couldn't even decide on an outfit how was she supposed to meet Lucas parents.

She wondered if she could just claim to be sick to get out of meeting them. No she thought as she sighed looking at the ceiling. She knew she couldn't do that deep down she was excited. Excited but nervous at the same time.

She had never met another boy's parents before. Granted Lucas was the first boy she ever dated and truly knew. Besides Farkle but he didn't count since he was like a brother to her.

Although she had briefly met Lucas dad once and he was a tall man who scared her a little she had yet to meet his mom. She knew Maya had even before the triangle had happened but she never did.

That's where her nervousness was in the fact that maybe Lucas mom had fallen in love with Maya and would want a girl like her instead of Riley.

"Riley whatcha doing?" She tilts her head up seeing her little brother Auggie and his girlfriend Ava at her door. "Nothing really." She tells them slightly laughing when they lay on the floor next to her. "Are you running away?" Auggie asked nervously tilting his head towards her.

"No why would you.." She smiles remembering she had clothes all over her bed. "No I'm trying to decide what to wear." She sits up leaning against her bed as Auggie and Ava do the same. "Wear to where?" Auggie laughed at his own sentence making Ava giggle as well.

"I'm going to go over to Lucas house to have dinner and..." she gets cut off by Ava saying and meet the in laws. "They won't be my in laws, they're just my boyfriend's parents." She smiled feeling the butterflies in her stomach working overtime at the thought.

"Where's Maya doesn't she usually help you with this stuff?" Auggie asked as he and Ava got up looking over her clothes on her bed. "She's busy." Riley laughed remembering how excited Maya was when Josh asked her to hang out.

"Well we can help you! I'm great at meeting parents." Ava cheers as Auggie and Riley share a look. Ava first meeting with their parents went a little differently than Ava likes to remember. There was still a spaghetti stain and noodle on the ceiling from her first visit.

Riley got up sitting on the edge of her bed watching the two look over her outfits. Usually she would decline such an offer but she was nervous and would take all the help she could get. Even if it was from her younger brother and his girlfriend.

Riley tugged at her purple dress as she stepped off the train wishing it had covered her knocking knees. Why she let Auggie and Ava convince her a dress was the best option was beyond her.

Somehow they had talked her into one of the first outfits she had out and to wear her hair down with it clipped in the back. She laughed lightly to herself smelling the sunflowers Ava told her to buy. Ava told her it was best to show up with a flowers or baked goods.

It was weird and Riley didn't know why she listened but she never realized how convincing the little blond could be.

She walks towards Lucas apartment getting more nervous than before when she spots him. She smiles brightly as she sees him chewing his finger and rubbing furiously at his neck. She giggles softly as he turns her way tripping on the stairs as he stands.

"Hey." He tells her staring at her with wide eyes making her cheeks heat up. "Hi." She smiles biting her lip swaying slightly. "Hi." He repeats again holding out his hand to her as she takes it. They begin to walk towards his house when those nervous butterflies make an appearance again.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as Riley had stopped walking and was looking around. "I just need a minute that's all." She tells him chewing at her lip. He looks towards his apartment building before gesturing towards the steps. "Riley you don't have to be nervous."

Riley leans against the railing sighing as she looks at him. "But what if they don't like me? I've never met a boy's parents before and I'm sure they know about the whole triangle thing and what if your mom prefers Maya to me and you think you've made a mist..."

Lucas chuckles softly as he covers her mouth with his hand cutting off her ramble. "I'm sorry I'm just so nervous and I don't know how to do this." She tells him as he moves his hand away. He shakes his head taking her hand in his rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Riley you don't have to be nervous trust me okay? And I would never think I made a mistake and nobody not even my mom can change my mind." He stands pulling her up as well brushing the hair off her face. "I choose you remember?" She smiles kissing his cheek softly as he opens the door.j

Riley felt her heart beating uncontrollably as they got closer to Lucas apartment. He chuckles softly shaking his head as they reach his door. "I apologize in advance." Riley tilts her head at him in confusion as he opens the door. She smiled feeling her cheeks heat up again as a huge banner hung in the living room welcoming her.

She giggled softly as Lucas took her purse and jacket from her hanging them on the coat rack in the corner. "Mama!" Lucas shouts out as he shakes his head before telling Riley he would be right back. He walks off calling out for his mom as Riley looks around their apartment.

It was completely different from her apartment in more ways than one. It had floor to ceiling windows overlooking the other apartments. It had a brick interior that felt smooth and rough against her hand as she touched it. She smiled looking at a picture of Lucas and Zay when someone walks in.

"Mary, Lucas I'm home." Riley froze as she watched Lucas dad enter the apartment hanging up his coat. He spots her as they stare at each other a moment. "Well you scared me there Riley. I wasn't sure if you were a ghost or an angel."

She looks at him in confusion as he walks towards the closet door taking off his shoes and replacing them with slippers. "Y...you know my name?" Riley asked as she clutched her sunflowers closer to her chest. Lucas dad looks at her and begins to laugh lightly.

"Of course darling my son and father haven't stopped talking about you since the moment they met you." Riley smiles looking down slightly to hide her cheeks that she was sure were redder than ever. "Well where are my manners. I'm Lucas."

Riley looked up at him as he held out his hand to her. "Your Lucas too?" He chuckles loudly as Riley smiles thinking he sounded just like Lucas. "Well actually I'm Lucas one Lucas is junior." Riley giggles as they shake hands.

"So Luke just left ya standing in the living room huh?" Riley laughs slightly as she tells him he went to find his mom. "Oh well I'm sure she is trying to find all the embarrassing photos Lucas no doubt stole from the photo albums."

He shows her around the living room and the kitchen helping her find a vase for the flowers. She enjoyed hanging out with Lucas dad finding him more funny than scary as she first initially thought. They headed back to the living room where Lucas was walking back towards with his mom.

"Mom Riley doesn't want to watch home videos of me." They stop as Lucas turns red seeing her with his dad. "I didn't hear you come in." Lucas mom tells him as she looks at him and then at Riley. "Yeah just giving Riley here the tour."

Riley smiled at his dad feeling those nervous butterflies come back that had went away. "Well don't let us stop you." Lucas mom says as he walks towards her kissing her cheek. "Naw Lucas can finish. But no funny business you two." Riley smiled as Lucas groan turning red.

"Sorry about my dad." Lucas whispers as he shows her the rest of the apartment leaving his room for last. "No problem junior." Riley giggled as she saw him look at her with wide eyes. "He told you that? Please don't tell Maya." Riley smiled shaking her head and sealing her lips. "So this is my room." He tells her as Riley looks around.

She smiles looking at all the pictures on his wall stopping and picking up the leaf she gave him at the ski lodge. "I didn't want it to get crushed." He tells her as she picks up the frame that held the leaf. She smiles at him as she puts it back looking at him. "So you want to hang in here or head out there?"

Riley looked at him and then at his door hearing his dad laughing. She wanted to hang in his room but knew she would have to face his mom sooner or later.

"No let's go out there. I can see if your mom needs any help with dinner." Lucas smiled holding out his hand to her as she takes it. She doesn't move as Lucas softly squeezes it asking if she was okay. She nods and they head back towards his parents.

Lucas gives her hand another squeeze before she heads towards the kitchen as he sits down with his dad. Riley takes a deep breath before entering the kitchen seeing his mom at the stove. "Do you need any help Mrs. Friar?" She turns around smiling at her as she nods her head.

"You can chop the cucumbers for the salad. You like salad right?" Riley nodded as she washed her hands and got to cutting the cucumber up. "Dear are you alright?" Lucas mom asked after they cooked in silence and she seen Riley chopped up the cucumbers. "Yes. It's just..." Riley starts to say chewing her cheek.

"Your nervous?" She says as Riley nods her head. "Me too." Riley looks at her as Lucas mom smiles wiping her hands. "Would you like something to drink? I figure holding something will help calm the nerves." She pours them both a cup of tea as they sit at the counter.

"May I ask why you are so nervous?" Riley asked after sipping her tea. Lucas mom looks at her and smiles. "Well ever since my son has met you he hasn't stop talking about you. I think I know more about you than I know about anyone else. He talks about you like I talked about his father to my mother."

She puts her hand on Riley's smiling at her. "Like he met the girl he would marry one day."

Riley couldn't help the smile and the blush that appears on her cheeks at her words. "I was nervous to meet you guys well you mainly." Riley bit her lip feeling bad as Lucas mom lets out a tiny gasps. "Me? Whatever for?" She asked as Riley took a deep breath and told her.

She talked about her the whole triangle and maybe she would like Maya more and wished that Lucas had picked her since she had met her before. "I'm so sorry Riley I didn't know you felt that way." She says as Riley shakes her head.

"No it wasn't you it was my insecurities that played a big part in it. I let them take over and it's hard to stop but I'm trying." Lucas mom smiled as she placed both her hands on Riley's. "Well I'm glad to hear that. And I want you to know I was rooting for you through that whole triangle."

Riley lightly laughed shocked by her words. "It's true. When Lucas told me about it I was confused. When I first met Maya I thought she was a sweet girl but she teased Lucas more than flirted. I didn't have to wonder what it would be like if Lucas had a sister with Maya it seemed he did."

Riley lightly laughed as Lucas mom hugged her they talked some more before she helped her finish dinner. She even thanked her for the sunflowers which were her favorite flowers. They sat down to dinner with Lucas smiling at her squeezing her hand asking if she was okay. She smiled back nodding her head.

She looked around the table and didn't know why she was so nervous. Lucas dad had turned out to be a lot more funny then scary. She enjoyed getting his side of the Judy the sheep incident. Hanging with his mom was like hanging with her own she laughed when she told her her if Lucas gave her grief to tell her.

She wasn't nervous anymore although slightly embarrassed when she flicked a cucumber off her plate hitting Lucas dad in the head. She turned dark red apologizing over and over. He just laugh it off as he continued eating winking at her making her smile.

The rest of the night went well for her nothing to embarrassing happened. Except to Lucas when his mom found the pictures he hid of him and Zay taking a bubble bath when they were four together.


	19. Rainy Day Reunions

**Rainy Day Reunions**

 **Lucas and Riley are sophomores in college**

 **It's still raining so had to do another rainy day one**

 **Because well I love the rain**

" _So that's it then huh?" Lucas tells Riley as he paces in her room with the rain being the only thing you can hear. "Your just giving us up like that?" Riley stopped packing and turned looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm not giving us up Lucas, this is just something I need to do."_

 _Lucas scoffed shaking his head at her. They had plans plans they made together but now she was changing them. "Something you need to do. Well I hope it's worth ending our relationship for."_

 _Lucas didn't know why he said what he said especially since he didn't mean it. He sees the sadness in her eyes but he was just so angry and knew he couldn't take it back. And in that moment he didn't want to. "We don't have to end Lucas I love you." Riley tells him moving towards him._

 _Lucas steps back shaking his head as he reaches the door. "Just not as much as you love this trip. We said we talk about the big things Riley and decide together. Did you even take in account my feelings before you said yes?"_

 _The minute she doesn't say anything and looks away Lucas knew he had his answer. He walks out the door after that slamming it and never turning back._

Lucas hit the snooze button on his phone staring at the ceiling roll his eyes slightly at the sound of the rain. Usually he loved the rain but that was before. Now like most people he didn't love it at all it just reminded him of things he didn't want to remember.

More like a certain brown eyed girl that broke his heart.

He walks towards the bathroom looking around wondering if Zay was up. Summer of their freshman year they moved in together. He was in no mood to chat and just wanted to head to class before going to work. He walks out the bathroom seeing a note on his door.

One that hadn't been there when he got up or at least he didn't notice it. He reads it crumbling it up and tossing it before getting dressed. "Morning you get my note?" Zay ask when Lucas reappears in the kitchen.

"You mean the four you left in my room? No I didn't." Lucas says sarcastically moving towards the coffee pot. "Dude come on she gets in tonight and we were thinking of having a surprise party for her." Lucas rolls his eyes ignoring everything he was saying as he heads for the door.

"Luke how long you plan to be angry?" Zay tells him as he reaches the door. Lucas stops but doesn't say anything instead grabbing his umbrella heading out. He walks in the rain shaking his head.

He wasn't angry anymore or at least he thought he wasn't. It wasn't like he could go to the party even if he wanted to. He had classes and plus he had to work. And he wasn't sure he wanted to at all.

The whole day Lucas couldn't concentrate all he could think about was Riley. It also didn't help that all of their friends were texting him asking if he was going to come. He finally shut his phone off after his biology class when Maya started sending threatening messages to him.

The day was finally over as he heads towards the clinic he worked at. He chuckles softly looking at his phone as he knew his friends were no doubt still trying to reach him. He shoves it in his bags trying to forget about it as he gets to work.

His day was pretty busy helping to keep him distracted for the most part. But he couldn't help looking at the clock every so often. He remembered from Zay's note that Riley's plane got in at four. He checked the time and seen it was almost six.

He thought about getting off early and just going to the party but he doesn't. Why should he? He thought as he bandage up a dog leg. She probably had a new boyfriend someone she met in England.

He wasn't angry anymore but he's pretty sure seeing her happy without him would break him.

"Hey Lucas got another one I think you can handle this one on your own." The vet he worked for tells him. He looks at him weirdly as he walks towards the front. He stops in his tracks when he sees her.

Riley. Here she was in the flesh sitting on one of the plastic chairs holding a box and umbrella at her side.

Lucas took a deep breath before walking out to the front. She spots him standing up and putting the box she held down on her seat. "Hi." She whispers as Lucas leans against the counter. "Hello." They stare at each other both waiting for the other to speak first.

"Aren't you suppose to be at your welcome home party?" Lucas says after a moment. Riley nods tucking her hair behind her ear. "I should be but I couldn't." She tells him moving closer to him. He steps back moving behind the counter putting some distance between them.

"Why? Zay break out the karaoke machine again." He tries to ignore the rapid beating of his heart when she giggles. "No after they got me from the airport I got in a cab and came here." Lucas looks at her a second and begins to grab papers off the counter trying to look busy.

He didn't have to ask how she know where he'd be since he was sure their friends told her. He doesn't say anything as Riley chews her bottom lip before mumbling to herself.

"When I first arrived in London I was scared, the minute I walked out the airport I cried." Riley tells him fidgeting in the spot she stood. "I guess it's pretty common for people or tourists to cry since nobody gave me a second glance." She lightly laughs tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"I tried to reason that I only cried because I was alone in a place I've never been but I knew it was because I missed you. I was ready to go back inside and come home." Lucas looked at her as she stares at her hands. "Why didn't you?" He asked afraid of the answer and at the same time wanting to know.

She looks up at him and smiles. "It started to rain." Lucas nods as she continues. The rain was their thing. They shared their first I love you and first real kiss in the rain. The rain was apart of them and played a big part in their relationship.

"It started to rain and I just started laughing. While everyone around me opened their umbrellas I stared up at the sky letting the rain fall on me. I felt like you were there with me and I felt safe."

Her voice starts to crack as she wipes at her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay as she sniffs.

They stare at each other as Lucas watches Riley chew her lip nervously. "Will you say something please?" Riley asked after ten minutes of staring and complete silence. Lucas looks at her folding his arms across his chest. "What do you want me to say?"

"Yell at me. Tell me I was selfish for leaving and not thinking about your feelings. Tell me I'm not to late." He looks at her opening his mouth to say something but closes it just as quickly.

She nods looking at him wiping at her eyes before turning and grabbing the box that was still on her seat. "Here. Zay will say it was very notebook of me but I did it anyway." She slides it across the counter looking once more at him before turning around heading out the door.

Lucas stared at the door even after she left before turning and looking down at the box in front of him. He opens it finding letter after letter address to him but never sent. He opens the very first one and seen it didn't have much in it but one sentence.

 _I'm sorry, but I will never stop loving you. Never._

Lucas reads over it a dozen times before opening the very last one reading it. He shakes his head looking outside seeing it started raining. He looked at where she was sitting seeing her umbrella. He grabs it running outside looking down the street before looking up seeing her walking.

"Riley!" He shouts out running towards her as she stops turning around wiping at her eyes. He could tell when he got closer she was trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"What?" She tells him as he stops catching his breath. "Finally ready to yell at me? Well you don't have to okay. I get it I was an idiot for leaving like I did not thinking about you like I should have. And I know I'm to late and even though it kills me I still want you in my life."

Lucas tried to hide his smile as Riley continued to yell at herself in the rain. He knew he loved this girl in front of him and he always would.

"Why are you smiling? I'm being serious and your laughing. Unbelievable. Bye Lucas." She turns to walk away but Lucas grabs her hand pulling her to him kissing her. "Your not to late." He tells her when they pull apart as he moves her wet hair from her face. "I'm not?" She whispers as he cups her cheek.

"No. I'm never going to love anyone the way I love you." She bites her lip smiling before wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him again. "Hey lovebirds trying to catch an pneumonia?" They pull apart seeing their friends huddled together under an umbrella. "How'd you find me?" Riley shouts out to them.

"Please the moment you said you needed a minute we knew you would leave." Maya shouts to her with a smile on her face. Riley giggles as she turns back to smile at Lucas. "So..What does this mean?" Lucas says as he opens the umbrella he was holding in his hand.

"Well I'm hoping you wouldn't mind me as your roommate." He looks at her with wide eyes as she bites her lip. "Your staying? What about London and..." she covers his mouth shaking her head. "London will always be there but my heart is right here and I'm finally listening to it."

Lucas chuckles softly as he rubs her cheek before dropping the umbrella and kissing her again. "We aren't taking care of you two when you get sick!" Zay shouts out as they all turn to leave. They pull apart laughing as they stare at each other smiling. "You want to go back to your party?"

Riley looked at him before grabbing the umbrella shielding them from the rain. "I much rather go for a walk in the rain." Lucas chuckles kissing her once more before pulling her to him. "Me too."


	20. All The Times Riley Wore Lucas Clothes

**All The Times Riley Wore Lucas Clothes And The One Time He Wore Something Of Hers**

 **Through their high school years**

The first time Riley borrows something of Lucas is after they become official at the ski lodge. They stepped out into the evening air and Riley shivered hugging her body. Lucas didn't hesitate to shrug off his jacket and drape it around her shoulders. She smiled at him bringing the jacket to her nose when she thought he wasn't looking and inhaling his scent.

He catches her causing Riley's cheeks to heat up but doesn't comment on it.

She spends the whole bus ride home letting the scent of him lull her to sleep. When they get back home she is reluctant to give it back to him. Although she has to after her dad notices her and chases Lucas around the school parking lot threatening to take his shoe.

The second time she borrows something of his she accidentally loses. It was a windy afternoon and her and Lucas were in the park with Auggie. Lucas noticing her buttoning her coat up took off his scarf wrapping it around her neck. Riley once again inhales his scent never getting tired of it.

They kicked the soccer ball Auggie had brought with them when Riley got hot taking the scarf off her neck and sticking it in her pocket. At least she thought she did. They stop off at the bakery when she goes to give it back. She searches her pockets finding nothing at all.

She tears up wanting to go back and retrace her steps since it was his scarf. But Lucas told her it was fine he had plenty at home and wasn't really worried about it. Although he wasn't worried Riley felt like a horrible girlfriend for losing it. So when her grandma comes to visit she ask her to show her how to knit.

It takes her awhile to master it but after countless pokes in the fingers by the needles she manages to make one. Giving it to Lucas who smiled brightly at her especially when he sees she put his initials on it.

The third time Riley wears something of his is because she knows he did it on purpose. They were at his house working on their history project when they get hungry. They agree to a break and go make something to eat. Lucas decides on Mac and cheese since it was a favorite of both of theirs.

She had just set the pot of water on the stove to boil when Lucas tips it spilling the cold water all over her shirt. He apologizes taking her to his room handing her a shirt to wear while hers dried. He leaves the room for her to change apologizing but still wore a smile.

Riley puts the shirt on looking at herself in the mirror. She giggles to herself noticing Lucas gave her one of his shirts from Texas with his baby picture on it. When he handed her a shirt he hadn't paid attention to which one he gave her. She heads out to the kitchen where Lucas was stirring the Mac and cheese.

He turns seeing her shirt covering his face from embarrassment. Riley shakes her head telling him she loved it. He shakes his head stirring the food before grabbing bowls for them. He places it in front of her as they begin to eat.

She sees him smiling at her from corner of her eye making her gasps. She playfully hits him as he begins to laugh. She smiles telling him she knows he spilled the water on purpose. He smiles shaking his head and kissing her cheek saying he'll never tell.

The fourth time she wears something of his she really isn't supposed to. It was their junior year and Lucas was finally on the football team. Riley had tried out for cheerleading so she could cheer him on but doesn't make it. She was sad but Lucas assured her she would always be his cheerleader and the one he looks to cheer him on.

She was happy until she found out that the football team started a new tradition. Since most of the guys had girlfriends that were cheerleaders they would give their girlfriends their extra jersey to wear to games.

Lucas being one of the three who didn't have a girlfriend for a cheerleader was told he could give it to a cheerleader who was single. When Riley found out she was upset especially when she finds out it was one of the girls that throws herself at him. She didn't want him to know so she tells him it's okay.

The morning of the game she sees she has a gift outside her bay window. She smiles from ear to ear when she sees what it was. Lucas had left his jersey for with a note attached saying he wanted his cheerleader girlfriend to wear. She shows up at the subway station where he was waiting.

He smiles when he sees her in it having Maya take a picture of them. Riley asked if he was going to get in trouble and he shook his head. He told them he only wanted one person in his jersey and that was Riley.

The fifth time she wears something of his is when she is bored at home. She gets grounded by her dad for holding hands with Lucas in the house. Although both her and her mom thought it was ridiculous they play along. Since technically her mom tells her she is grounded for three hours.

She didn't know what to do besides lay on her bed and hum to herself since her dad took her phone. She decides she might as well clean up her room and clean out her closet. She had just pulled everything out when she smiles looking at the bucket that contained all Lucas boots.

Well his left boot anyways. She pulls them out sitting on the floor with them in front of her. She lined them up in a row starting with the first boot her dad ever stole from him. She smiled remembering the day like it was yesterday. She hugged the boot all night even going to bed with it.

Something nobody not even Maya knew she did.

She didn't know why but she took off one shoe putting on one of his. Granted his feet were bigger and when she tried to walk she would trip. She giggled as she tried on every boot looking at herself in the mirror. She shrugs smiling as her dad sees her telling her she was grounded for another hour.

The one time Lucas wears something of Riley is a complete accident. It was their senior year of high school and they were at her house. They were in her room making out on her bed. They had both discarded their shirts without a care in the world as they kissed each other.

He had stopped to look at her rubbing his thumb over cheek when they hear the front door open. They look at each other with wide eyes as Lucas falls off the bed grabbing what he thought was his shirt while Riley tosses her sweater over herself.

"Hey kiddies." Josh chuckles coming in Riley's room looking at them. "So what's going on here?" He asked as Riley and Lucas share a look. "Nothing much Uncle Josh just studying." Riley tells him as Lucas nods. Josh nods smiling as he goes to leave out the door.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." He heads out the door as Riley and Lucas lightly laugh. "Oh hey Lucas?" Josh says poking his head back in the room bending down grabbing something off the floor.

"Yeah?" Lucas says looking at him weirdly. "You might want to trade in the purple tank top for a more appropriate shirt before my brother gets home." He tosses him his shirt as he walks out the door closing it. Lucas looks down at his shirt as Riley tries to hold in her laugh.

"It's not funny." Lucas tells her as she nods her head while he changes. "Your right you're absolute right." Riley tells him as she bites her lip nodding her head. She grabs their books as Lucas opens his flipping through the pages. "Okay let it out." He tells her closing his book and looking at her.

Riley closes her book looking at him before she begins to laughs. She stops smiling as Lucas shakes his head. "Oh my poor baby." She cups his cheeks smiling at him before kissing him. He chuckles softly as he looks at her smiling rubbing her cheek as she sits in his lap.

Lucas begins to kiss her again but stops when Riley begins to laugh again. "I'm sorry." Riley says between giggles as Lucas shakes his head at her. She stops again as she looks at him grabbing their books. They begin to study again when Riley stops and looks at him.

"Hey Lucas?" He turns his head looking at her. "If you ever want to borrow my clothes you just have to ask." She says as she begins to laugh again. He chuckles softly before he grabs her tickling her.


	21. Summer-A New Triangle-Ferris Wheel

**Summer-A New Triangle-** **Ferris Wheels**

After a year of multiple dates, evening up and squished and uncomfortable seating arrangements. Lucas decides to end the triangle after their freshman year. He thought it be better to just be friends and enjoy the summer heading into the tenth grade.

The girls agreed putting their friendship above the triangle was better for all of them. The group was excited for the upcoming summer now that there was no triangle keeping them from enjoying their time together.

Although they plan to spend the summer together the first two weeks they would be apart. The genius couple were learning the ropes at minkus international and Lucas was going back to Texas. While Maya was going to art camp that her art teacher and Riley persuaded her to give a try.

Zay and Riley were staying in town at dance camp. Zay convinced Riley to join him and told her it would help if she wanted to try out for cheerleading the following year. They would all FaceTime everyday laughing at the different stories they would tell. Especially Riley's story of Zay tripping over her foot and knocking the table of waters over.

Lucas was ready to go back home and was a little irked. Maya had called him the week before coming home telling him that after finding herself in her art again she realized she didn't really like him. What made him even more upset was she found someone at camp.

When the group chatted with each other he would unintentionally clench his jaw at the mention of her new boyfriend. He would always log off after that not wanting to get everyone upset for yelling at her or the fact he could have been with Riley the whole time.

He knew only some of his anger was directed at Maya and the rest was directed at himself. He could have said who he wanted to be with from the beginning but he didn't he was to scared he would hurt Maya which would in turn hurt Riley.

Which was something he knew for a fact he didn't want to do.

When he returned home he had every intention of asking Riley out. He had planned to ask her to meet him at the bakery but he wasn't prepared for what was waiting for him when he got home. He got there about to change when Zay comes through his door.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Lucas asked after hugging him and walking into his closet. "Um Luke can I talk to you?" Zay asked rubbing his neck nervously like Lucas does. He looks at him and gestures to his bed as Zay sits.

"So you know how cotton candy face and I had dance camp this summer?" Lucas nod not understanding what was going on. "Yeah what about it? Did she get hurt?" Lucas asked getting worried. When they all chatted the last week he notice she seemed a little off when he asked she always said it was tiredness from camp.

"She isn't hurt." Zay smiles lightly chuckling. "She did quite well in dance camp. Shocked me and the camp." Lucas scratched his head waiting and wondering what Zay was trying to say.

Zay looks at him sitting up straighter and takes a deep breath. "I like her Luke and I wanted to know since the whole triangle was over if it be okay to ask her out?" Lucas looked at him confused but sighed realizing maybe the way Riley was acting was because she like Zay too.

"Yeah man it's okay with me if you asks her out." Lucas tells him patting his shoulder and hanging up the shirt he had taken down. "Thanks Luke this means a lot. I mean I know you liked her and all but it means a lot you letting me asks her out."

Lucas closed his eyes tightly clenching his shirt to keep from shouting he did have a problem with it. But he knew he had no right since he ended the triangle and Riley was free to like whoever she wanted.

Even if that someone was his best friend.

"Hey it's no problem." Lucas tells him turning around. "Now go asks her out before you miss your chance." Zay chuckles thanking him again and walking out the room telling him he let him know how it went. "Great." Lucas says unenthusiastic laying on his bed.

Zay called Lucas the next day telling him he had asked her and she would give him her answer that afternoon. He secretly hoped Riley would turn him down saying she still had feelings for Lucas. He knew it was wrong to think like especially when Zay texted an hour later saying she said yes.

Lucas managed to avoid hearing about Zay's upcoming date by claiming he was busy with random things at home. When the group wanted to hang out he always made excuses saying he didn't want to be a seventh wheel or he was okay with staying home.

He couldn't keep hiding when after a week they all show up at his place wanting to hang out with him. He wasn't really up for it since Maya had brought her new boyfriend who just so happen to go to their school. He didn't see Riley or Zay and Farkle told him they were on their way and would meet them at the bakery.

Lucas sighs not really wanting to go but does as he braces himself for when his best friend walked in with the girl he liked.

He puts on a fake smile when he sees Riley and Zay come walking well more like dancing through the bakery doors. He watches as Zay twirled Riley making her giggle. He clenched his fist even though he knew he had no right to be angry with either of them. "Hey guys what's...Lucas." Riley says noticing him sitting down looking at his hands.

"Hey Luke I didn't think you would ever come out your room." Zay jokes as Lucas felt Riley's eyes on him. "Well my mama thought it was time I got some sun." He says with a tight smile. "Why yes our little cowboy needed it." Maya says in her country accent making everyone but Lucas and Riley laugh.

"I'm getting a smoothie." Lucas announces standing up walking towards the counter. "Hey." He turns seeing Riley walk slowly up to him tucking her hair behind her ear and chewing at her bottom lip. A nervous habit Lucas had found out she had from watching her.

"So you've been missing from the group hangouts everything alright?" She asked placing her hand on his hand. "Yeah." He tells her looking down at their hands. "I mean been busy helping my dad. Did I miss anything?" Lucas says pulling his hand from hers.

"Oh." Riley says putting her hand in her pocket moving slightly away from him. "You didn't miss much." She goes and sits back down as Lucas watched sighing and feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. "Yes!" Zay shouts hanging up his phone and picking Riley up spinning her.

"What's going on?" Smackle asked as Lucas sips at his smoothie trying not to let seeing Zay and Riley so happy together bother him. "That was the carnival people and guess which dynamic duo just got offered to dance in their show opening day?" Everyone looks around before looking at him as he gestures at Riley and him himself.

"Riles your okay with dancing in public?" Maya asked as Lucas noticed Zay had his arm around Riley's shoulder. "Yeah Zay has helped me a lot and we have been practicing too." Riley says looking at Maya. "It helps to have the right partner." Zay says as Riley smiles softly at him before looking at Lucas.

Lucas couldn't take it and stands up trying not to look at her or hit something. "Dude where are you going?" Zay asked as the group looks at Lucas. "I was going to get a sandwich I'm starving." He didn't want to tell them he just wanted a minute alone to punch something.

"Well let's go get pizza." Farkle says as everyone agrees getting up. They walk out the bakery talking about the upcoming carnival. Lucas trailed slowly in back as he couldn't take watching Zay with his arm around Riley anymore.

"A Ferris wheel?" Riley says wide eyed biting into her pizza. "What's wrong with a Ferris wheel?" Zay asked looking at Maya and Farkle who were slightly laughing. "Oh just Riles puked the last time she was on one." They all begin to laugh as Riley tosses a pepperoni at Maya. "Only because you kept rocking the chair and I just had a whole cotton candy."

"I think perhaps you just need the right person next to you." Smackle says as everyone awes her answer. Lucas slightly rolls his eyes trying not to look at them but if he did he would have noticed Riley looking directly at him.

"Sweetheart isn't tonight Zay and Riley's big dance?" Lucas mom ask as he put down the book he was reading looking at her. He looks at the calendar seeing the day circled in red by Zay the week before. Something he did to everyone's calendars as a reminder. "Yeah but I'm not feeling well so I'm gonna skip it."

He goes back to his book as he his mom takes it from him. "Mama!" She shakes her head putting his bookmark in and sitting down on his bed. "Lucas Friar you get you butt off this bed and go down to that carnival this instance." He gives her a look as she gives it back.

"You can't be angry with Zay you gave him your permission. If it bothered you so much you should have just told him the truth." Lucas looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head. "No offense mama but you don't..." He gets cut off by his mom.

"The whole story? Lucas I'm your mother I know everything. And I know you were involved in some weird triangle that ended before summer but the whole time I knew you were in love with Riley." She smiles at him as he looked away. "I also know you were planning to ask Riley out but Zay came to you and instead of telling him the truth you lied."

Lucas slightly chuckles nodding his head. "Wow your good mama maybe you do know everything." She playfully hits him making him laugh. "You can't be mad that Zay asked her out just like you can't be mad she said yes." Lucas sighed as he looked at the picture he had of the group where Riley was on his back.

"Get dressed and go find Zay and tell him the truth. And tell my future daughter in law you love her." Lucas looked at her with wide eyes making her smile. "Love her? Mama I think we're to young for love." She gets up shaking her head handing him his jacket. "When you know you know."

She goes to walk out the door but he stops her. "You know you're asking me to tell my best friend's girlfriend I love her. You know that right?" He was hoping she say yes and tell him just to stay home. "I know and if you weren't moping around here you would know too."

She walks out after that confusing Lucas even more as he sat on his bed debating with himself on whether he should go or it. He sighs putting his jacket on still unsure if he should be doing what he was about to do.

He gets to the carnival and looks around for his friends he knew he missed Riley and Zay's dance. He felt bad that he did since his mom was right and he was feeling sorry for himself. He could have been honest but instead he chickened out. He finally spots Riley laughing at something someone is saying to her.

He couldn't help the way his heart was beating as he got closer. He had got the courage to finally say what he wanted when he stopped. He spots Zay with his arm around her waist as she leans on him. He sighs softly shaking his head and turning back around.

"Okay Ranger Rick let's hear it?" He stops tossing the basketball and looks over at Maya before shooting it. "Hear what? How did you find me anyway?" He ask continuing shooting hoping Maya left before he exploded on her. She snatches his last basketball shooting it and missing completely.

"Riley saw you walk away and she figured you would be here. She wanted to come after you but I volunteered." Lucas looked at her weirdly as she gestures a tree an empty bench. "Why did you volunteer?" She looked out at the people passing before looking at him. "I want you to yell at me."

Lucas wasn't sure he heard her right as she laughs nodding her head. "Yes huckleberry I said yell at me. This is your only chance so make it good." Lucas was sure this was a trick and the minute he opened his mouth she would hit him.

"Still in shock huh? Okay I'll get the ball rolling." Maya sits up straighter clearing her throat. "I'm sorry I got in the way of you and Riley. I really did think that I liked you. Maybe I thought since Riley and I shared pretty much everything we should share you too." Lucas looked at her weirdly with a little anger mixed in as Maya holds her hands up.

"Kidding. I don't know maybe I was jealous that Riley found this perfect person and I just wanted the same thing. Maybe I was afraid I'd get left behind while you guys fell more in love with each other. Honestly I've racked my brain for weeks and every reasoning just makes me sound selfish and like a lousy best friend. Riley told me I shouldn't but that girl would forgive a bird that pooped on her."

Lucas nods chuckling slightly knowing she was right Riley once apologized to the curb when she tripped over it. "I'm truly sorry Lucas I didn't mean to get in the way of your happiness with my best friend." Lucas sighed softly as he looks at Maya putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry too Maya. I could have said something but..." He stops as she nods saying she knew what he meant. "So friends again?" She asked holding out her hand. Lucas laughs as he pulls her into a hug. "We were always friends Maya just better ones now." She laughs as they pull apart sitting on the bench looking at the people passing.

"So what now?" Lucas asked as Maya stands up. "Now you go talk to Zay and then the girl you love." She pulls him up as he stares at her wide eyes she was the second person to say that to him tonight. "Don't deny it Ranger Rick." Maya tells him as if she could read his mind.

He chuckles as he follows her to where Zay was. "I can't believe I had the chance to yell at you and didn't take it?" Lucas tells her as Maya laughs. "Well you snooze you lose Bucky." She points to where she seen Zay telling him to move along little doggy.

He sees Zay spotting him kissing someone he noticed wasn't Riley. Lucas balled up his fist walking over and pushing Zay back and punching him. "Dude what the hell?" Zay shouts holding his lip as the girl he was with helps him up. "Baby I'll go get you ice."

She leaves as Zay sits down patting the spot next to him while still holding his lip. "I can't believe you're cheating on Riley Zay? She is the best person in the world and doesn't deserve this and you know it!" Lucas says through gritted teeth about to punch Zay again when he starts laughing.

"Maya was right you're in love with cotton candy face. Sit down Luke and I'll tell you a story." Lucas looks at him weirdly but sits down next to him as Zay pats his shoulder before he begins his story.

Spending all that time with Riley Zay did think maybe he liked her more than a friend. When he went over to Lucas house asking permission he did noticed the look on his face making him second guess himself. He knew he shouldn't have but he did ask Riley out with her saying yes.

"We went out to dinner and you know what?" Zay asked looking at Lucas who didn't want to know. "We realized we didn't have feelings for each other or at least I did." Zay tells him chuckling. "But if you agreed to be friends why didn't you tell me or why were you always throwing your arm around her?"

Zay nods as the girl he was kissing brought the ice for his lip. "Well you ignored everyone and secondly. Charlie Gardner." Lucas clenched his fist just at the mention of his name. "He found out the triangle was over and was all over Riley. So we agreed to pretend to be a couple to get him to leave her alone. You would have noticed him around if you were."

Lucas gave him a look as he shakes his head knowing Zay was right. "So stop wasting time and go tell Riley you love her." He pushes Lucas up making him trip. "Wait." Lucas says rubbing at his neck. "You said you realized you didn't have feelings for her but does that mean Riley..." Zay shakes his head smiling at him.

"Luke I think we both know she will always have feelings for one Texas boy." Lucas smiles as Zay shouts Riley was with the geniuses by the rides.

Lucas rubbed his neck going over everything he wanted to say and apologize for. He knew he owed her the biggest since he was rude to her at the bakery. He finally figured out what he was going to say when he spots her in line for the Ferris wheel with Farkle and Smackle and Charlie Gardner.

He clenched his jaw as he made his way he over towards them. He sees Smackle smile noticing him and yells out. "Ow I have something in my eye. Charlie do you see anything?" Charlie tries to ignore her even though she was pulling his arm since Riley and him were next in line.

"Smackle there is nothing there." He tells her as Riley sits down and Lucas could see she was uncomfortable knowing he was going to sit with her. "No something is there look closer Charlie." Farkle adds noticing Lucas. Charlie sighs looking as Lucas moves passes him sitting down with Riley.

"Friar!" Charlie shouts as the geniuses get on after in the next seats. Lucas looked at Riley and every word he wanted to say to Riley had completely vanished from his brain. "Hi." Lucas says after a minute of silence as Riley tucks her hair behind her ear. "Hello." She looks away as Lucas looks down before looking at her.

"You know I had this whole speech prepared for you but now that I'm next to you it's completely gone." He tells her as she glances at him. "What speech?" She asked as Lucas smile softly. "My I'm an idiot and I should have told you how I felt and how insanely jealous I was of Zay speech."

Riley looks at him as Lucas smiles at her which she returns. "Why were you jealous of Zay? We're just friends." Lucas nodded as he stares out at the night sky. "Yeah I know now but you did go on a date with him." Riley scoffs shaking her head at him. "Well I thought you were into Maya and technically the triangle was over and..."

Lucas cuts her off shaking his head. "I know and I'm sorry that was my fault Maya had called telling me she found someone and didn't like me and I realized I could have been with you that whole time. So when you went on a date with him it hurt, if I'm honest it crushed me more than I thought it would." Riley grabs his hand as Lucas intertwines their fingers.

"Why?" Riley asked looking at their hands. "Because I..." He knew he loved her but he didn't want this to be the moment he said it. At least not yet. Riley looked at him wide eye as he smiled. "I really like you Riley." He tucks the hair that fell putting it behind her ear cupping her cheek. She closes her eyes as Lucas begins to lean in.

"End of the ride Friar." Charlie shouts interrupting their moment.

Lucas growls balling up his fist as Charlie reaches for the bar. "One more go around please." Riley says handing the guy operating the ride a twenty. He chuckles nodding as he begins the Ferris wheel again. "Well I didn't expect that from you Ms. Matthews I applaud you." Riley giggles as they go round and round again.

"So what now?" Riley asked biting at her lip. Lucas looks at her smiling as he once again intertwines their hands. "Well I was hoping we could go out." He looks at her nervously as she smiles. "With the group or?" She asked as Lucas chuckles. "Well I was thinking just me and you."

"As friends?" Riley asked as Lucas cups her cheeks moving towards her. She closes her eyes as he kisses her. "I was thinking as more than that?" He whispers as they pull apart. Riley looked at him smiling as she puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd like that very much."


	22. Roommates

**Roommates**

 **Riley is 24 Lucas is 25**

 **Lucas will be friends with Josh in this**

Riley grabbed her bags staring up at the building that held her new apartment. More like her uncle Josh's old apartment since he was moving in with Maya. Now here she was living with his two roommates she only met twice before.

She sighs slumping her shoulders as she looks up at the building that held her new apartment with her new roommates. Who she wasn't even sure if they wanted her to be there.

She presses the button for her floor as she leans against the wall as the doors close. If you were to ask her two months ago if she saw herself moving in with two guys she would have said no. Back then she was happy she was living with her boyfriend who she was sure was going to propose to her.

She shook her head as the doors open dragging her feet and bags out the elevator. She looked down at the hand she thought would hold her engagement ring but no. She caught her boyfriend cheating on her with a girl from her office the same day she thought he was going to propose.

Riley was only sad for a month when she got her revenge she punched him breaking his nose and gave him a black eye. She also may have keyed his car and slashed his tires in a moment of weakness.

Or as Maya put it the proudest she has ever been of her.

She may have also fired the girl too well got her fired anyways. She would have felt bad if said girl wasn't stealing from work and hardly showed up. Riley always covered for her and now that she knew what or rather who she was doing she didn't.

She opens the door to her new apartment shaking her head as she sees Maya and Josh giving her new roommates the riot act. "Now you two better treat my Riles with respect she is going through a tough time right.. oh hey honey."

Riley rolled her eyes as she walked into her new room slamming the door behind her. She was hoping she could go one day without them telling the whole world her breakup story. It was embarrassing enough she had to come home and see that she didn't need her new roommates feeling sorry for her as well.

"Riles can we come in?" Maya asked knocking on the door. Riley sighed as she turned towards them. "That depends are my best friend and uncle walking in or the second set of parents I didn't know I had or want?" Josh chuckles as Maya glares at him. "We're just trying to look out for you honey that's all."

Riley slumps down on her bed laying back. "Well can you look out for me without telling everyone I got cheated on. Please?" She pleads as Maya and Josh sit beside her. "Okay so you want to meet your new roommates?" Maya asked as Riley groans laying back down.

"I'm sure you two filled them in on the story that is Riley Matthews so no. I think I'm gonna turn in and meet them tomorrow without you two." They tell her goodnight as they leave. She unpacks most of her boxes before she gets hungry. She was tempted just to stay in her room but her stomach would have none of that.

She checked the hallway seeing that both of their doors were closed. She hoped they were asleep since it was well past ten o'clock. She makes it to the living room when she gets scared.

"Hey sugar." She closes her eyes mentally cursing herself as she turns around smiling softly giving a short wave.

"We had a bet going to see if you would come out tonight since Josh and Maya told us your story. Pay up Luke." Riley looks at both of them weirdly before heading into the kitchen. "Sorry about that." Riley looked over from the fridge seeing her dirty blond green eyes roommate walk in. "Zay can be..." He rubs his neck at a loss for words.

"Blunt." She says grabbing an apple from the fridge. "I was going to say a big mouth but let's go with blunt." He chuckles softly as he stares at her. "I'm Lucas by the way or Luke either is fine with me." He holds out his hand as Riley shakes it.

"Riley. But I assume my unwanted parents filled you in on that?" He goes to speak when Zay walks through the door. "Oh sugar they filled us in alright and I must say that guy was an idiot. I'm Zay by the way."

He smiles at her as Riley shakes her head walking back towards her room. She stops smiling slightly when she hears Zay yell out as Lucas tells him he was the idiot.

The next morning she wakes to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She smiles when she opens her door seeing a tray with breakfast on it plus two cups of coffee. She shakes her head as she reads the note from Lucas.

 _Sorry again about Zay he really has no filter. Figured you might not want to eat with him well at least until you become acclimated with his presence. I've known him since birth and I still haven't._

 _-Lucas_

 _Ps. Didn't know how you took your coffee so that's why there are two cups._

Riley couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she ate her breakfast and reread the note from Lucas. She thought it was sweet he made her breakfast but she felt bad that she wasn't out there enjoying it with them.

She was going to go out until she hears Zay laughing at something and wasn't sure she was ready for anymore of his questions. She stayed in her room most of the day trying to organize all her things. She didn't realize how much stuff she had as she looks around her room.

She decides to take a break and heads to the kitchen for a snack. She stands by the living room sneaking a peek not seeing Zay or Lucas. She heads for the kitchen door about to open it when it swings open knocking her out.

"Great going Lucas you killed her! How are we going to explain this to Josh? Better yet how are we going to explain this to Maya?!" Riley groans as she feels someone put their hand on her head. "Shut up Zay it was your fault you pushed me."

She slowly opens her eyes seeing Lucas and Zay standing over her. "Oh thank goodness." Lucas whispers helping her sit up. "Zay get her an ice pack. And stop talking." Lucas picks her up carrying her to her room.

"You didn't have to carry me I could have walked." Riley tells him as Lucas continues looking at the bump that formed. "No I had to I bruised you." He looks at her weirdly when she starts to laugh. "Lucas I would have gotten a bump on the head by myself I'm accident prone."

Lucas looks at her as she smiles nodding her head making him chuckle. "Still. I caused this one." He lightly touches her forehead when Zay walks in. "Well well well what's going on here?" Lucas gives him a look before shaking his head. "I was making sure she didn't have a concussion."

Zay nods as he hands him the ice pack. "And you had to do that while holding her still?" Lucas and Riley share a look as Riley begins to blush not realizing that although Lucas brought her in he was still holding her. "Shut up Zay." Riley looks at Lucas as he places her on the bed handing her the ice pack.

Zay leaves the room chuckling as Lucas shakes his head. "I don't think you have a concussion but you should ice it." She nods as she puts the ice pack on her head. Lucas gets up walking towards her door when Riley stops him. "I like my coffee with just cream and thank you."

He chuckles softly before rubbing his neck walking out.

Embarrass and afraid Zay would make inappropriate jokes Riley decided to stay in her room. Since she stayed in there she decided to reorganize her stuff once again. She would have been in her room permanently if she had a fridge and never had to leave her room unless she needed the bathroom.

She looks out her door heading towards the bathroom still looking around when she gets scared. "Zay isn't here." She jumps holding her chest as Lucas leans in his doorway smiling at her. "You scared me." She says lightly dancing as she looks at him. "I'm sorry I thought you seen me with all your sleuthing you were doing."

"I wasn't sleuthing I was merely avoiding another embarrassing moment." He chuckles softly as he rubs his neck. "That's true well I'll let you go so you can go." She looks at him weirdly making him chuckle. "The bathroom. Although I am enjoying this dance."

Riley narrowed her eyes at him as she heads for the bathroom. "Guess I didn't avoid one then." She whispered to herself as she closes the door.

Riley groaned softly rolling on her side and covering her ears with her pillow. How can someone snore that loud and through the walls no less. She thought to herself glancing at the time. It was only one in the morning and she was now thanks to Zay wide awake.

She tried to remember where she had left her earphones but she wasn't entirely sure since she moved everything around again. She sighs grabbing her blanket and pillow hoping she couldn't hear him from the living room.

Just as she was about to lay down Lucas voice stops her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She stops looking at him as he walks towards her shaking his head. "That couch is full of crumbs and wrappers. Zay doesn't exactly follow the chore chart."

Riley giggled as Lucas grabbed her blanket and pillow telling her to follow him. He leads her towards his room closing the door behind them. "So not fair how come you can't hear that sound coming out of Zay?" She asked as Lucas shows her his secret.

"I play my sounds of the world cd. But don't tell anyone it's kind of embarrassing." He tells her turning the cd off and rubbing at his neck. "No it's nice and Josh is the worst realtor. I think he just wanted to move in with Maya." Lucas chuckled as he fixed his bed for Riley.

"Lucas I can sleep on the floor I feel bad taking your bed." She tells him trying to take her pillow and blanket back. "Nope sorry can't do that besides I have a sleeping bag it reminds me of camping." Riley smiled as she laid down on his bed which was surprisingly comfortable.

"Hey Riley?" Lucas whispers as Riley hums in response closes her eyes . "I know you don't want to talk about it and I shouldn't say anything but after knowing you for a couple of days I have to say." He pauses as Riley opens her eyes waiting. "Zay was right that guy is an idiot for letting you go."

Riley didn't know why but she couldn't help smiling at that. "Thank you Lucas." He tells her your welcome as she hears him move. "You still awake?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah. Is it the sounds I can change it?" Riley shakes her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No I just can't fall asleep. It's like I can still hear Zay's snores in my head. Is that weird?" Lucas chuckles softly telling her no. "You know I don't really think I loved him." Riley says as she hears Lucas sits up causing her to do the same.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he sits on the bed turning on his light. "Well I think maybe that's why I wasn't so heartbroken in the end. Embarrassed yes but not as heartbroken. Does that make any sense?" She asked feeling self conscious under Lucas gaze.

"No. I mean yeah it makes sense. It was good that you found out before you married the guy." Riley looks at him weirdly as Lucas widens his eyes apologizing. "No I mean not good you got cheated on just you know you got out before you ended up married and unhappy. I'm sorry I'm gonna stop talking now."

"It's okay Lucas I get it." She laughs more as Lucas playfully nudges her. "You getting sleepy?" He asked as Riley shook her head. "I'd like to keep talking if that's okay?" Lucas chuckles nodding his head. "Yeah I'd like that too."

They talked all the way until the next morning starting a new tradition. Every night for the next month or two Riley and Lucas found each other sleeping in the others room. They would talk about everything and Riley found she was really falling for him.

"I can't describe it Maya I've never felt like this before." Riley giggled throwing herself on Maya's bed as she talked. "I think anyone with eyes can see that Riles. But does he like you? I don't want you to get hurt again." Riley smiled at her knowing she was right.

Lucas and her did only know each other for three months and she had just gotten over her last boyfriend. But she couldn't help feeling comfortable and completely like herself with Lucas. She learned more about him in their time talking than she had with her last boyfriend.

"I have a plan to find that out hopefully it works itself out." She tells her as Maya laughs shaking her head telling her good luck.

"Wow it smells good in here." Riley turned smiling as she sees Lucas drop his keys on the counter. "Hey. I thought I make us dinner well you dinner for letting me invade your space with Zay's obnoxious snoring." She nervously laughs tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay let me just wash up."

He turns to leave as Riley calls out to him causing him to turn back around. "Yeah?" He asked looking at her. Riley bit her lip as she knew she couldn't wait another second especially since she felt like she was going to lose her nerve. "Okay well the thing is this just isn't a thank you dinner."

"It's not?" Lucas says moving closer to her making her cheeks heat up. "No Well it is but it's also a..." Riley pauses mustering all her courage and kissing him. "I like you Lucas." She whispers as they pull apart. "I like you too." She smiles when she sees the smile on his face but frowns when he steps back shaking his head.

"But we can't do this." He says rubbing his neck. "What do you mean?" She asked as he looks at her. "I have a girlfriend and it wouldn't be right. I mean we're roommates I don't want to mess that up." Riley nods as she swallows the lump in her throat. "Oh well... okay. Well you should still eat I mean I already did and I'm just gonna go to bed now night."

Lucas tried to talk to her but Riley shook her head heading towards her room. She couldn't believe she just embarrassed herself like that. She stayed in her room only leaving when she had to work or go to the bathroom. She made sure she waited until the last minute to go to the kitchen or wait till Zay was in there so she wasn't alone with Lucas.

She was still embarrassed even more when she found out Lucas really didn't have a girlfriend. She stayed in her room for a whole week embarrassed and feeling like Lucas just said that because he felt bad he didn't have feelings for her like she did for him.

"Honey... you okay?" Maya asked coming in her room closing the door. "Hi peaches." She mumbles as she throws a pillow over her face. "I have something to tell you but I'm afraid you might burrow deeper into your bed." Riley lifts the pillow off her face looking at Maya. "Boing told well threatened huckleberry and Zay if they made a move on you he would do bodily harm."

Riley sat up gripping the pillow in her hand. "I'm going to kill him!" She got up but Maya jumped on her causing her to fall. " I already punished him for you. I punched him as hard as I could and I'm withholding sex." Riley made a face as her and Maya sat up on the floor. "I can't believe and I can believe Josh would do something like this."

"He's just trying to look out for you Riles." Maya tells her as they sit on her bed. "I know it's just..." she sighs laying back. "Is Lucas really a bad guy and that's why he doesn't want me to be with him? Why even let me move in here?" Maya smiled as Riley lightly laughs shaking her head. "Oh I forgot he just couldn't wait to be with his ferret."

Maya nudges her as Riley does it back to her making both of them giggle. "So what are you going to do about huckleberry?" Maya asked as they stopped laughing. Riley shrugged not really sure what she was going to do.

"Hey." Riley took an earbud out when she seen Lucas leaning in her doorway. She smiles slightly putting down her book as well. "Hey." He gestures if he can come in and Riley nods as he grabs her desk chair sitting by her bed. "So I see you found your earphones?" Riley nods as she turns her music off.

"Yeah." They look at each other both about to say something and laugh. "I just wanted to apologize about the whole girlfriend thing." He says nervously rubbing his neck. "It's okay Lucas, I get why you did it anyways." He looks at her weirdly as she mouths Josh making him turn red.

"It's not just that I like you Riley I just..." He stops when Zay knocks interrupting them. "Hey people I got pizzas and movies. Living room two minutes." Riley shakes her head as she stands up. "Sorry Zay but I actually have a date I need to get ready for." Lucas and Zay both look at her as she goes to her closet.

"Well Luke and I will get out of your hair. Have fun." Zay pulls Lucas as Riley closes her door sighing and shaking her head. She didn't have a date. Why did she say she had a date. Now that she said something she had to get dressed and pretend she did.

Otherwise she is going to look ridiculous for lying to her roommates. One of which happens to be the guy she liked.

She got dressed texting Maya telling her she had lost her mind and told Lucas she had a date. She laughed grabbing her jacket as Maya told her Lucas was the one out of his mind and Josh was so dead.

"Okay see you guys later." Riley calls out closing the front door pressing the button for the lobby. She jumps slightly when Lucas gets on with her. "Thought I walk you out and meet this guy." He tells her as she smiles slightly before pulling out her phone.

"Oh look he's running late and wants me to meet him. Talk to you later." Riley tells him as the doors open. She presses all the buttons causing the doors to close before Lucas could get out. She shakes her head as she walks towards the subway station getting on the train.

She didn't have anywhere to go so she headed for the movies. That weekend they were showing all her favorite Disney movies and she smiles as she sits down. She text Maya telling her not to tell Josh or Lucas where she was.

"It was so embarrassing Maya, I literally pushed every button in the elevator and ran." Riley paces in her room deciding what to where to go back to the movies. "Maya it's not funny okay. I'm hanging up bye." She shakes her head as she grabs her dress that made her feel like a princess.

"Hey." She turned seeing Lucas standing in her doorway watching her. "Hi." Riley says clutching her dress to her body. "Another date?" Lucas asked as Riley noticed him clenching his fist. She nods going towards her closet before turning back to him.

"Actually you know what. No. I don't have a date and I didn't have one last night either." Lucas looks at her weirdly and she wished she could take back what she said. "Then why did you say you did?" He asked closing her room door when he raises his voice. Riley shakes her head as hits him in the arm.

"Why do you think? Because I like you and you just want to be friends because of something empty threat from my uncle Josh." She sighs as he begins to rub his neck. "I like you too Riley but..." he stops once again when someone knocks on her door. "Hey what's going on here?" Josh asked looking between the two of them.

"Nothing I'm going to the movies so yeah I need to change." She goes out the room only to come back. "No you know what no. Josh I like Lucas and I think he may like me but because you "threatened" him and Zay he won't do anything so before I lose the rest of my courage."

She takes a deep breath looking at Lucas. "I like you Lucas a lot like a lot more than I thought I could and I want to be with you and I could be just embarrassing myself but I'm going to be at the movies and I hope to see you there if not then I'll know your answer." She leaves after that not looking back.

Riley arrived just in time to watch the lion king. She sat looking around every so often to see if she could spot Lucas. She sighs wiping at her eyes when it came to the part where mufasa just died half crying for that and the other for making a fool of herself.

She was going to get up and live in her room till she found a new place when someone sits down next to her. "Sorry I'm late what did I miss?" She gasps seeing Lucas as he turns and smiles at her. "Mufasa just died and simba left the pridelands."

Lucas smiles wiping her eyes before kissing her. "I do feel the same way." He whispers when they pull apart. "You do?" She whispers sniffing. "Yeah I was just afraid and do you know how many theaters there are?" Riley lightly laughed as he kissed her again. "Sorry I just wasn't sure you would show up so I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay better late than ever. Although Zay was upset you didn't fall in love with him." Riley giggled as Lucas kissed her head as he put his arm around her pulling her closer. "We wouldn't have worked out anyway." She whispers as he looks at her. "Why not?" She looks up at him and smiles.

"He snores."


	23. Riley's Favorite Rainy Day Activities

**Riley's Favorite Rainy Day Activities**

 **Riley is 23 and Lucas is 24**

 **Yes another rain inspired one shot. I love the rain**

Lucas checked over the list marking things off as he shopped. He smiles chuckling softly as he reads the text from Riley asking for more hot cocoa. He text back telling her of course he would get it for even though that was the third box in the past two days. Apparently she along with her uncle Josh were in a funk. Maya had gone off to San Francisco for two weeks and apparently both of them were lost without her.

Lucas told Riley she still had him but he knew it wasn't exactly the same since Riley and Maya hadn't really been that far apart. They even lived in the same apartment building.

But Lucas loved Riley and would do anything for her even buy her more hot cocoa. He checked over his list once more when he notice it was pouring outside. He smiled turning back in the aisle grabbing more things that weren't on the list.

He knew there was only one way to cheer Riley up and he was going to accomplish it. He heads home stopping by Josh's apartment giving him the sandwich and chips he got him while at the store. Before Maya left she told Lucas he needs to make sure Josh ate.

Apparently when he was writing and in the zone he could go days without stopping even for food and water. He didn't know how he got elected babysitter but he obliges grabbing him some food. Josh nods biting into it as he closes the door.

Lucas heads up to his own apartment shaking his head as he hears the sad song playing. "Riley Matthews almost Friar we've talked about this." He tells her snatching her phone out her hand as she pouts. "She left me Lucas my peaches left me."

Lucas couldn't help shaking his head chuckling as he put away the groceries. "Maya isn't gone she simply is in another state. How come you never act like this when I leave?" He sits next to her as she picks at the pillow she was holding smiling.

"That's because you have never left me although that summer I broke my leg and your Pappy Joe did too and you had to leave. I may have spent that whole first month wearing nothing but black and played my sad Riley playlist over and over driving Maya crazy."

Riley giggled as Lucas pulled her towards him kissing her. "Your amazing Riley Friar." She giggles saying Matthews as he kisses her face all over. "Did you remember my hot cocoa I drank the last cup earlier." Riley tells him getting up as Lucas pulls her back onto his lap.

"Before you go hot cocoa crazy close your eyes and listen." He puts his finger to his lips as she closes her eyes. He smiles when she gasps before breaking into a wide smile. "It's raining!" She whispers running towards their window opening it some and putting her hand out letting the rain fall on it.

"So I thought to get you out of your missing Maya funk we can do all the things you love to do in the rain." She squeals with delight as Lucas shakes his head pulling her back on his lap. "So what are we doing first? Cuddles and a movie? Oh no marshmallow roasting? Oh I know..."

Lucas chuckles covering her mouth as she continues talking. "Okay giddy girl I compiled a list for us. And I think we should stick to that." She gives him her puppy dog eyes as he moves his hand from her mouth. "Show me this list then Friar." He smiles pulling it out his pocket as she studies it.

"Move number three to number one and you got yourself a deal." He looks at her weirdly before looking at the list and then her. "Okay on one condition though. You can't look in any sewer drains. Deal?" He holds out his hand as she bobs her head back and forth.

She puts her hand in his but doesn't shake it. "Technically I only did that once and it was in high school." He shakes his head as he looks at her. After she got over her fear of scary movies the group back in high school decided to watch both versions of the Stephen king it.

Riley had braved both only clutching Lucas arm twice with both movies. She had wanted to make paper boats and float them along the streets. Something she got everyone to do. Everything was going good until somehow she got her boat stuck by a sewer drain and nearly pee her herself when a red balloon floated out.

Lucas comforted her taking her home and making Maya and Farkle who had helped her apologize and do two nice things Riley wanted for someone else because of it.

"Okay you ready?" Lucas asked fixing the last boat as Riley came out their room in her purple rain coat and boots. "I'm ready. Should we invite uncle Josh?" She asked as she put on her purple hat. "I asked and he's got a chapter to finish before the end of the day." Riley nodded as she grabbed her umbrella and closed the door.

They walked down the street as Lucas takes one of the boats handing it to Riley. "Okay no stops at the sewer drains." Lucas tells her as Riley sticks out her tongue telling him she wasn't a child and would stay on the sidewalk.

He shakes his head smiling at her as he opens the umbrella knowing she was going to look in the sewer because she just couldn't help herself. He watches as she walks slowly towards the drain slowly peeking in before grabbing her boat and moving along.

"That was so fun. What's next?" Riley giggles as Lucas hands her his list. "You pick beautiful." She smiles biting her lip looking at the list. "Number six please." Lucas looks at it and then her nodding his head. They head towards their favorite ice cream shop with the owner already waiting with ice cream for them.

"Are we in here to much?" Riley ask Lucas with a giggle as they sit on the bench outside the ice cream shop. "No I called ahead paying and everything but he did call the ice cream the Rainy Day Riley special." She giggles as Lucas kisses her head.

Everytime it rained Riley would always make it a habit to come get herself or Lucas and her ice cream. Whenever someone ask her why ice cream on a cold day she would always say why not. Ice cream is best on a cold day.

"So next number my love?" Lucas asked as Riley looked over the list again. "Number four please." He nods tossing their cups as they wave bye and head to the bakery. "You know your father will probably kill Lucas and me if you get sick honey." Her mom says as she hands Riley and Lucas hot cocoas.

"Mrs. Matthews I'll make sure she keeps on her jacket and everything." Lucas tells her as she smiles kissing Riley's head. They hail a cab and head towards the little dock by the water. "Hey you two I figured you be out here since it raining." The guy renting boats says. He hands over the boat oars as Lucas thanks him getting into the boat with Riley.

For their one year anniversary Lucas took her on a boat ride. Everything was going great until a huge storm cloud popped up pouring rain down on them. Lucas tried rowing faster and ended up falling out the boat as Riley laughed falling over in the boat.

"Well you ready Mrs Friar?" Lucas asked bowing in front of her. "Soon to be." Riley tells him with a curtsy as she giggles getting in the boat. "So should we recreate that day?" She ask as Lucas paddles them out. He scrunches his face before nodding his head. "Yes but I refuse to fall in the water."

Riley giggled softly as she leaned forward kissing his cheek. "How am I doing on distracting you my dear?" Riley scrunches her face making Lucas chuckle. "Amazingly." He leans forward as she does kissing her softly as she smiles.

"I could stay out here all day couldn't you Luke?" Riley ask throwing her arms out and lifting her head towards the sky. "With you by my side? I think I could." Riley bites her lip as she smiles softly at him as they head back in.

"Okay love what number now?" Lucas asked as Riley scanned the list. He smiles watching her look at the last three items with a serious look. "I can't decide which one I want to do. Cause if we do this with this that ends the day early. But I think we should leave this for last." She says pointing at the list.

Lucas takes it from her hands crumbling it up and tossing it. "I have a better idea." She looks at him weirdly as he hails them a cab taking her to her parents apartment building and onto the roof.

"Now just wait there while I turn on the music." He says plugging in his phone to the speakers Farkle convince the landlord to let him install. Really they were only allowed since Riley's dad was the landlord.

"May I have this dance?" He ask bowing once again in front of her making her smile. "Yes you may sir." He twirls her making her giggle as the Beatles something begins to play in the background. "I love this song." Riley says as she puts her arms around his neck. He kisses her cheek and whispers I know making her shiver.

"Cold?" He ask as she shakes her head. "Not even a little." They continue dancing with Lucas making Riley giggle as he twirled her along the rooftop. "What are you doing?" They both groan as they see Cory Matthews standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Daddy we're dancing what are you doing here?" Riley asked putting her hand on her hip. Giggling when Lucas whispers his Lucas senses must have been tingling leading him up there.

"Excuse me young lady I live here and what are you doing out here in the pouring rain? Hmm trying to catch an pneumonia?" Riley and Lucas share a look shaking their heads as they look up. The rain had calmed down and was barely drizzling now. "Let's go you two." He hugs Riley tightly as soon as she passes him.

Lucas holds out his arms as he scoffs walking ahead with Riley checking to make sure she didn't have a fever. "Mr. Matthews are you ever going to admit you like me? I mean I'm almost your son." Cory gasps as they reach the door as Riley tells him it was true.

"Told you dad would go after them." Auggie says to his mom as he tosses towels to the wet couple. "Sorry sweetheart he heard the music and dashed out the apartment." Topanga tells her as Riley smiles saying not to worry about it. "Let's go get you some dry clothes you too Lucas."

They follow as they change putting their clothes in the dryer as they sit down next to Auggie who was flipping through the channels. "Anything you guys want to watch?" He ask handing the remote to Riley. She smiles at Lucas turning it to singing in the rain as she cuddles up to him.

"Hey make room for me." Her dad says squeezing himself between them as Riley sighs. "Daddy no offense but I rather snuggle with the one I love." He smiles hugging her kissing her head. "You're sweetheart." Lucas chuckles mouthing he loved her and they only had one left to go.

Halfway through the movie her dad falls asleep snoring in her ear making her miss the most of the movie. "Mom. Mommy I can't breathes." Riley gasps as Lucas and Topanga help her out from her dad's arms. "I think we should go." Riley whispers to Lucas as they grab their stuff saying bye.

"We forgot our clothes." Lucas chuckles as they get out the cab. Riley shakes her head as she laughs walking up the steps to their door. She smiles as she looks up feeling the rain starting up again. She turns around putting her arms around his neck smiling at him.

"Thank you for today Luke. I know I can get a little bit dramatic about things but I love you and today." Lucas smiles softly pulling her close. "You never have to thank me Riley I'd do just about anything for you." Riley tilts her head smiling at him. "Anything?" She ask as he nodded saying anything.

"Kiss me Friar." He chuckles softly kissing her accomplishing her list with his favorite activity.


	24. The Matthews Family Game Night

**The Matthews Family Game Night**

 **Lucas Edition**

 **Riley is 16 and Lucas is 17**

 **takes place after ski lodge**

Riley shook her head at every outfit as she browsed through her closet looking for the perfect one. She was nervous and wanted the perfect outfit to calm her nerves down and help her get through this night. They were having another family game night and this time Lucas was invited not just as a guest but as her boyfriend.

Her dad had suggested well demanded Lucas come over since Riley and him were supposed to have a date night at the movies. Something her dad said no to since it's a dark theater and that leads to hand holding then putting your arm around them which in turn leads to kissing.

Suffice it to say Riley and Lucas turned the darkest red they've ever been especially since her dad discussed this in front of the entire class.

She touches the jellybean necklace Lucas got her after they came back from the ski lodge smiling at it. He told her since the actual jellybean he gave her would go bad why not have a more permanent one.

She wore it everywhere and never took it off just like Lucas kept the leaf she gave him framing it.

She pulled out two dresses holding them against her body in the mirror when she gets scared. "Wear the purple one." She turns around seeing Maya smiling at her as she comes through her bay window. "Hey peaches what are you doing here?" She asked changing into the dress.

"I'm here for game night you didn't think I'd miss Matthews fainting at the sight of huckleberry did you?" Maya ask smiling at Riley who gives her a look making Maya laugh. "I'm kidding Riles I'm meeting Boing here. We're supposed to take Auggie and Ava to the movies."

Riley looks at her and bites her lip to keep from squealing and spoiling the surprise for Maya. Her uncle Josh was supposed to babysit Auggie but Ava wanted to come over for game night since Lucas was going to be there. Riley knew Josh knew this but had a feeling he wanted some alone time with his someday girl.

"Well I'm sure it will be fun." Riley tells her combing her hair. The doorbell rang as Riley got excited as Maya groaned walking with her downstairs. "It's going to be fun peaches hopefully." Riley tells her as they make their way downstairs.

"It's easy for you to say you don't have children to deal with." Riley looks at her and then at her dad who was trying to remove Lucas boot from his foot as he stood talking with her mom and Josh. "Oh yeah I have no kid to look out for." Riley says pointing at her dad as they both laugh.

Riley walks over to Lucas who was looking at her like he did on their first date. "Hi." He says smiling at her. "Hi." She whispers feeling her cheeks heat up. "Hi." He says again as Riley playfully glares at Maya who bleh them.

"Uncle Josh." Riley says nodding her head at Maya as Josh nods knowing if he didn't get Maya out of there Riley would never leave the house and chances of her having a date alone were slim to none. "You ready Hart?" He ask as Maya smiles looping her arm through his.

"Always boing." She smiles at him before looking at Auggie and Ava who were smiling at her. "Okay munchkins let's go." She swings her arm gesturing at the front door. Auggie beckons her to him as he whispers in her ear. "It's just you two tonight. Don't hurt my uncle." Riley hugs him as Maya's cheeks heat up.

"Ready?" Josh ask as she nods her head smiling as they walk out the door. "Okay She didn't faint pay up." Riley smiles holding out her hand to her parents and Auggie and Ava. "Am I missing something?" Lucas ask looking at them. Riley smiles handing him a dollar. "You didn't see nothin."

Lucas looks confused making Auggie and Ava laugh as Mrs. Matthews sets up the first game. "Lucas you remembered your chips right?" He nods holding up his bag of pretzels as Riley and Auggie Hi Five each other. "So we playing the family game or what?" Lucas asked as Mr. Matthews shuffled.

"Not tonight cha chi." Riley gives him a look explaining the game to Lucas. They were playing what they called poker chip shuffle. A game invented by Riley to occupy Auggie one night the power went out and they were home alone.

Basically you can use anything as your poker chips and you get five cards you pass a card to the person on your left until you have at least two pairs.

"It's dorky I know." Riley sheepishly tells Lucas as she tucks her hair behind her ear. Lucas puts his hand on top of hers smiling at her. "I don't think it's dorky at all." They smile at each other turning red as Auggie and Ava Oo them. "Okay enough of that." Cory says flicking popcorn at Lucas.

"Daddy, Lucas." Riley groaned as Lucas flicked popcorn back at him. They play a couple of rounds with Auggie winning each time thanks in part to Lucas and her dad not so discreetly passing him the cards he needed.

The next game they play is go fish with Riley and Auggie watching as their mom battled with Ava and Lucas battled their dad. "I win!" Ava shouted as Topanga made a face throwing down her cards. "You cheated." She mumbled making Riley and Auggie laugh.

The next game they play is sorry which ended quickly thanks in part to Riley's dad continually flicking Lucas pieces off the board and shouting sorry. The next game they play is connect four they each had to take turns playing. Another game that doesn't last long when Lucas beats Mr. Matthews each time they play.

"So what's the next game I can beat you at?" Lucas ask smiling at him as Topanga holds him back. "Let's play the couples game." Ava shouts as everyone but Cory agrees. "Mr. Matthews I'll be on your team." Lucas says as Riley looks at him.

"We can even make it interesting." Lucas adds as Riley looks at her dad who smiles folding his arms across his chest. "Okay Mr. Friar Let's hear it." Lucas smiles as he tells him. Lucas would pair up with him and if he got every answer right Cory had to agree to let Riley and him have dates alone with no interruptions.

"And if you can't answer every question?" He ask as Lucas rubs his neck. "You can come along on our dates with us." He holds out his hand as Riley goes to speak. She looks at Lucas who subtly winks at her. "Deal Mr. Friar." They shake hands as they begin the couples game.

"Okay how did you do it?" Riley asked as Lucas and her sat in a booth in the bakery sharing a piece of cake. Lucas chuckles softly as he puts his fork down. "Remember how we pulled that scam on Maya back in middle school?" Riley tilts her head looking at him weirdly before smiling nodding her head.

"But How did you manage to get him. He's the king." Riley tells him eating a piece of the cake. Lucas smiles as he explains exactly how he did it.

It had started a week before when Mr. Matthews had ruin their rooftop picnic. Lucas had come to the bakery needing a cheering up smoothie when he was approached by Mrs. Matthews. He told her all the things he was doing and how Riley and Lucas never had a proper date that didn't get interrupted by him.

"So your mom wanting your dad to stop acting crazy enlisted your brother and the little misses. Turns out they were great accomplices." While Cory wasn't paying attention Ava and Auggie would take a card from the game and ask him questions.

They knew to only ask when Riley and Lucas were together so he would be so distracted he wouldn't know what he was doing. After they got their answers they gave them to Lucas who studied them and made sure those questions would be on the top so they would get asked first.

"So you bested the king of scams for me?" Riley asked as Lucas brushed the hair off her face. "Of course I would do anything for you." Riley blushes as he smiles at her. "Plus it was really fun scamming your dad." Riley giggles as they grab their forks holding them up.

"To the king of scams." Riley toasts as Lucas chuckles clinking his fork with hers.


	25. Promposal

**Promposals**

 **Riley and Lucas are seniors**

 _Lucas sat at his desk looking over all the pictures and tiny flowers he had gotten. Over the past week he had been receiving flowers attached with pictures of the same spot over and over again. He wasn't sure what to make of it and he thought maybe it was Riley since prom was coming up._

 _After all they were dating but he wasn't to sure since she was always around him when he got clues and had an unreadable expression on her face when he showed her them. Plus they both knew it was their senior year and didn't want to make a big fuss about it._

 **The Week Before**

The first balloon he receives is on Sunday when he was playing with the ends of Riley's hair as she laughed at Zay's impression of her dad from earlier that day. They were all currently sitting on the bleachers by the football field.

They were spending their afternoon there watching as Maya ran from the fifty yard line to the goal post. She was helping the geniuses with an experiment that she was getting extra credit for.

Which was the only reason she was helping them and regretting at the same time.

As they were laughing Lucas sees Zay point at someone behind them. Lucas turns his head as he sees Charlie walking towards them with a ballon and flower in his hand along with an envelope. He clenches his fist thinking he was trying to ask out Riley but calms slightly when he realized he stopped in front of him not her.

Charlie smiles popping the balloon over him as confetti rains down on Lucas and Riley who was cuddled in his side. Lucas scooped some up tossing it at Charlie who hands him the flower and envelope. He looks at him weirdly as he salutes him walking away.

Zay sits next to him nudging him to open the envelope. He hands Riley the flower as he opens it and pulls out a photo. He looks weirdly at it as he stares at the picture not understanding what it meant at all. There was no image really except he noticed it was the trees in the park.

Other than that there was no note or anything. He turns to Riley asking if she did it but she shook her head.

The second time he receives the same gift is Monday at lunch time. He was sitting with his friends once again playing with Riley's hair as she fed him a French fry. Maya walks in late holding the balloon smiling mischievously as she stops in front of him. Before he can say no she pops the confetti balloon once again over his head.

She laughs as she sits down watching him spit out some that had gotten in his mouth. He would have been mad but laughs himself when she falls off the bench and onto the floor. Zay helps her up as she hands him the flower and envelope with the same photo.

He asked who gave it to her but she shrugs saying it was taped to her locker with instructions to deliver to him. Lucas turns to Riley who stares at the flower as Lucas pulls her close kissing her head. He looked around trying to see who was messing with him but after Maya popped the balloon everybody went back to their own lunches.

The third time he receives the confetti blast is in history class on Tuesday. Mr. Matthews was the deliverer and wasted no time in showering him in the confetti. He shook his head as Mr. Matthews handed him his envelope and flower and went about his lesson like he didn't just creat a mess in class.

He once again looks at Riley who gives him a small smile as he wonders what is going through her mind.

The fourth time is on Wednesday in the hallway as he's kissing Riley between classes. He was kissing her neck when someone clears their throat behind him causing him to groan making Riley giggle. He turns around spotting yogi on skates with the confetti balloon and familiar envelope and flower.

He tells Yogi to hold on as he puts on his hoods zipping it up tightly. He was a little tired of explaining to his mother why her clean house was covered in confetti. Riley giggled saying the whole thing was pretty much deja vu for her since yogi slipped on the confetti and Charlie picked him up taking him to the nurse.

The fifth time he receives his usual gifts is Thursday while they are all at the bakery studying. Minus Riley who was working clearing off tables and helping customers. He smiles when she puts a piece of cake in front of him but groans when he sees what she was holding.

She ends up being the one to give him his confetti shower making sure to take him outside. He could see it was starting to bother her a bit since Zay and his big mouth kept saying maybe this was somebody's promposal for him.

He tried to reassure Riley that it wouldn't matter since they were together but on Friday morning Missy Bradford hands him his gifts of the same flower and envelope with his confetti balloon.

It wouldn't have been so bad but she kissed his cheek and throughout the day kept winking at him. Lucas knew they needed to talk especially since Riley had seen her do all that and went straight home after school.

After their talk well he talked while Riley quietly listened to him. He knew he didn't need to explain how much he loved her or the fact even if this was someone's promposal for him he wasn't going to say yes.

He knew it was still bothering her when he decided instead of hanging out with him she was going to spend her Saturday cleaning her room. Which he noticed was completely clean.

So that's how he spent his Saturday morning trying to figure out who was sending him these gifts. So he can turn them down nicely since he already had an amazing girlfriend he was going to prom with.

"Lucas this was left for you." His mom says coming into his room with a box and the same familiar gifts he's been receiving all week. He groans as his mom places it on his desk as she picks up the pictures he was looking at. "Did you see who left it?" He asked hoping to catch them.

"No sorry. What's all this?" She asked flipping through the photos. "That's a long story ma." She looks at him as he explains about all the gifts and how upset Riley was about it all. "So you don't know who sent them to you?" She asked as he shook his head. "Nope all I have are these pictures that offer no clues and the flowers."

He sighs sitting next to the box about to open it when his mom laughs. "What?" He ask getting up seeing she was flipping through the pictures again. "Look." She says flipping the pictures like a flip book. He shakes his head in confusion as she does it again. He widens his eyes taking the pictures from her.

She kisses his head as he flips through the pictures once more. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. It was right in front of his face the whole time. He chuckles softly shaking his head wondering how he didn't see it before. In every photo there was a small purple cat.

And since his mom turned the photos into a flip book he seen that the cat moved across the photos. He smiles looking at it again before walking towards the box on his bed opening it.

He laughs out loud pulling out the purple cat seeing that it had something on its collar. Riley.

 _Follow the purple cat._

He grabbed his jacket and the cat telling his mom he see her later as he walked out his front door. He stopped looking at the cat smiling before he pulls out his phone making a call. "Hey I need a favor."

He makes his way into the park feeling like someone was watching him as he walked. He looked around but couldn't see anyone so he kept walking. He stops again looking around trying to see if he could spot Riley when Missy steps in front of him.

"Hey Lucas." She says smiling at him causing him to regret coming. "It was you?" He asked feeling more than a little disappointed it wasn't Riley. "Yup I overheard Riley and Maya talking about her surprising you with a promposal so I decided to beat her to it. Do you like it?" She asked as she linked her arm with his walking more in the park.

"Um Missy..." He starts as she stops causing him to jump when she whistles. He looks at her with a confused expression wondering what was going on when several people run towards them with balloons in their hands. "What's going on?" Lucas asked turning towards Missy who was already gone.

He looked around at all the people when modern English "Melt With You" begins to play. He shook his head growing more and more angry with Missy for not only stealing Riley's prom ask but the song Riley had claimed to be his and hers their sophomore year.

He was marching through the crowd when they started popping their balloons showering him with confetti. He sighed trying to get through when the crowd parts and he gasps stopping in his tracks.

Walking towards him was Riley in a purple knee length spaghetti strapped dress. He watched as she moved towards him grabbing familiar flowers from someone he noticed now was Smackle as Farkle hands her a poster board.

"Hey." She smiles standing in front of him as he brushes the hair that flew in her face behind her ear. "Hi." He says with a smile as she giggles. "Hi." They stare at each other as Lucas looks around again. "Probably wondering what this all is?" She asked handing him the flowers.

"Actually I am seriously confused right now." He laughs lightly. "Well maybe this will fix that." She stands back turning her poster around for him to read.

 _ **It be pretty purrfect if you would go to prom with me?**_

Lucas smiled reading it before looking back at Riley. And before he answered he looked behind her smiling wider. "Luke?" Riley asked and he could see her getting nervous since he hadn't answered her yet.

"I will gladly accept if you Riley Matthews girl who has stolen my heart will accompany me to prom?" He says taking the flowers from Zay handing them to her. "Who told you?" She said with tears in her eyes. "Nobody but when I seen the cat I kind of hoped it would be you. So what do you say beautiful?"

She giggles dropping her flowers and throwing herself in his arms kissing him. "Gross you two. You do realize you're in public right?" Lucas groans as Riley laughs turning to see their friends along with Missy smiling at them. "I'm extremely confused at the moment." Lucas says making them all laugh.

"Let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Zay says throwing his arm around Missy and Maya's shoulder. "Don't be gross Zay." Maya says elbowing him. Zay chuckles and turn to Missy who he still had his arm around. "What do you say Bradford?"

She looked him up and down before smiling. "Think you can handle me Babineaux?" He smiles taking her hand spinning her out before pulling her into him and dipping her. "Oh I definitely can." He winks at Riley and Lucas as they all walk off leaving them alone. "That was so weird." Lucas says turning to Riley who was laughing.

"Tell me about it." She says picking up her flowers and his that he dropped. "How about you tell me over ice cream." He says as she smiles linking her arm through his. "Well it all started the day we said we wouldn't go big on our ask for prom." She starts as they walk towards the ice cream shop.

On the walk Riley explained that even though they both agreed to prom and didn't need the big ask she still wanted to surprise him. So she started coming up with plans enlisting their friends and even Missy who surprisedly Riley found out was actually sweet. Everyone agreed to handing him and showering him in confetti.

Some more than other like Charlie and Maya.

"So you got everyone to help and keep it a secret even big mouth Zay?" He asked as they sat down with their ice cream. "Yup well I thought he was going to give it up when he started talking about promposals and everything. I actually got him to not spill by supplying him with cookies." Riley tells him with a giggle.

"Well I have to say you Riley Matthews are wonderful and I honestly thought Missy was the one asking." He shudders as Riley laughs shaking her head. "No I kind of had her pretend since Maya was in charge of video and the geniuses were in charge of balloons and music."

Lucas nodded as Riley fed him some of her ice cream. "And now I know why Zay wasn't answering my calls earlier." Lucas chuckles softly knowing he had called Zay earlier to help him. They continue eating their ice cream before dropping off their flowers at the bakery. So they could go for a walk in the park.

"So I have to ask something?" Lucas says as he wraps his arm around her waist. "Yes?" She says smiling as she stands in front of him putting her arms around his neck. "Why confetti?" Riley giggled shaking her head back and forth on his chest before answering.

She dug in her pocket smiling up at him. "It's confetti." She says tossing it up around them as he laughs out loud kissing her.


	26. Father Your Fake Babies

**Father Your Fake Babies**

 **Riley and Lucas have been dating since freshman year after the ski lodge.**

 **That was their freshman year right? Been awhile since I had a chance to watch gmw**

 **the gang are seniors**

Lucas smiled as he realized he had beaten Riley to the bakery for their study date. Everytime they would try to beat the other to the bakery trying to purchase the other food. Lucas always tried to beat Riley there since he said it was his right as her boyfriend that wouldn't allow her to buy him food.

He smiled thinking about how she let it slide until the next day when he once again beat her and found she had paid for the next three days. Her response was as his girlfriend it was her right to buy him food.

He tossed his bag on the love seat that Riley and him loved to occupy. Even though both hardly had room to sit on it. Riley would always drape her legs over Lucas lap as she would balance the books on her legs.

He checks the time knowing her photography club was over and she would be on her way. He walks towards the counter ordering their usual along with something for Zay since he was walking Riley to the bakery for Lucas.

All through high school the group had all the same classes except their senior year. They still had history together and Lucas had four classes with Riley but really the only ones that had every class together were Riley and Zay.

Only because Zay wanted to take a cooking class and Riley was the only one willing to take it with him.

So since Zay had drama club after school the same day Riley had her club he decided he would walk with her. Granted Lucas provide him with food before commencing in their annual staring at each other and ignore the outside world.

Lucas thanked Katy as he placed the sandwich and piece of cake on the coffee table in front of him along with the three smoothies and Zay's bag of misshapen cookies. Lucas didn't know why but he enjoyed eating the cookies that came out a little crooked or broken.

Made him feel special so special Mrs. Matthews named that particular item on the menu after him.

Lucas looked at the time before looking at the piece of cake. He tapped his leg as he watched the door for Riley. Ever since they made it official and he promised to bring her a sandwich and cake he always gave her the first bite. But the longer she took the more the cake was appealing to him.

Just as he was about to take a bite he sees Zay carrying Riley bridal style down the ramp. A ramp Mrs. Matthews installed due to Zay trying to impress some girl doing skateboard tricks off the steps and broke both legs.

"Zay what happened why are you carrying her here give her to me Riley are you okay?" Lucas asked trying to grab Riley from Zay's arms as he rushed out the door to them. "Calm down Luke she's fine." Zay tells him as he looks at them weirdly.

"Then why are you carrying her?" Lucas asked as he opened the door for them as Zay set Riley down on her feet. "Because it's customary for the husband to carry his bride across the threshold." Zay tells him holding up Riley's hand which held a diamond ring.

"What?!" He asked as Riley shook her head slapping Zay's shoulder as she stood next to Lucas kissing him. "Cotton candy face we just get married and you're already cheating on me? And with my best friend?" He asked as everyone looks their way. "It's not what it sounds like." Riley tells everyone that was looking at her weirdly.

"Just a school assignment." She says punching Zay as he yelps sitting down. "So what's going on? I'm confused." Lucas tells them as he sits down with Riley sitting next to him draping her legs across his lap. "My dad's idea after last Saturday." Riley tells him as Lucas widened his eyes turning red.

"What happened last Saturday?" Zay asked wiggling his eyebrows at them. Riley shook her head as she smiled softly at Lucas. "Let's just say it was enough for my dad to chase Lucas six blocks and sleep on my bay window." Zay looks at them with wide eyes and begins to laugh.

"So you two are pretending to be married?" Lucas ask as he hands Riley her sandwich. "Yes. Mrs. Cook assigned a certain pair to get hitched in class. Wedding rings included." Riley tells him as she flashes her costume diamond ring as Zay does the same.

"So you're supposed to act like a married couple in class?" Lucas asked as he sipped his smoothie. "Well for the first part of the assignment and show everyone what it's like and then we move on to the family part and all that Jazz." Zay says shoveling a cookie in his mouth.

"Family part?" Lucas asked not liking the sound of that. "Yeah but we don't know what exactly that means yet. Just that it counts for a big part of our grade." Riley says feeding him a piece of cake seeing he was tensing up. "Yeah Mrs. Cook is nuts listening to Mr. Matthews. But she is the health/home ec teacher." Zay adds.

Lucas nodded knowing Mrs. Cook probably only agreed to it since Mr. Matthews supplied her with endless pastries and Lucas wasn't in Riley's last class of the day.

Later as Riley sat at her bay window and Lucas on her fire escape since he still wasn't allowed inside Riley caught him staring at her ring. "Don't worry Luke it's just a silly project." She tells him taking the ring off her finger and setting it on her dresser.

"I know it's just I..." He begins to say holding onto her left hand as her dad barges in. "Times up! Goodbye Mr. Friar." Lucas sighed kissing Riley's hand before having the window shut on him as Riley blew him a kiss behind her dad's back.

The following day Lucas watched as Zay showed off his and Riley's rings to their friends since they were required to wear them at school. He rolled his eyes as Riley lightly slapped Maya's arm when she kept joking that Zay got to marry Riley before Lucas did.

Lucas sat in a booth at the bakery tapping his pen against his hot cocoa cup. He rubbed his neck as he waited for Mr. and Mrs. Babineaux as their friends called them all day. He shook his head as he gulped the rest of his hot cocoa watching the door. He glanced at his phone seeing that Riley was twenty minutes late.

He laid his head back closing his eyes willing to give her ten more minutes before he left. He smiled softly as he feels her lips on his keeping his eyes close as he hears her giggle. "I know you're awake mister." She whispers against his lips before moving away.

He lifts his head smiling at her only to look at her with wide eyes when he sees the baby carrier on her. "Riley what is that?" He asked putting at her as she smiles pulling the sack of flour from it. "Oh that's our baby. Say hi to uncle Luke." Zay chuckles taking the flour baby and shaking it in front of Lucas.

"Zay knock it off and change the baby's diaper." Riley tells him tossing a diaper at him as he pretends the baby is waving at Lucas. "It's pretend Lucas." Riley tells him moving over to his side.

He nods as Riley kisses his cheek looping her arm through his as they wait for Zay to come back. But he still couldn't shake the weird feeling he got as he looked at the diamond ring on her finger.

Lucas laid under his blankets hoping the ground would open up and swallow him. He felt like such an embarrass idiot.

The last two weeks Riley and Zay were in full marriage mode. Never breaking character since Mrs. Cook had informed them she was monitoring them for extra credit.

Since they had unintentionally dressed in the same outfits one day with Riley having their flour baby matched with a little tie.

Lucas could only take so much of the mushiness their friends kept throwing Zay and Riley's way. Commenting on how Riley and Zay were amazing parents and how they knew Riley would be the first of them to get married and have kids.

Even though Riley always assured him that it was only a project he couldn't help the jealousy he felt. Especially since Zay got to see more of her than Lucas did when Riley has to cancel dates or their study date sessions.

He even thought maybe Zay had developed feelings for Riley when he noticed he had a picture of the two of them in his locker with their baby. When he confronted Zay he told him he would never get in the way of true love and he liked the way he looked in the photo.

Lucas felt silly but he couldn't help it all the things he saw Riley and Zay doing like planning their future and where their baby would go to school got to him. He wanted to be the one that discussed the important stuff with her.

But what really got to him was when they were all at the bakery and Riley and Zay announced they were thinking of having another baby and move to Paris. He stormed out the bakery after that with Riley chasing after him.

Which in turn he ended up fighting with her no matter how much she kept saying it was only a school project and didn't mean anything. But Lucas shook his head and shouted it meant something to him and then shouted the most embarrassing thing ever at her.

He shouted he wanted to be the father of her fake babies.

Lucas groaned as he rolled over facing his wall pulling the covers more tightly over his head. He figured Riley never told their friends about his crazy outburst or their weird fight. Although he knew she wouldn't do something like that to him.

She probably told them he was feeling sick and that's why he stormed out the bakery. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly when he hears his door open and someone walk in. He assumed it was his mom who would come in asking what was wrong with him.

He turns over when he feels his covers lift up and someone lay with him. He knew who it was by the way her cucumber melon shampoo invaded his head. He opened one eye peeking at her seeing she was smiling at him. "Hey." He mouths as she smiles wider cupping his cheek. "Hi." She whispers making him smile.

"Hi." He says as Riley scooted closer kissing him. "I'm sorry Riley." He whispers when they pull apart. She smiles slightly shaking her head as she cups his cheeks. "I'm sorry too." She laughs when Lucas looks at her weirdly. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that went crazy and yelled at you."

"No I shouldn't have said Zay and I were going to live in Paris with our fake flour baby. Paris is our thing and I guess I may have got so swept up in the project I started planning our future." Lucas looked at her with wide eyes as Riley covered her face.

"I'm so embarrassed." She mumbles into her hands as Lucas chuckles pulling her hands away. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Take it from a guy who shouted at his girlfriend that he wanted to be the father of her fake babies." He smiled as Riley begin to giggle. "Hey." He whispers looking at her hand.

"Where's your ring?" He asked taking her hand in his. "I'm divorced now." She says as he looks at her weirdly. "The project over silly." She says pinching his cheek. "Is it now?" He asked smiling as he pulled her close getting ready to kiss her. "You okay with dating a divorce woman?" She asked.

"Don't you mean divorce mom?" He asked as she looked away biting at her lip. "Not anymore I lost her." Lucas looked at her as she sniffed. "I killed her Luke." She says as he kisses her head asking what she meant.

"After the project ended Mrs. Cook told us we got an A and we could keep the flour. Well Zay handed it to me and I not only had the flour but all my books." She stopped after that and Lucas could guess what happened next. "You dropped her?" He asked even though he knew.

"Yes and it's all Zay's fault. He was a terrible husband. Do you know he was using our baby to pick up girls?" Riley asked as Lucas shook his head but begun to laugh. "Wow he sure did make it seem like he was the perfect husband." Lucas tells her.

"Nope he was horrible that's why I pretended it was you the whole time and your embarrassing outburst made me so happy. Cause I knew you would be the best father to our flour baby just like our real one someday." Riley tells him as Lucas smiles watching her cheeks heat up.

"Any baby real or fake would definitely be loved by me especially if it's ours." Lucas tells her as Riley smiles kissing him. "Well sweet talk like that has earned you this." She tells him throwing back the covers and leaning over. He sits up as she hands him a tin. "Brownies?" He asked opening the lid and taking one out.

"Yup I figured why spread my little flour baby's remains when they could be put to good use." Riley tells him as Lucas widens his eyes and chokes. "This was made with your fake baby?" He asked as she nods taking a bite from the brownie she was eating. "Luke don't let her death be in vain. Enjoy her." Riley tells him as he looks at her weirdly.

"I don't know if I can eat your baby's remains." Lucas tells her putting his brownie back in the tin. Riley smiles taking the tin setting it down. "And that's why you would be the best real and fake father ever." Riley tells him as she bites into her brownie. "Your very weird Riley Matthews."

"This coming from the guy who wanted to father my fake babies." Lucas groaned covering his face as Riley begin to giggle. "Okay hand me back your baby's remains." He tells her making her giggle more. She holds the tin open as he takes his out about to eat it. "Oh please Lucas don't eat me." Riley says in a creepy baby voice.

"That is just creepy." He tells her as she smiles. "Well then I guess we are both creepy huh?" She says as he looks at her with a confused expression. "I use a creepy baby voice and you want to father fake flour babies." She begins to laugh as Lucas shakes his head and tickles her.


	27. A Tisket A Tasket

**A Tisket A Tasket Wont You Bid On My Basket**

 **Inspiration from Gilmore girls with a twist**

 **The group are seniors in high school**

Riley lightly laughed shaking her head at the picture Maya was sketching as a selected few of them were in her dad's classroom. Maya was sketching a picture of Lucas who was at the moment surrounded by Missy Bradford and her followers. Girls who just couldn't get enough of the green eye boy.

Riley watched as Missy kept running her fingers over his arm and batting her fake eyelashes at him. It was pretty gross since one of her fake lashes was starting to come off and nobody had told her yet. They were all to busy fawning over Lucas.

Riley couldn't blame them though she felt the exact same way. Although unlike those girls Riley was afraid to show her feelings for him. She had a huge crush on him since she first fell on his lap.

Nothing really happened with them after their horrible time as a couple. Riley always hoped something would become of them but nope. They did go to the movies and hang out with their friends. Just never alone together.

"Earth to Riley." Maya chuckles waving her hand in her face. "Sorry spaced for a second." She says smacking Maya's hand away when she wouldn't stop waving it in front of her. Maya mouths okay seeing where Riley was looking before writing something on her sketchbook.

Riley looks at her weirdly as Maya holds it up showing her what it said.

TALK TO HIM AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! It said in big letters as Riley widened her eyes looking at Lucas before shaking her head. She couldn't do that could she. She thought as she mouths I can't do that. Maya sighs shaking her head as she mouths talk to him again.

Riley bit her lip thinking about it as her dad walks in clapping his hands. "Welcome seniors." He shouts walking to his chalkboard and writing something down on it. "So you lucky bunch are the select few who get to decide what your senior charity project will be." He says as Maya crumbles a paper and throws it at him yelling boo.

"Hilarious Maya that still won't get you out of it. Now however much money you make your parents will match it. At least if you have the signed permission slips stating otherwise than let's brainstorm." Riley looked around as Missy holds up her hands smiling while still batting her eyelashes at Lucas.

Riley was pretty sure if she kept that up she was going to end up flying off. "Mr. Matthews my daddy will double whatever we make and I have the perfect idea." She says as Riley shakes her head at Maya who fake gags. "Well Ms. Bradford what's your idea?"

"A calendar more specifically a calendar of Lucas Cause look at him." She squeals as Lucas lowers himself in his seat. "Ms. Bradford I'm not sure how many people would actually buy that calendar." Mr. Matthews says as Riley sticks her tongue out at Maya who mouths Riley would.

"Okay how about a date auction but instead of the girls we auction off the boys who have to make a picnic lunch for the highest bidder?" Riley asked hoping her dad says no. "That sounds like a good idea. Riley since it was your idea I will leave you in charge. Bye." He shouts running out the room as Riley groans.

"Wow Matthews I didn't think you had a brain let alone a good idea?" Missy says smiling evilly at her. Riley rolls her eyes as Maya clenches her fist ready to strike. "Well it couldn't be any worse than what yours is filled with." Riley says gathering her stuff.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Missy asked as Riley looked at Maya who smiled knowing what she was going to say. "Nothing." She says blushing slightly when she hears Lucas chuckle.

Riley sat in the bakery trying but failing to come up with how she was going to handle the auction. She could just murder her dad for putting her in charge of this. She had just reached for the last piece of the muffin she had when she feels someone else grab it first.

"Hey you jer..." she started to say when she realized it was Lucas. "Wow were you about to call me a jerk?" He asked sitting across from her. "Yes because you ate my muffin." She laughs flicking her straw wrapper at him. "Hey that's not nice." He says as Riley watches the smile spread across his face.

"Well you deserved it." She laughs as he gets up walking towards the counter. He turns around playfully rolling his eyes at her as she shakes her head sticking out her tongue at him. She smiles as she looks back at her paper tapping her pencil against it stopping when a piece of cake and a strawberry smoothie are placed in front of her.

"What's this?" She ask as Lucas smiles sipping his own smoothie. "Oh this? This is my piece of cake but I guess I'll share with you." She shakes her head as he hands her a fork as they dig in. She smiled as they would occasionally steal glances with each other or play fight with their forks.

"So this boy auction..." Lucas starts to say as Riley sips her smoothie. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't think my dad would actually agree to my idea." Riley tells him as he nods looking at her. "It's okay. So do you plan to bid on anyone?" He asked as she bit her lip. "I'm not sure I might why?" She asked widening her eyes as Lucas begins to play with her fingers.

"Well I was kind of hoping you would..." He starts to say but gets interrupted. "Hey Lucas, Miley." Missy says smiling and leaning her body over Lucas arm causing him to move it and her to stumble slightly. "Well I was thinking maybe we could hang out catch a movie?" Missy ask rubbing Lucas arm slowly.

"Sure. Riley you want to go watch a movie?" Lucas asked looking at her as she feels Missy glaring at her. "Actually..." she starts to say but gets interrupted. "Riley I need some help." Her mom says coming out the kitchen gesturing to her. "Well it looks like Miley is busy let's go Lucas." Riley sighs waving at him as Missy drags him from the bakery.

Riley shoved her head in her locker trying to drowned out all the girls voices in her head and right behind her. Word got out that they were organizing a boy auction and Riley happened to be the head person in charge.

So for the last week she had to answer ridiculous questions from every senior girl in her class. Wondering if they can bid on their boyfriends and nobody else could or if they pick someone can they trade with another person.

It was driving her insane and she really wanted to quit. Especially when Missy went around threatening ever girl not to bid on Lucas since he belonged to her.

"What cha doing there honey?" She lifts her head out seeing Maya smiling at her. "Where did they all go?" She asked noticing the hallway was empty except for Maya and her. "Oh you mean the vultures?" Maya asked as Riley nodded her head.

"Oh I shooed them away." Riley laughs hugging Maya as they make their way out of the school and towards the subway. "So how's the planning going?" Maya asked as Riley put her head on her shoulder. "Terrible. I wish I didn't give my dad the idea."

"Riles if you didn't then I'm sure Missy would have taken over and would find a way to make it about Lucas and her. With her dad giving the money." Maya tells her as Riley pouts. She definitely didn't want that although someone just giving the money did sound like a good idea.

"I don't get it." Zay said as Riley smacks her head with the clipboard she was holding. There was one week until the auction and she was currently in the gym with all the senior guys explaining what was going to happen. Well trying to at least.

"Zay it's not that complicated. I'll assign you a number to determine what order you would go in and you have to provide a picnic basket with an actual lunch inside for you and the girl who won you." Riley tells him for what felt like the tenth time in the last hour.

"Okay cool." Zay says nodding his head as Riley smiled hoping he finally understood. "Hold up." He says putting his hand up as Riley groans. "Yes Zay?" Riley asked through gritted teeth. "Are you sure we can't choose the girl who bets on us?" He asked as all the other guys begin to agree.

"Hey knock it off! She said it was an auction stop acting like jerks." Lucas yells shutting up every guy in there. Riley smiles at him mouthing thank you as he smiles back saying your welcome with a wink.

"Okay I can think that's everything." Riley mutters to herself as she looks at the stage. She nods her head in approval before checking over her clipboard making sure. "Wow." She turns around seeing Lucas in a nice suit and tie holding a medium size basket.

"Does it look okay?" She asked stepping back as Lucas stands next to her. "It looks great you put a lot of work into this didn't you?" He asked nudging her shoulder making her smile. "Well I had to. I just hope it goes okay and we raise enough money." She bites her lip when Lucas takes her hand in his rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"It will be fine. Don't worry to much. And you look beautiful." He says as Riley looks down at the purple dress she had on. "Thanks you don't look to bad yourself there Friar." They laugh as Lucas swings their intertwined hands together. "So what did you bring for your picnic date?" Riley asked trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the rapid beating of her heart.

"Well it's an assortment of goodies." He says letting her hand go to open his basket. Riley looked inside and was certain her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Lucas had packed all of her favorite food and snacks. She didn't want to read to much into it but she couldn't help it.

"Well your date is going to be one lucky girl." She says as he smiles nodding his head. "Yeah but I think maybe I'm going to be the lucky one." He steps towards her as he brushes her hair from her face rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

She closes her eyes as he leans forward when they get interrupted. "Hey Riles are you...am I interrupting?" Maya says as Lucas steps back rubbing his neck. "I should head backstage." He says with a slight nod. "I'm sorry Riles I didn't mean to..." Maya starts to say as Riley shakes her head. "It's okay peaches let's get this over with."

The auction went off with no problems as Riley looked around noticing that Missy didn't show up. She hoped she wouldn't and she could bid on Lucas and his basket. She laughed as her dad announced Zay who took the mic informing the girls that he danced and was an amazing kisser.

Riley shook her head as Maya and her laughed at Smackle who glared at every girl that bid on Farkle. Which surprised the girls that anyone would since people still believed he was a robot. "Just a couple more guys then your cowboy." Maya whispered to Riley who smiled as her cheeks heat up.

She still was pretty excited since Missy hadn't shown yet and there were four guys before him. She looked weirdly at Maya as she won the bid on Charlie Gardner. She laughed when Maya told her since she couldn't bid on Josh who wasn't there cheese soufflé owed her a round of mini golf.

Riley shook her head as she clapped for Yogi who got claimed by his girlfriend Darby and back of the classroom Brenda. "Up next Dave. Look at that basket ladies." Her dad announces in the microphone. "It's probably corn chips! Isn't that right corn chip dave?" Riley rolled her eyes turning towards where Missy and her followers walked through.

"Well let's get on with the bidding shall we?" Her dad says looking around as no one said anything. Riley could see Dave starting to move back behind the curtain as Missy kept shouting out different flavors of corn chips. Riley shook her head as she sees everyone laugh at Missy's words and had enough.

"Fifty bucks!" She shouts as everyone gasps and Dave looks her way with a smile. As much as she wanted to bid on Lucas she just couldn't let Missy bully her friend. She smiles sweetly at Missy as she places her money in the bucket her dad was holding.

She waits outside for Dave since she didn't want to see Missy win the bid for Lucas. She smiles standing up when she sees him on his phone putting it away when he sees her. "Hey you ready?" She says as he looks at her. "We don't have to go on this picnic date Riley I know it was a pity bid."

Riley shook her head as she linked arms with him. "Dave it will never be a pity anything your my friend." He smiles as they head to the subway. "So you know there is more than corn chips in here right?" He tells her when they reach the park.

"I know I just hope you brought my favorite flavor." She said as he chuckles handing her the sour cream and onion flavored ones. She laughs opening them knowing he would since he always brought her a pack once a week.

"You know Lucas was a little sad you bid on me." Dave said handing Riley a napkin. "He was?" She asked frowning as she looked away. "Yeah but I told him you and I were just friends and he shouldn't worry everything would work out." She looked at him weirdly about to ask what he meant when they hear a shrill scream.

"What was that?" Riley asked as Dave pulled his phone out and smiled. "That is a little payback." Riley looked at him as she sees him laugh nodding his head behind her. She stares wide eye at Missy who was soaking wet but you could still see the steam coming out her ears.

"That was hilarious!" Dave said packing up the food. Riley looked at him weirdly as he stands holding out his hand for her. He doesn't say anything as they continue to walk with him chuckling softly shaking his head. Riley looked at him about to say something when he stops walking. "Oh hey Lucas."

Riley turns and sees Lucas walking towards them. "Hey." He says looking at Riley before turning towards Dave. "Oh hey Dave. You guys see Missy?" He asked looking back at Riley who blushed and hadn't said anything yet. "Oh yeah." Dave says chuckling clearing his throat. "What happened?" He asked.

"Not sure but as soon as we got here a huge dog started chasing her and she fell into the pond." Lucas tells them as they all begin to laugh. "Oh that's to bad. And your picnic got ruined." Dave said moving Riley and himself closer to Lucas. "That's okay she wasn't the one I wanted to win the date."

Riley felt like her cheeks were on fire as he smiled at her and she had yet to say something. "Well you can borrow my date I just remembered I need to head home." Dave announces as Riley and Lucas look at him with confused expressions.

"Well this was fun. Thank you for bidding on me Riley." He says kissing her cheek. "Friar you got a good one here don't let her go." Lucas chuckles stepping closer to her and intertwines their hands. "Oh I don't plan to."

Riley smiles as she looks at him before saying goodbye to Dave. They watch him walk away as Riley gasps seeing him talk to a girl who was holding the leash of a dog. She giggles as she thought about what he said earlier about payback.

"So.." Lucas says as they sit down on the grass. "So." Riley repeats looking at him. "Your kinda amazing you know that right?" Lucas says scooting closer to her. "No I'm not." She says turning away as her cheeks heat up. "Yeah you're not many people would have done what you did for Dave."

"Well I couldn't let Missy treat him like that it was just wrong." Riley says as Lucas nods. "Well I'm glad I wouldn't want my girlfriend not sticking up for her friends." Riley widened her eyes as she looked at him. "Girlfriend?" She whispers as Lucas nods softly. "I mean if you want to be that is."

Riley smiled as she put her arms around his neck. "Well that all depends." Lucas rubs his thumb over her cheeks right before kissing her. "I was going to say it depend on whether Missy ate any of my favorite foods."

Lucas looked at her as they both begin to laugh. He opens the lid handing her a sandwich. "Nope everything is still perfect." He says as Riley smiles at him. "You're right about that." She whispers leaning her head on his shoulder feeling him kiss her head.


	28. Friendship Day Or Maybe Something More

**Friendship Day Or Maybe Something More**

 **Riley and Lucas are junior in high school**

Lucas smiled as he looked over the list of activities he had planned for Riley and him for their friendship day. Riley had started the tradition their freshman year. It was originally just a day but Riley felt she wasn't giving each of her friends the attention they deserved.

Now it was his turn in what Riley deemed her friendship week.

So for a week during summer Riley since it was her baby spent a day with each of her friends. Doing whatever they wanted and never complained about it. Even when Maya asked her to sit and watch a horror movie marathon at her place.

The beginning of summer they drew names to see what order they would go. Usually Lucas always got picked first and hated it he felt like he got less time with her than he wanted. But this time this time he was going last and he hoped it would be the best friendship day.

Or he was hoping it would be their first official date as a couple. He knew it was well passed time to make things happen between them. Especially since the whole crazy triangle had ended things have been good. He wanted to make things official but he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Something he knew Riley felt too neither wanting to ruin their friendship. But time was running out and Lucas was determined to have his moment with her.

He looked over all the things a couple of more times before he heard a knock at the front door. He ignores the chuckle from Zay and his dad and along with his own who were sitting in the living room. He stopped at the door taking a minute to catch his breath before he opened it staring at Riley in a dress with a slightly open mouth.

"You okay Luke? Am I early?" Riley asked smiling at him making him more nervous than before. "Speak up son." Lucas groans as his dad shouts out to him causing him to turn red. "You look beautiful Riley." He finally says after a moment of just staring causing Riley's cheeks to heat up.

"Tha...thank you." She smiles at him before looking passed him. "Afternoon Mr. Friar, Mr. Babineaux." Riley smiles as Zay pops up putting his hands on his hips and making his way towards them. "Excuse you I'm here too." He says making Riley giggle.

"Oh yes how could I forget. Hi Zay." She says after a moment making him smile. "Well we should head out." Lucas finally says as he nudges Zay who was giving him that smile again. "Alright you two have fun and Riley make sure you bring him home at a decent hour." Riley giggled as Lucas shook his head closing the door on Zay.

"Sorry about that." Lucas says rubbing his neck as they start to walk. "It's okay I should have known Zay was going to be here. When I visit he's always there." She says as she links arms with him.

"He thinks something is going to happen and he'll miss it. Something story worthy." Lucas tells her as Riley smiles softly at him. "Like what?" She teases stopping as Lucas gulps tripping on a crack and falling down.

"I'm sorry." She says as she cleans the blood from his chin before applying a bandaid. They were currently on the train as she cleaned the cut he got when he tripped on the sidewalk.

"It's okay." Lucas winced when she finished causing her to frown slightly before kissing his chin. They look at each other with wide eyes before Riley clears her throat. "Better?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah much. Thanks." He whispered as she sat right in her seat. He glances at her seeing her bite her lip as he smiles. "So where were we going first?" Riley asked when they were still on the train missing their usual stop.

"Um... I thought we could hit up our favorite book store first." Lucas tells her clutching the paper with what he had planned even though tripping and almost busting his chin open was not one of them. "Okay you know I can never say no to books or you." She says nudging him slightly with a giggle.

Lucas smiled looking at her as she stares back at him before sticking out her tongue at him. He wasn't sure but it seemed like she was flirting with him or at least his heart was telling him that.

They arrive at the bookstore with the owner Maggie waving hello to them. One day Lucas had gotten off at the wrong stop and came upon the bookstore and fell in love with it. The following week he had brought Riley who felt the exact same way about it.

Riley and Lucas both stop letting the scent of cinnamon and books fill their lungs. "I love this place. Excellent choice Luke." Riley says slipping her hand in his intertwining their fingers. Lucas looks down at their hands and smiles.

"So let's look at some books." She says using his hand to twirl herself as he laughs. Lucas looks towards Maggie nodding his head as she winks turning on the radio as they searched through the books. Really it was Riley looking for books while he just watched as she swayed or twirled through the aisles.

"So what kind of book are we looking for?" She asked grabbing his hand and twirling herself again. "Well you pick this time." He tells her already knowing what she would say. "Luke it's your day you pick." She says dancing her fingers along his arms making him shiver. "Cold?" She asked moving closer to him with a smile.

He gulped shaking his head as he reaches up for a book.

"Lucas can you hear me?" He groaned looking up seeing Riley and Maggie standing above him. "What happened?" He asked slowly sitting up. "I'll go get that ice." Lucas watches Maggie run off as he puts his hand to his head.

He groans again as he feels the medium size lump on his head. Great just great. He thought to himself as Riley watches him. "Are you okay?" She asked sitting on the floor next to him. "Yeah but what happened?" He asked already knowing he embarrassed himself in front of her again.

"Well you kind of knocked yourself out when you reached for this book." Riley holds up the book and bites her lip to keep from laughing when he reads the title. "World of medicine. Fantastic." He mumbles as he stands holding onto Riley's arms. "Hey in case it helps it came in handy."

Lucas gives her a look as she smiles at him. "Come on I'm joking. Let's get that ice." She grabs his hand leading him towards the front. "You know what I forgot something." Riley says as they reach the front where Maggie hands Lucas an ice pack.

"Your date isn't going to well huh?" She asked as Lucas nods with a sigh. "No it's not." He says as they see Riley walking back with two books in her hand. "Never know Lucas your day might turn around." He looks at her weirdly as she rings up Riley's books and they head out the store.

"So what cha get?" Lucas asked when Riley links her arm through his again. "I'm not telling it's a secret." He chuckles as she winks at him leaning her head on his shoulder. "So where to next on our date?" She asked as Lucas looks at her. "Our what?" He asked wondering if he heard what he thought he heard.

"Our day silly. Our friendship day." Lucas frowns slightly as he pulls his list from his pocket. "The bakery."

"Okay Friar what do ya want?" Riley says as soon as they enter the bakery. Lucas looks at her weirdly as he puts down the ice pack. Riley turns looking at his bump frowning. "Does it hurt still?" She asked lightly touching it as Lucas stares at her. "Kind of. Why?" He ask noticing her lost in thought.

She doesn't say anything she just grabs his face lightly kissing his forehead as Lucas breath hitches. "Wh...What was that for?" He asked feeling like his face was the color of the reddest tomato. "Just because and you have a boo boo." She smiles as Lucas chuckles softly taking her hand and leading her towards the couch.

"So strawberry banana smoothie?" He ask as Riley gasps. "Hey I'm buying it's your day remember?" Lucas chuckles as he nods his head leaning back on the love seat. "I know and since its my day I decided I'm going to pay." He waits for her response as he continues leaning back.

"Well you certainly know how to make a girl feel loved don't cha Luke?" She puts her hand on his knee he widens his eyes falling backwards in the chair. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" Riley ask as he jumps up hitting his elbow. "Yup I'm good. No worries." He says walking towards the counter.

"That was smooth." He rolls his eyes at Josh who chuckles wiping down the counter. He gives him a look as he places their order. "Here you go clumsy. Two smoothies." He laughs as Riley comes up hitting Josh in the arm. "Uncle Josh leave him alone."

Lucas smiles as Josh rubs his arm glaring at her. "Geez Riley I was just teasing your boyfriend I'm telling Cory." Lucas heart beats faster as Riley doesn't correct him but instead hits him again. "Go ahead I'll tell your mother."

He narrows his eyes at her as she smiles sweetly linking arms with Lucas once again. "Oh Mrs. Matthews left a bag for me." Lucas tells him as Josh rolls his eyes handing it over. Riley blushes as Lucas winks telling her it was the next item on his list.

They head to the park next since Lucas knew Riley loved to feed the ducks and on occasion the pigeons. Even though she had been reprimanded before about feeding them. They make their way towards the little duck pond as Lucas hands her the bag.

"Bread?" She giggles softly kissing his cheek. He rubs his neck as they sit on the grass and wait for the ducks. "Hey Lucas?" Riley asked as he looks at her. "Yeah?" He asked tensing up when she lifts his arm leaning against his chest. She took out the loaf of bread holding it as she leaned up looking at him.

"This is your day why are we doing everything I like to do?" He looked at her not sure what to say. "Well I like seeing you happy and I like this stuff too." She tilts her head at him smiling about to say something when they're attacked.

"I'm so sorry Lucas I didn't even realize I was doing it." Riley says looking at him with a sad expression helping him pull the grass and duck feathers off him. "It's okay Riley at least no blood this time." He says jokingly trying to get her to smile.

While leaning on him Riley was breaking parts of the bread she was holding in her hands tossing it on the ground next to them. Right when Riley was about to say something the ducks came charging towards them causing Riley to screech dropping the bread on Lucas.

Who in turn got attacked by the ducks.

Lucas got the last feather off when he looks at Riley who was still looking sadly at him. "Riley I'm fine. I promise I rolled away before they could cause anymore damage." He stands wiggling in place making her giggle as he sits back down next to her. "There's that smile." He chuckles rubbing her cheek.

"Do you want to head home?" She asked as he took her hand in his. "No way. It's still my day and I have two more activities." He says hoping to turn the day around in his favor. "Okay as long as you're absolutely sure?" Riley asked intertwining their fingers together. "I'm sure." He says giving her hand a squeeze.

"Lucas the planetarium is closed." Riley tells him as he winks knocking four times on the door before it opens revealing Farkle. "Greetings fellow star lovers." He says as Riley looks at him weirdly. "What's going on?" Riley asked as Farkle hands Lucas something before disappearing.

"Something magical." Lucas tells her leading her down a dark hallway. He lead her into a room and tells her to stay put as he uses his phone light to put on the disk Farkle gave him. "I thought dancing under the stars and planets would be something fun to do." He says watching as Riley looked up gazing at the sky.

"You were absolutely right." She says moving closer to him. He rubs his neck nervously as he puts his hands around her waist and she places her hands on around his neck. They stare at each other as Riley smiles leaning her head on his chest. "Your heart is beating like crazy right now." She giggles as Lucas groans internally.

He tried to control it but with her being so close there was no stopping it.

"Hey Lucas?" Riley whispered softly as he hummed in response. He looks down at her as she puts her arms around his neck again. He gulps when she starts to lean up towards him. He leans in closing his eyes and smacks heads with her. "Ow." She says moving back as he does the same.

"Sorry." Lucas says turning around feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. "I knew I shouldn't have listen to Maya." Riley mutters as Lucas turns around looking at her weirdly. "What are you talking about?" He asked as Riley looked at him with wide eyes. "Nothing." She says biting her lip.

"What did you mean?" Lucas asked again as Riley mumbled to herself. "Your just going to laugh when I tell you. It's really really and I mean really embarrassing." She says as Lucas smiles knowing what happened all day to him what she had to say couldn't be that bad.

"Fine." She says as Lucas gives her his puppy dog eyes. "Shewasteachingmehowtoflirtwithyou." She says quickly Lucas wasn't sure he understood it. "Wait what?" He asked chuckling slightly as he moved closer to her. She sighs softly chewing at her lip before taking a deep breath.

"Maya gave me tips on how to flirt with you." Lucas was stunned and looked at her with his mouth open.

"Really?" He asked clearing his throat as Riley turned red. "Yes. She...Well I thought since we were spending the day together and our friends were certain you still had feeling for me so Maya gave me some tips I was trying them out today." She rambled on as Lucas rubbed his neck thinking back on the day.

He was right she was trying to flirt with him. He wasn't just seeing things. "And so I kept doing little things to see if you did but that just caused you to get hurt and I was certain all I was doing was making a fool of myself since you always seemed freaked out by..." Lucas shook his head as he pulled her to him and kisses her.

"I wasn't freaked out by you if anything I was nervous." Lucas tells her when they apart. "All my injuries were self inflicted." Riley looks at him and begins to laugh as he does the same. "So what does this mean?" She asked as she putting her hands around his neck.

"Well I think we established I have feelings for you still but the question remains. Do you Riley Matthews still have feelings for me?" He asked putting his hands on her waist. He smiles chuckling softly as she taps her chin pretending to think about it.

"Well I don't try to flirt with just anyone." Lucas smiled as she leaned in kissing him again. "So I assume friendship day has a new meaning now?" She asked as she leaned her head on his chest. "Yeah I was hoping it would." He tells her.

"Good. So boyfriend?" She asked looking up at him again. "Yes? Girlfriend." She smiled as she ran to where she put her stuff. "Happy ten minute anniversary." She giggles handing him the bag from the bookstore. He looks at her weirdly and opens the bag laughing. "Romeo and Juliet and world of medicine."

"I thought you might like that." She giggles as he puts the bag down. "Best present ever. I have one myself if you're interested it's actually the last item on my list." He tells her as she waits. "Movie night. I know we usually wait until everyone had their turn but I thought maybe we could have it tonight unless you want to do something else?" He asked as Riley smiled.

She grabs her phone turning on music as she holds out her hand to him. "I rather dance under the planets and stars with you." She says as Lucas takes it twirling her. "Me too." He whispers as they begin to dance. "Best friendship day?" Riley ask as they danced.

"Best friendship day ever." Lucas smiled kissing her head.


	29. Night To Remember

**Night To Remember**

 **In this Riley and Lucas aren't really friends and only know each other through yearbook/student council**

 **In this universe I'm just focusing on Riley and Lucas. Their friends aren't going to be mentioned.**

 **Riley and Lucas are both seniors**

 _Riley sighed looking at her phone as she sat on her fire escape. Right now she should be arriving at dance but instead she was banned all thanks to Trisha. She shakes her head as she watches the sun go down wishing she could be dancing the night away._

 **Two weeks ago**

Riley drummed her fingers against her cheek trying desperately to stay awake as Trisha Ford drone on about her dance. When in actuality it was the school dance but like always Trisha made it about herself. Riley try to hold in her yawn as her head begins to fall forward. Luckily she doesn't hit the table causing brain damage.

Honestly the only thing keeping her awake was Lucas Friar who happened to be sitting next to her. She looks at him as he chews his lip concentrating on his paper. Which Riley was sure was either another game of tic tac toe or hang man that he would try to rope her into.

Either way she always loss to him since he would flash those green eyes of his at her causing her cheeks to heat up and her to lose all her senses.

She shook her head looking back at Trisha who was still trying to convince their student council advisor that naming the dance Trisha would sell tickets. Riley scrunched up her nose at that as she sees a paper slide in front of her.

She smiles turning towards Lucas who pretends he wasn't the one to do it. She shakes her head as she looks at the tic tac toe game trying to decide if she was going to be x or o and where she was going to mark it. She had just decided when Lucas puts an L in the middle. Riley shakes her head putting an R in the top right corner. It continued like that until Riley had him.

She was just about to put her initial in the last box when Lucas beats her to it. "Cheater!" She shouts causing everyone to turn their way as she widens her eyes and clamps her hand over her mouth. "Something to add Ms. Matthews? Mrs. Monroe their advisor ask looking at her as Lucas chuckles next to her.

"Sorry." She says turning red and sending a glare Lucas way.

"You're such a cheater. I don't know why I play anything with you." She tells him as they walk out the classroom. "Oh come on Matthews you know you had fun. Besides is it my fault you hesitated?" She gasps playfully shoving him as she opens her locker.

"So you think Mrs. Monroe is going to let Trisha really name our dance "Trisha"?" Lucas asked leaning against the locker next to Riley's. "Hopefully not I mean does anyone want to attend a dance where they have to stare at Trisha's face all night?"

"If they were smart they would." Riley rolled her eyes as Lucas smiles at her. "Hey Lucas, you." She says as Riley rolls her eyes again giving her a forced smile. "It's Riley." Lucas says before Riley can. "Whatever. Lucas it looks like my ride left me think you could give me one?" Trisha asked putting her hand on his arm stroking it.

"Barf." Riley says closing her locker as Lucas agrees. "You need one Matthews?" He ask as Riley begins to walk away. "No thanks I believe there is a subway seat calling my name." She says walking backwards with a salute.

She turned around glancing back at them as she sees Lucas watching her with a smile on his face and shaking his head. She smiled too walking out heading for the subway.

Riley sat on the top steps of her building aiming her camera at the passing cars. She was waiting on Lucas who texted her saying he would pick her up for school. She was supposed to get there early to take pictures for the yearbook and she was dreading it.

Mostly because she had to take photos of the cheerleading team and Trisha was captain. Never letting Riley forget that she was.

"Your chariot awaits madam." Riley aimed her camera down and spots Lucas smiling at her. She lowers her camera smiling until she sees what he was leaning against. "Oh no I'm not getting on that no way." She says as he laughs shaking his head. "Come on Riley she's not going to bite you." He tells her patting his motorcycle.

"She?" Riley asked as Lucas grabbed his spare helmet putting it on her head. "Yes and Mabel will be offended if you don't sit your cute butt down on her." They both freeze as Lucas had buckled her helmet staring at her wide eyes.

"Well how can a girl refuse an offer like that." She whispers as Lucas smiles rubbing his neck. She swings her bag over her shoulder as she sits down behind Lucas wondering where she should put her hands. "Around my waist." Lucas tells her as he starts the bike. She hesitated at first as Lucas shook his head pulling her arms around his waist patting them.

"Okay never again." Riley told him as she got off the bike feeling like she was going to throw up. "Matthews you're very dramatic. Had anyone told you that before?" Riley sticks her tongue out as she playfully hits him. "Oh wow Lucas is this your bike?"

Riley rolled her eyes as Trisha came up to them pulling her already short skirt higher and smiling at Lucas. "Yup. Finally got it out the shop." He says looking at Riley who smiles at him. "Really It's to bad I wasn't the first to ride you. I mean with you." Trisha said giggling as Riley gagged making Lucas chuckle.

"Well that's my cue. See ya." She says as Lucas waves still talking to Trisha. "Riley get my good side." Darby says holding her pom poms out in front as Riley snapped her picture. "Aaah!" They all turned seeing Trisha running towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"He said yes!" She shouts as the other girls all cheer for her as Riley tilted her head in confusion. "Who said yes?" She asked as Trisha turned towards her smiling evilly. "Why Lucas of course he agreed to be my date to the dance. Can you believe it? I'll be dancing in a room filled with me and Lucas on my arm."

Riley lowered her camera wanting to say how gross that sounded but refrains as she finishes taking pictures and heads towards the yearbook room. "These are great Riley." Mrs. Monroe commented on the photos she took. Riley smiled as she took her seat to get ready for dance committee.

She rolls her eyes as she sees Lucas walking in with Trisha on his arm talking and smiling like the joker. "Okay everyone take your seats. We still need to come up with a theme for the dance." Mrs. Monroe says as Lucas nudges Riley playfully when he sits next to her.

She gives them the rest of the time to think of a theme since the dance was getting closer. They all look around as they throw out names which none of them agree with. "Let's just put the names in a hat and whatever is chosen is the theme." Riley says after an hour of everyone shouting theme ideas.

Everyone agrees as they write down their themes. Riley takes Trisha's hat and puts all the themes in. She mixes it up and pulls one out reading it. "Night to remember." She reads looking at everyone getting their reactions. Everyone agrees except Trisha demanding a do over.

"The hat has spoken Trisha get over it." Riley says flipping it back to her and growing tired of hearing her voice. She sticks her tongue out at Lucas who shakes his head lightly chuckling as she sits back down. "The hat has spoken." He whispers in a deep voice making her smile. "Shut up." She whispers nudging him.

Riley hummed to herself as she painted the tree she was assigned. She was in the auditorium after school helping the drama club. Which she was apart of. They were getting ready for an upcoming performance and Riley volunteered to help.

"Hey you missed a spot." She looks at the tree asking where as she hears someone laugh behind her. "Right here." She scrunches up her nose as Lucas dabs the green paint on it. "Haha real funny Friar. What are you doing here so late?" She asked wiping her hands off.

"Well I thought you might want some help but looks like you finished already." He says looking around at the trees. "What can I say I have a knack for painting trees." Riley laughed as she chugged her water. Lucas chuckles nodding his head as Riley frowns at her bottle.

"Shoot. Can you watch these while I go refill this? I still have to finish this last tree before Mr. Elliot comes in." Riley ask looking at Lucas. "Here I'll go fill it and you can finish that way you can treat me to dinner." Riley gives him a look as he chuckles taking her bottle.

Riley shook her head as she picked up her brush and continued painting. "Oh look little Riley thinks she actually has a shot with Lucas." Riley sighed closing her eyes slightly and continued painting. She wasn't going to give in to Trisha and her flock.

"You know the only reason he even thought about going to dinner with you is because I turned him down first since I have practice." Riley spun around and widened her eyes when she sees she accidentally flicked paint at Trisha's cheerleading uniform.

"Aah! You did that on purpose you brat!" Trisha yells grabbing a brush and dipping it in paint before flicking it at Riley. Trisha smirked at her as Riley grabs the paint can ready to dump it on her head when they get interrupted.

"Riley Matthews!"

So now here she sat in her room as everyone else was at the dance having a good time except her. All because of Trisha. The drama teacher had walked in with the principal right as Riley was about to dump the paint on Trisha. Who cried saying Riley was jealous of her because Lucas wanted her and not Riley.

She scoffed ready to punch her when the principal actually believed the moronic story she was spilling. So Riley's punishment was she had to repaint the trees they messed up and wasn't allowed to attend the dance.

"Riley your boyfriend is here." Auggie shouts walking into her room. She shakes her head climbing back into her room and laying upside down on her bed as she looks at her brother. "Auggie I thought we talked about this. I'm to old for doy maybe when he's nineteen." She says as the blood rushes to her head.

"I'll let doy know there is still a chance but I was talking about him." He points out the door as Riley tilts her head seeing an upside down Lucas smiling at her. "Lucas what are you doing here?" She asked falling off the bed as Auggie laughs walking out her room.

"Well I was getting ready for the dance when I realized something." He says helping her up as they both sit on her bed. "What did you realize?" She ask covering her cheeks knowing they were red from falling and the look Lucas was giving her at the moment.

"The dance just wouldn't be as fun as hanging out with you would be." Riley smiled playfully nudging his shoulder as he does it back to her. "I don't think Trisha will be to happy about that." Lucas playfully rolled his eyes at the mention of her name.

"Well that's to bad for her." Riley smiled as Lucas looked around her room. When he had come back with her bottle he found out what Trisha did and was ready to say something to her but Riley told him not to.

"So what should we do then?" Riley ask as he turns back to her with a smile. "Well first you should change. Although I'm liking the cuddle bunny pjs." He winks at her as he heads out her room leaving her blushing like crazy.

She changed into jeans and a T-shirt grabbing her sweater before heading out the door. "Ready." She announces walking towards him and Auggie who were on the couch. "See ya later Auggie." She says ruffling his hair as she walks out the door with Lucas.

"I cannot believe I got back on you're bike." Riley says walking into the bakery as Lucas chuckles behind her. "Well what can I say Mabel missed your butt." Riley gasps elbowing him in the stomach as they walk towards a table.

"I think it's saved for someone else Friar." Riley gestures at the booth with a reserved sign. "Yup it's for us." He says taking the sign off the table. He tapes something to the wall as he sits letting Riley see what it was. She gasps feeling her cheeks heat up a thousand degrees as she reads the banner he taped.

Riley and Lucas night to remember.

She bites her lip as she smiled shaking her head as he grabs her hand in his. She looks at their hands as Lucas begins to rub his thumb over her knuckles. She was sure her cheeks were going fall off at this point from how hot they were from Lucas touch.

He keeps ahold of her hand even when the waiter brings them smoothies and cake. "Okay this is difficult." Riley giggled softly as she tried to eat with her left hand since Lucas held her right. "I could always feed you." He tells her picking up her fork and holding it to her mouth.

She shakes her head as she sips her smoothie as Lucas stares at her with a smile on his face. "What?" She asked tilting her head slightly at him. "I like you Riley like a lot." He nervously chuckles as Riley widens her eyes.

"I freaked you out didn't I?" He says rubbing his neck mumbling way to go Lucas. "I'll just go." He says getting up as Riley grabs his hand. "Wait." She bites her lip as he hesitatingly sits back down. "I like you too Lucas." Riley says with a light laugh. "Like a lot."

She smiled as Lucas smiles back at her taking her hand in his again. "So." He chuckles as Riley does the same. "So." She repeats as they look at each other. "Want to play tic tac toe? I may just let you win this time." He tells her grabbing a napkin and pen.

"Bring it on Friar." She says as Lucas winks at her.

 **Okay I may have made Riley and Lucas a little more AU but come on I still believe Riley would have a little inner Maya in her.**


	30. Post It On A Train

**Post Its On A Train**

It started out as an accident. Lucas had sat down on the train leaning against the railing when he sees it. A post it stuck to the side of his seat. He doesn't know why since he's sure if you looked under or behind any number of seats you were bound to find something gross.

He grabs for it looking around to see if anyone had dropped it. Which was kind of ridiculous since it was a single post it. He chuckles as he looks at it seeing a purple cat with a thought bubble that read hi hope you're having a wonderful day.

He doesn't know why but he sticks the post it in the book he was reading getting one of his own. He was a vet after all so of course he had an unlimited supply of them. For his job and not just to cover his best friend with when he passes out although that was an added bonus.

He drew a blue bear with a thought bubble that read hey I am thank you. He shook his head holding it in his hand before sticking it back where he found the first one. He smiles as he nods before grabbing the post it.

What am I doing? He thought before shaking his head and putting it back. Something was telling him to put it back so he does. He wasn't sure what would come of it or why he did it he just did.

The next day he sits down in the same seat pulling out his book again when he sees the post it. He smiles and looks down spotting a different color one than the one he left. He picks it up laughing as people around him look at him weirdly for his sudden outburst of laughter.

But how could you not laugh at the same purple cat who this time was saying mewow someone replied. He smiles shaking his head grabbing another post it drawing his blue bear saying I couldn't bear not to. It may have been corny but he sticks it back and puts the mewow cat in his book again.

The next day he gets on with Zay who wouldn't stop hitting on the girl sitting next to him. Lucas shakes his head and grabs for his book when he remembers the post it. He looks down and pulls it off looking at it.

He smiles seeing the purple cat laying on its back with a thought bubble that read lol. That was purrfect. He puts it once again in his book pulling out his own drawing his bear with the thought bubble that read thank you beary much.

This went on for weeks. As Lucas and his mystery post it pal traded back and forth bear and cat puns. There were only so many puns to make that they started asking questions about each other.

Not giving to much away Lucas found out that the purple cat was in fact a girl. Something he asked right away. He told her he was a vet something he always wanted to be. While she was a photographer and baker with a best friend who she called peaches.

They wrote little bit of information everyday something Lucas looked forward to. She told him about how her dad was her history teacher all through school and he told her about Judy the sheep and his wacky best friend Zay.

With each passing of post it notes between them Lucas found himself falling for the girl he affectionately called the purple cat.

He couldn't help it even though he had never seen her or heard her voice he couldn't help how he felt. No matter what anyone said or thought even zay who said what if it was someone playing a cruel joke on him.

Lucas didn't care or believe that he knew in his heart that whoever was the girl behind the purple cat post it notes was the one for him. And he had to meet her even though he wasn't sure how she would feel about that.

He sat on the train with his post it note and pen in hand while his leg shook. He tapped the pen against the post it notes biting his lip wondering if this was a good idea. He nods taking a deep breath as he puts the pen to the post it but stops.

What if she thinks I'm an idiot and just thinks of me as a friend? What if she really is playing a cruel joke on me and laughs at me when we meet up? He thought as he crumbled up the post it. He sighs softly and sees the latest note from her and smiles.

 _Even though we haven't met I feel like we were meant to have these moments. Does that make sense?_

Lucas smiled knowing exactly what she meant and it did make sense. It made perfect sense. He tucks the post it back in his book and found the courage to write his message.

 _I know what you mean and it makes perfect sense. So much so I think we should meet._

He stared at the post it nodding his head as he feels the train slowing down and his stop coming up. He places the post it on the side of the seat and stands up staring at it as he got off the train hoping she would want to meet up.

The following day Lucas rushes on the train tripping over his own feet making his way to the seat. He was hoping that she had responded to his latest post it. He sighs as he sees a brunette haired girl and a blond sitting in his spot. Well technically it wasn't his spot but that's where he always sat.

Today just wasn't his day he thought first he missed his morning train and then he had two dogs throw up on him followed by a bird that pooped on him. He just wanted to sit in his favorite spot and find out if she responded to his message now he had to wait.

He sighs holding onto the railing closest to the seat in hopes that the girls would be moving soon. He looks around when he hears what they were talking about. "Riles are you serious you don't even know who this guy is. For all we know he's a murderer or maybe wants you as his sex slave."

"Maya stop I know him we've been exchanging post it notes for about a month now. I know him." Lucas widened his eyes trying to get a better glimpse of the girls and see who was his mystery girl. He sees the blonde and wonders if she was the girl but something told him she wasn't.

He tried to see the brunette but the people in front of him shuffle around and block his view before he can get a proper look. He tries to look over their head but it was no use he couldn't see them. The train begins to slow as he sees the girls get up preparing to leave.

As soon as the train stops and people begin to move he tries to get closer and talk to the brunette or see her before she got off. He sighs as everyone seemed to be moving at a snail pace in front of him and the last thing he hears is the blonde say she'll thank me for this one day.

He sighed as he walked off the train slightly pissed he didn't get a chance to get to his seat to grab the post it she left. He was determined to wait for the next one but Zay called asking where they kept their fire extinguishers.

He made a promise with himself he would wake early and get on the train to get it. Which he does the very next day practically running down a teen on skates to get to the seat. He looks around the seat but doesn't find the post it anywhere.

He checks around hoping maybe in his mad dash he dropped it but sadly he doesn't find it anywhere. He quickly grabs a post it out his bag thinking maybe she thought he didn't want to meet anymore which was dumb since he asked her.

He leaves his post it telling her he still wanted to meet her and where they could meet all she had to do was response again. He takes a deep breath getting off the train with a smile on his face hoping she would respond.

Later that day he gets on the train sitting down hoping to find her response but instead finds his same post it. He goes to reach for it but decides to leave it maybe thinking she had missed the train and would get it the next day.

For the next week Lucas sits down hoping to find the brunette response but finds his same post it. He sighs thinking maybe she changed her mind when the train stops and the girl in question gets on yelling at her friend.

"No Maya Penelope I am so mad at you right now!" Lucas turned and widened his eyes as he sees her. "Riles I said I was sorry. I thought I was keeping you safe." Lucas watched as they sit down a ways away from him.

"Yes I understand where you're coming from but that still doesn't mean you should have did what you did! He probably hates me now! I would never have did this to you!" She shouts at her friend.

"Oh yeah what about what you did with Boing before we got together hmm?" Lucas tried not to stare but he couldn't help it watching her get all riled up. "Hey! I don't know what uncle Josh does in his spare time I had to make sure he wasn't doing anything illegal."

"Riles I'm sorry okay but this is kind of the same thing." She says as the brunette widens her eyes. "That is so not the same thing I told you right then and there what I was doing. You could have at least left him a note saying I needed more time." She growls.

Lucas rubbed his neck when he turns feeling his cheeks heat up as the brunette looked his way before turning back to her friend. As the train starts to slow again he debates with himself if he should get off and talk to her since he sees her stand with her friend.

Right as he stands up he stops when he notices her not get off. "Honey what are you doing?" Her blonde friend ask as she folds her arms across her chest. "I'm not getting off with you peaches I need some time to myself. I will take the day and figure out what your punishment should be."

"Okay Riles I deserve that just remember I was only trying to be a good friend and didn't want you to get hurt." She nods as they quickly hug before the train doors close and she sits down. Lucas quickly sits down as well chewing his lip wondering if he should go over there.

"Excuse me." He widens his eyes as he looks up seeing the girl of his dreams standing in front of him. "H...Hi." He stutters cursing his nerves. She smiles softly tucking her hair behind her ear as she sits next to him. "I know this may sound extremely crazy and trust me I'm not crazy but then most people who say they aren't usually means they're and are trying to pretend..."

Her cheeks heat up as she bites her lip looking down at her hands. "Okay. Here it goes." She whispers softly before looking at him again. "I know we don't know each other but every afternoon I sit in that very seat you're in and I exchange post it notes with a guy."

Lucas felt his heart beat faster when she smiles wider pulling out a box from her bag. "See?" She opens it showing him all his post it notes all neatly in the box. "Well anyways he asked me to meet him and well do you believe two people can fall in love having never met and be soulmates?"

Lucas nodded his head not really trusting his voice at the moment. "Me too. But my friend who believes there are no good people in this world and was certain the person I was talking to wanted to murder me." She quietly laughs shaking her head.

"One time one time that almost happened but in my defense I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway my friend Maya was so adamant that she knew what was best took my post it note I left telling him I did want to meet up. And I barely found out about this since I've been out of town and I didn't see the guy at my mother's bakery."

Lucas looked at her and couldn't believe it she actually wanted to meet him and had chosen a destination for their meet up. Honestly he was mad at her friend but he wasn't sure he would be able to talk to her if she didn't think he was just a stranger on the train.

"So like I was rambling about I was hoping and sort of wondering if you could let me look and see if he left anything for me?" Lucas nodded glad he left the post it alone stands up and drops his book that contained all her post it notes. He hears her slight gasps as she bends down picking up the very first post it she wrote.

"It is you." She said with tears in her eyes as Lucas scooped up the rest. "I can explain..." he gets cut off by her kissing him. He was in shocked at first but kisses her back wrapping his arms around her waist as she puts her arms around his neck.

"What took you so long?" She giggles as they both sit down. "What?" He asked looking at her weirdly as she smiled at him. "I should explain right?" He nodded as the train slows down and they get off with her explaining what just happened.

She explained that Maya had told her what she did the moment Riley sat at the bakery sadly staring at the door. She yelled at her all the way to the subway as they waited for the train. "I thought it was weird that the whole time Maya was smiling like a complete weirdo as I yelled at her but seemed like she knew something I didn't.

And something she did all right. Maya had informed Riley when they got on the train and during her angry rant that her mystery man was on the train too.

"Wait." Lucas says as they walk towards the park. "She knew who I was?" She nods as she continues her story. "Feeling guilty during the week I was gone Maya had gone back to put the post it back. But she said she saw you sitting there writing on your own and looking kind of sad. So she watched you."

Lucas rubbed his neck as he took in everything she was saying and honestly couldn't believe any of it.

"So on the train when I looked over at you that's when she was telling me that you were the other post it note writer." They both begin to laugh as they had stopped walking and stood staring at each other. "Wow. This has been the weirdest day ever." Lucas tells her as she giggles.

"Hey something to tell the grandkids." She turns red biting her lip as she clears her throat. "You know this whole time we've been talking we never did exchange names." He chuckles softly nodding his head. "I'm Lucas." He holds out his hand as she puts her in it. "I'm Riley."

They let go as she pulls a post it note out her bag and writes something on it and hands it to him. He chuckles softly as he reads it.

 _Mewow I can't believe we finally meet._

He grabs one of his own as he writes something on it and hands it to her watching the smile grow on her face.

 _The wait has been unBEARable._

 **Unsure of the ending I had two others versions and liked this one better still not sure though. Let me know what you think.**


	31. Drunk Lucas

**Drunk Lucas**

 **Riley and Lucas are freshman at Columbia**

Riley snuggled deeper into her cocoon of blankets as she pressed play on the movie she was currently watching. It was a little after nine on Friday and usually she would be asleep but she was rewarding herself for turning in all her assignments on time. She could have gone out but that really wasn't her scene.

She wasn't much of a party girl and would instead opted to stay home much to the dismay of her roommate. Melinda.

She had just grabbed a handful of popcorn when her phone beeped causing her to jump. She giggled softly shaking her head as she looked at the text. Lucas.

They had dated briefly in high school before calling it quits. The breakup was amicable since neither Riley nor Lucas cheated. They just didn't have as much time for each other and they both felt it was hurting their friendship and relationship.

They both knew distance was going to play a huge part on their relationship even if they stayed together. Riley had gotten accepted to Columbia and although Lucas did too Riley was sure he was going to Texas A&M.

However just like her Lucas came to study at Columbia. Which surprised her when she spotted him at freshman orientation.

 _Lucas-Howdy miss Riley._

She smiled pausing her movie as she text him back.

 _Riley-Howdy Friar._

She shook her head putting her phone down continuing her movie. She smiled pausing the movie again as another text from Lucas comes through on her phone. He did this everytime he was out and she stayed in. He knew without even having to ask that she was staying in.

 _Lucas-Turn your movie off and come join the fun._

Riley shook her head as she ate a handful of popcorn before responding.

 _Riley-I'm not watching a movie._

She smiled already picturing him smiling as he shakes his head at her response.

Lucas-Liar. ;)

She giggles as she put her phone down and continued with her movie. She had just started falling asleep when her phone beeped again. She groaned as she rubbed her neck picking up her phone and started laughing out loud. "Bed check!" She sighed as her door is thrown open by her R.A who's name was Cj or as she called him Cory junior.

When she moved in her dorm and her dad found out it was coed like most dorms he went crazy. Riley had to endure a two hour rant about how she should wait until late in the evening or get up early to shower so no boys are in there with her.

Something her mom told her he use to do when they started in college.

To top it off he had met with her resident advisor and apparently was paying him to keep an eye on her and watch her like a hawk. Even though she rarely went out she wouldn't be able to with her dad's spy tracking her every move.

"I heard laughter." He says looking around the room as she shakes her head looking towards the spray bottle she kept for such occasions. "Yes mine. I'm allowed to laugh by myself Cj there's no crime in that." She says cleaning up the spilled popcorn on her bed as he looked around her small dorm room.

She leaned against her dresser as he continued looking around hoping to find something to report back to her dad with. Apparently if he finds something he gets an extra five added to the five her dad was paying him. "Cj nobody is here but me and I would like to go to sleep so can you..." She gestures to the door but he shakes his head.

"No can do Riley I'm just following protocol." She clenches her fist as she grabs the spray bottle. "This is not dorm room protocol out!" She shouts spraying him until he was against her door trying to shield his face. "Okay okay I'm leaving!" He shouts as she smiles spraying him once more before closing the door on him.

She sighs leaning against the door before opening it and spraying Cj once more. "Okay I'm really leaving this time!" She folds her arms across her chest as she watches him walk down the hall and waited until his door was shut before closing her own.

She shakes her head jumping on her bed and picking up her phone smiling at the picture Lucas sent her which was him with two cups over his eyes and seen he sent her a couple more text.

 _Lucas-Riley Matthews come out come out wherever you're._

 _Lucas-Riley? Are you there? Did the popcorn monster attack you again?_

She laughed softly shaking her head as she made his picture her wallpaper before responding.

 _Riley-Haha the popcorn monster hasn't attacked...yet._

 _Lucas-Well he won't attack if you come out. You know the night would be a thousand times better with you in it._

Riley bit her lip feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. She wasn't sure if he was flirting with her or if he was already a bit drunk.

 _Riley-Nice try but I'm already in my comfy pjs and have no desire to change. Have fun for me but not to much Friar._

 _Lucas-Raincheck then? I wouldn't mind seeing you in your comfy pjs._

 _Riley-Raincheck goofy boy. Try to stay out of trouble._

 _Lucas-:)_

She put her phone back down and grabbed another popcorn from her stashed and headed to the microwave. She hummed quietly to herself as she seen her phone light up on her bed. She tilted her head as she picked it up seeing she had a miss call from Lucas and he left a voicemail.

She grabbed her popcorn pouring it into her bowl before listening to his message. "Bean!" Riley smiled as she ate her popcorn feeling her cheeks heat up from Lucas calling her by the nickname he gave her.

"Bean! Come hang out please you know you want to come on. Come out come out come out!" Riley smiled putting her phone down as she turned on another movie. She wasn't as tired as she was anymore and she was sure Lucas would be calling again.

Riley felt around her desk for her phone as she hears it buzzing. She yawns rubbing her eyes as she sees it's Jason Lucas roommate. "Jason what happened is everything okay? Is Lucas okay? What hospital are you at? I'm coming right now."

"Whoa Riley calm down." He chuckled as Riley frowned at her phone. "Well why are you calling me at.." She looks at the time. "Two in the morning?" Jason sighs as she hears rustling and then Lucas voice. "Where is my Bean. I need my Bean and her comfy pjs."

Riley shook her head as she tried not to laugh at Lucas drunkenly asking for her. "Since I know he doesn't know that many girls or really hang out with any besides you. I'm going to assume your Bean?" Jason asked as Riley blushed nodding her head even though he couldn't see her.

"How long has he been asking for me?" She ask hearing him still calling out for his Bean. "For about two hours. I wouldn't have woken you but he's refusing to leave and I have my own little problem to deal with." Riley laughed as she put her phone on speaker and tied up her hair and put on her boots.

"I'm going to guess Veronica is just as drunk as Luke?" Jason laughed as Riley can hear Veronica joining in on Lucas asking for her. "I swear when they're around each other they turn into a brother and sister who insist on taunting each other. It's pure madness. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Trust me I know the feeling." She says looking at a picture of her group of friends focusing on Maya and Lucas remembering all their silly fights they have. "I'm on my way now." She says tossing on the sweater she had stolen from Lucas their junior year. "Thank you Riley. But how will you get passed Cj?"

Riley chewed her lip Jason knew about Cj crazy antics when he came over to study and Cj kept coming in her room. "I'll figure something out give me twenty minutes." She says hanging up and heading for her door.

Riley grabbed her bag and her phone glad it was on vibrate and a couple bottles of waters along with some chips for Lucas. She checked the time knowing Cj was probably asleep but knew if she made to much noise walking by his room he would wake.

She tiptoed down the hall and cursed when she seen his door was still open and he was watching a movie. She tapped her head smiling when she got an idea pulling out her phone. She text Melinda who she knew was still out asking her for a favor.

She waited a couple of minutes before Cj phone went off and he ran to his window to look out. Riley smiled running passed his room and out the door texting a thanks to Melinda.

She walked towards the fraternity house looking around for Jason and Lucas. She spots Jason who had Veronica over his shoulder. "Where's Luke?" She shouts as he points to the couch where Lucas was staring at his phone. Jason moved closer to her talk. "Apparently you weren't around so he's resorted to talk to the picture he has of you on his phone."

Riley blushes as she waves at Jason before moving towards Lucas who sees her. "Riley Bean!" He shouts throwing his arms out and pulling her on his lap. "I was hoping you would show in your comfy pjs." He whispers planting a kiss on her neck and making her shiver.

"Okay big guy let's go." She says standing holding out her hand to him. He smiles shaking his head at her blowing her a kiss. "Lucas Friar get up." She says holding out her hand again as he continues shaking his head. Riley shakes her head putting her hands on her hips as he gestures for her to come closer.

"Kiss me and I'll get up." He whispers as soon as she looks at him. "Come with me and I'll kiss you." She tells him as he smiles pocketing his phone and standing up. "Well let's go then." He smirks as Riley giggles shaking her head at him.

He holds her hand as they walk along the sidewalk back to her dorm room. "Wait." He says suddenly letting her hand go. "What's wrong you need to puke?" She asked pulling a water from her bag. He folded his arms across his chest as he looked at her with a serious expression.

"You promised to kiss me if I came with you and I did so where's my kiss?" He puckers his lips tapping them as Riley begins to laugh. "It's not funny you promised Bean!" He pouts making Riley laugh more. "I'm not going to kiss you Lucas your drunk." She says as he frowns sitting down on the grass.

"Lucas get up please." She says holding out her hand as he closes his eyes. "No you promised and you lied so I'm going to lay here until you keep it." Riley sighed sitting down next to him as she leans over his chest. "Luke why do you want me to kiss you?" She asked.

"Because I miss kissing you." He whispers as he grabs her hand. Riley bit her lip as she turned to him smiling before pecking his lips quickly. It was so quick she wasn't sure he even felt it. "See I knew you keep your promise." She shakes her head as they get up and begin to walk.

They walked for maybe five minutes when Lucas decided he wanted to climb a tree. Which wasn't an actual tree but more a bush that he falls into making her clean the leaves out of his hair as he drank another of the waters she brought for him.

"Let's go eat somewhere I'm starving." He announces attempting to do cartwheels in the street. "No." Riley tells him as he pouts laying down again. "Lucas get up please. A car is going to run you over." He shakes his head as she stands over him putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

Lucas looks at it and begins to smile before standing up and taking her hand again attempting to twirl her. "Your absolutely adorable when you get bossy Bean. Hold on that rhymed." He begins to laugh as Riley hands him the chips watching him struggle before opening them for him.

They finally make it to her dorm and stand outside while Lucas chugs the last water she brought him. "Hey Riley!" She turns around and sees Melinda's boyfriend leaning on his car. "Hey Greg..." She is pushed back behind Lucas who gets in his face. "Back off dude she's with me." He growls as Riley moves between them.

"I know I know. She's your girl." Greg ask as Riley looks at him weirdly. Riley didn't know what to make of it as she leads Lucas inside. She looks around not seeing Cj or his door open as she tells Lucas to run to her door.

Which he ends up running into. "Ow! Damn that hurt!" Riley hears Cj talking as she pushes Lucas in her room closing the door and pushing him in her closet along with her. "Shh." She tells him when he questions why they are in there.

She knew Cj would probably check everywhere before making his way towards her room. "Why are we in here?" Lucas whispers pulling Riley closer to him. "Because your drunk and don't know how to walk and I don't want Cj to find us." She tells him as he frowns trying to open the door.

"What are you doing stop." She whisper shouts smacking his hands away. "No I have to go tell this Cj person that your mine and he better back off." Riley looks at him weirdly as she sees his fist clenched. "What does that mean you said the same thing to Greg outside." Lucas looked at her before clearing his throat.

"Can you keep a secret and promise not to tell Riley?" She bit her lip to keep the smile and giggle in at the fact drunk Lucas didn't realize he was talking to Riley. "Sure go ahead." He takes a deep breath and whispers in her ear. "When guys take an interest in her I get jealous and tell them we're together to get them to back off."

Riley widened her eyes as she took in this information he just told her. It would explain why the guy from her study group and the guy from her English class stopped flirting and asking her out. She knew she should be mad he was doing that but if she was honest she had done the same with the girls on her floor.

"Do you think Riley will hate me because I have been doing that?" He whispers as Riley smiles at him. "No i don't think Riley will hate you." She says laughing lightly. "Good." Lucas breathes a sigh of relief. "Cause I couldn't handle it if she did. Want to know another secret?"

Riley nodded as she hears someone enter her room. "I still love her and want to get back together but I'm afraid she'll reject me." Riley tilted her head not caring if the person in her room was Cj or not she had something to say to the guy in front of her. "Do you want to know one of Riley's secrets?" She asked as Lucas nodded his head.

"She still loves you too and I'm pretty sure always will." She watched as Lucas took in the information and begun to smile. "So if I asked her out again she'll say yes?" Riley nodded as she bit her lip smiling at him. "Kiss me." She whispers as Lucas widened his eyes. "No I can't cheat on Riley."

Riley smiles wider putting her arms around his neck as he stood there wide eyes. "I don't think she would mind." She lightly giggled as Lucas shook his head as Riley grabbed it bringing his lips to hers. She smiles as she feels him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer as she deepens the kiss.

She becomes vaguely aware of shouting outside but doesn't care as she continues kissing Lucas. She hears someone calling her name and the sound of the closet door opening. "Well I see now why you never want to go out." They break apart as Riley sees Melinda smirking at them.

"Where's Cj?" Riley asked as she led Lucas to her bed. "Oh that doofus won't barge in her anymore. I may have threatened him since he walked in while I was changing." Riley laughed thanking her as Melinda winked locking their door as she walked out.

She turned back to Lucas who was struggling to take off his sweater. "Let me help silly." She stands in front of him helping him pull it off when he smiles looking at her. "Hey that's my sweater." He gestures at her as she laughs. "Riley let me borrow it lay down." She says as he looks at her weirdly.

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person are you drunk?" He asked making Riley laugh out loud as she lays next to him. "No reason Luke go to sleep." She kisses his cheek as she pulls the covers over them. "Hey Riley I need to tell you something." Riley turned to him as he chewed his lip.

"I kissed another girl tonight or rather she kissed me. I didn't want her to I told her I love you but she did it anyways." Riley smiled as she cupped his cheek kissing his lips softly. "Don't worry about it Luke. Night." He shakes his head as he pulls her close whispering night.

"Bean?" Lucas whispered softly as Riley hummed in response. "Be mine again." Riley opened her eyes as she looked up at him. "Always Friar." He chuckles softly kissing her head as they snuggled closer.

Lucas woke the next morning with a hangover and a small headache. He rubbed his eyes as he feels someone groan moving closer to him as he widens his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Lucas realized the girl was Riley. "Riley?" He asked as she begins to laugh. "Yes?" She asked rubbing her eyes sitting up. "How did I get here?" He asked as she gets up grabbing a Gatorade from her fridge.

"I brought you here last night you were asking for me so Jason called." She watched Lucas scratch his head as she hands him the drink. "Sorry I don't actually remember a lot of last night." Riley titled her head as she sat next to him. "What do you remember?" She asked wondering if he remembered what he confessed to her.

"Not much I remember talking with someone about you and something else." He mumbles as Riley bites her lip. "What was that?" She asked as Lucas looks at her. "A girl kissed me I didn't want her to and she couldn't kiss either." Riley gasped punching him in the chest and pulling him to her closet.

"Riley wha..." he's cut off by Riley kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck just like the night before. When they pull apart both breathing heavily as Riley looks at him. "Now who can't kiss." She says as Lucas looks at her with a confused expression. "That was you?" He asked as she glares at him. "Yes you jerk."

She pushes open the closet door as Lucas grabs her pulling her back to him and kissing her. "Did you really think I wouldn't remember kissing you?" He whispers as Riley looks at him with a confused expression. "I thought you didn't remember?" She asked as Lucas smiled at her.

"Bean I would have to be the biggest idiot not to remember kissing you. I can remember bits and pieces but the one thing that's clear is you." Riley blushes as she bites her lip. "So what else do you remember?" She asked as they walk out the closet and back onto her bed. "I'm not sure but judging by the look on your face I did some weird stuff?"

Riley laughed as she begins to tell Lucas all about what he did starting from when she had gone to the party to pick him up. "Wow I can't believe I admitted to threatening guys to you. I was supposed to take that to my grave." He tells her as she laughs. "Well I'm glad you didn't and there's one more thing you did."

"I'm afraid to ask what it is." Lucas groans covering his face with him arm. Riley took a deep breath as she removed his arm. "You asked me to be yours again. Did you mean it?" She asked chewing her lip.

Lucas sat up and cupped her cheeks smiling at her. "Yes. I've been wanting to ask you everyday since we broke up but was afraid that would ruin our friendship." Riley smiled as she put her arms around his neck again. "I was too. But I did or I do want to be with you again always have."

Lucas chuckled kissing her as he pulled her close. They pull apart laying down with each other as Lucas plays with her fingers. "Does this mean you'll start bringing me sandwiches and cake again?" She asked as Lucas laughed. "Bean when have I ever stopped bringing you those things?"

"Yes but now you'll bring them as my boyfriend again." Riley giggles as Lucas kisses her head. "I like the sound of that." He tells her as she smiles. "Should we worry about Cj barging in here?" Riley shook her head. "Nope I have some freedom from my dad's little spy. Which means we can have cuddle parties with popcorn."

"Very true. Now I can protect you from that popcorn monster." Riley giggled as she looked up at him cupping his cheek. "Yup and you'll get to see me more often in my comfy pjs." She wiggles her eyebrows at him as he pulls her close kissing her.


	32. To me your a princess

**To Me Your A Princess**

 **Riley is 16 and Lucas is 17**

 **They've been together since the ski lodge**

Lucas watched as Riley put on a brave face looking at all the pictures Maya and Smackle were showing her. They were all in the bakery going over what had been happening. Like the week before they were having a princess festival something Riley wanted desperately to go to since she fancied herself one.

It was a festival that let any and all girls feel like a princess. Down to the clothes and even giving them royal names. Along with all the perks of being a royal like riding in a carriage.

However a hiccup in her plan in the form of her brother and his little wife, Riley caught the stomach bug they had resulted in her being quarantined the last week. This was the first time she was out of the house since.

"I wish you could have been there Riles it was awesome. I usually don't do princess stuff but it was..." Maya sighs happily. "I even made Boing come with and be my prince. He resisted at first but I knew he had fun." Maya smiles as they walk back to the table where Lucas was sitting. Lucas put his arm around Riley who smiled up at him.

He knew from the look on her face that she was trying to be brave but he could tell it was getting to her. Especially since Maya and Smackle weren't ones to join in on something so girly like that. "Indeed it was quite enjoyable." Smackle adds sipping her smoothie. "I too never partake in such mundane activities however I rather liked being a princess."

"Well I'm glad you girls had fun. If you'll excuse me I'm still feeling a little drained and I'm gonna head home." Riley announces as she stands with Lucas telling the girls he was going with her.

"Bean you sure you're okay?" He asked as he held her hand and she made no attempt at twirling herself. Something she loved to do since Lucas was a bit taller than her and she didn't really have to bend down. "I'm okay just tired is all." She mumbles as they reach her apartment steps.

"Riley this is me you're talking to. I know when something is bothering you." He tells her as she sits down patting the spot next to her. "You're just going to think I'm such a brat and dumb if I tell you." She sighs as Lucas cups her cheeks turning her head towards him.

"Riley Bean Matthews I would never ever call you a brat or dumb. You're one of the most intelligent beautiful kind caring person I have ever met." He tells her as she blushes at his words. "You want to talk about someone being dumb and bratty try standing in line with Zay for twelve hours for Beyoncé tickets just to have them sell out before he reached the front."

Riley slightly giggled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well it's the queen B. So I completely understand." She laughed as lucas shook his head. "Will you also understand when we got to Zay house and his mom surprised him with tickets only for him to whine they weren't in the front row?" Riley laughed again as Lucas turned her head to look at him.

"So tell me what has you frowny Riley and not the smiley Riley I find so adorable?" He asked rubbing her cheek. "I wanted to be a princess." She sighs as he looks at her. "See dumb I know." Lucas smiled as he looked down at the girl he considered a princess and couldn't for the life of him find anything she said or did dumb.

"Riley Matthews you are just to cute for words." He tickles her sides making her laugh stopping when her dad growls behind them. "Hi Mr. Matthews." Lucas groaned looking up at his future father in law. "Mr. Friar. Riley honey say goodbye." Riley rolled her eyes as she kissed Lucas cheek before walking in the building with her dad saying for her to wash her mouth out.

The following week at school Lucas tried to keep Riley's mind off the festival but leave it to her dad who asked everyone well the girls mainly to bring in their photos to show. Something about creating their own royal history. Lucas watched as she smiled slightly at everyone's pictures and videos knowing it was killing her inside.

It may have seemed like something silly and not worth getting upset about it or finding it pointless but Lucas knew every girl at some point in their lives wanted to be a princess. His mom was a prime example of that since she too got to live out that dream at the festival.

Lucas walked into the bakery raking his brain trying to come up with an idea to help brighten Riley's day when he saw Auggie and Ava looking sad as they sat in a booth. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked ready to harm anyone that harmed them. "It's Riley." Ava says leaning her head on Auggie shoulder making Lucas smile at the gesture.

"Is she okay? What happened to her?" He asked grabbing his phone from his pocket. "We got her sick and now she is mad at us." Auggie says sighing as Lucas shook his head. "Guys Riley isn't mad at you. Sometimes things just happen and you have no control over it." He says hoping to cheer them up.

"But we made her miss out on being a princess." Auggie says resting his head on the table. Lucas sighed as he looked at them. He knew Riley was sad but she would never blame them for getting her sick. She would risk getting sick all over again just to take care of them in a heartbeat.

"I'll let you in on a secret." He whispers to them looking around before turning back to them. "Riley would risk everything for you guys especially you Auggie. She could never get mad at you she loves you to much. More than Pluto." Lucas seen the small smile on Auggie face at that as he sat up.

"We still feel bad though. I wish we could go back in time and undo this." Auggie says with Ava nodding in agreement. "Maybe we could?" Lucas smiles as he looks at the two coming up with a plan.

"So everyone knows what they need to do?" Lucas asked as Auggie and him stood in front of the Matthews and their friends. "Of course anything for riles." Maya smiles standing up as everyone joins her. Lucas smiles as they go over who was doing what and when and where they were doing it.

After talking with Auggie who wished he could give Riley her princess day he decided why couldn't they. Sure it wouldn't be like the festival but he was going to make it better featuring only her favorite princesses.

"So ranger Rick where has Riley been while we do all this?" Maya asked wiping the paint off her hands. "Oh she's tutoring Charlie." He says nonchalantly as he continues what he was doing when he hears gasps. "What?" He asked when they all stare at him with wide eyes. "You actually left her alone with cheese souffle?" Maya asked as he nodded.

Although he trusted Riley he in no way trusted Charlie which is why he practically threaten him bodily harm and had back of the class Brenda spying on them. Charlie wasn't exactly his first choice in keeping her distracted for him. He was more or less the last resort.

"Yeah I trust Riley and besides Gardner knows better than to try to weasel his way into our relationship." Lucas tells them with a sneaky smile. The group look at him and then each other and were to afraid to ask anymore questions.

Lucas smoothed out his costume as his mom added the final touches to Riley's outfit. It was finally the day he was going to fulfill her wish of being a princess. Their friends and family had practiced for weeks making sure the costumes and sets were done right.

Now that it was the day Lucas was extremely nervous and hoped everything went according to plan. He checked his phone looking at the time as Zay walks in glaring at him. "Dude I'm not wearing this around the city. I look like an idiot." He says gesturing at his jester costume.

"Zay come on its for Riley and you didn't have to put it on now." He tells him trying to stifle his laugh as he heads to the living room where his mom hands him the box. "Zay sweetheart you look..." She begins as Lucas could see she wanted nothing more than to laugh.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Friar." Zay says grabbing the box from Lucas as they head for the subway. They sat down as Lucas explained what was going to happen. "Okay you remember what you need to do right Zay? This has to be perfect and I mean..."

"Dude chill I know it needs to be perfect for cotton candy face." He tells him as Lucas frowns at him. Zay smiles as he puts his arm around Lucas shoulder. "Man you're so whipped. I promise everything will work out fine. Everyone knows what to do and once it's done you and Riley can stare into each other's stupid eyes."

Lucas blushed slightly as he elbowed Zay who kept making kissy faces at him causing the people around them to look at them even more weirdly. They finally reach Riley's street when Lucas looks at Zay. "Where is your trumpet?" He asked as Zay makes a face turning to him.

"Yeah I kind of forgot it at home." He chuckles nervously as Lucas clenches and unclenches his fists. "Zay you had one job." He says through gritted teeth. "Calm down Luke I have my phone and can easily download a trumpet sound or any sound really so breathe." He grabs his phone playing the different sounds as Lucas gives him a look.

"Do you really want me to run home to grab it?" Zay asked as Lucas rubs his head. "No its to late now and we're behind schedule. Let's just go." He says as they make their way to Riley's apartment.

They arrived at the front steps where Riley's uncle Eric waited with his pedicab. "Hey Eric thanks for helping." Lucas says as Eric puts on his top hat. "No problem scarecrow anything for my little niche. Nice tights I have those in orange." He says to Zay who looks at him weirdly.

"O...Kay I'mma head up." Zay says holding the box pointing at the building. Lucas nodded as he wiped his hands on his costume getting nervous. "Don't worry scarecrow everything will work out." Eric told him as he nodded pacing back and forth waiting for Riley and Zay.

Lucas sighed as he rubbed his neck nervously waiting for them to come down. He wasn't sure exactly why it was taking so long all Zay had to do was play the trumpet presenting the box with Riley's dress to her instructing her to come down.

He checked his phone seeing another twenty minutes had passed as he groaned shaking his head. "I'm going up to see what's going on." He tells Eric who was munching on a carrot he wasn't even sure where he produced it from.

Just as he was about to walk inside out comes Auggie who smiles at him wearing a little tux. "Presenting her royal highness princess dancing sunshine of Greenwich village!" Lucas chuckled as Auggie pulled a plastic horn from behind his back and blew into it as he held the door open for Riley.

Lucas stared at Riley with wide eyes as she smiled biting her lip. His mom had done an amazing job making her look like a princess. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she was an actual Disney princess. He stood speechless as she made her way to him with Auggie holding her hand as she descended the stairs. "Hi." He whispered as she stood in front of him. "Hi." She giggled curtsying making him chuckle.

"Hi again your highness." He said taking her hand as he kisses it bowing slightly. "What is going on?" She asked as as Auggie fixed her dress in the back so it didn't bunch up. Lucas held up a finger as he pulled a rolled up paper from his pocket.

"It has been degreed that this day shall forever be known as princess riley day or princess dancing sunshine." Lucas says with a wink and smile as Riley smiled softly. "Lucas you did all this for me?" She asked gesturing at her dress and her uncle who was smiling at them. "I had some help." He says ruffling Auggie hair. "Wait where's Ava? She helped too." Lucas says looking around as he spots the tiny blonde girl walking down the steps shaking her head.

"I'm here your highness. Just had to chastise that jester." Lucas looked at her weirdly as Auggie tapped his arm. "We caught Zay flirting with the girl that lives down the hall from us." Lucas shook his head as he helps Riley onto the pedicab with Auggie and Ava on either side of her.

"Okay my good man you know where to go." Lucas says to Eric who winks tipping his cap to him. "Wait you aren't coming with?" Riley asked as Lucas took her hand shaking his head. "No your grace I have a couple of things to attend to." She pouts slightly as Lucas kisses her hand.

"But rest assured I'll be right behind you." Riley blushes as she bites her lip nodding her head. "Okay my prince." She giggled softly along with Ava. "If I don't see you again I'm afraid it's the dungeon for you." Lucas chuckled smiling at her. "I wouldn't dream of disappointing you."

Lucas watched as Eric started riding away as he checked the time. "Okay where is she?" He turned towards the steps when he sees Zay limping down them. "Where is who?" Lucas asked chuckling as Zay rubbed his shin. "That little blonde demon Ava?" He said sitting on the steps rubbing at his shin.

"Could you believe she kicked me? For no reason!" He shouts as Lucas gives him a look. "Zay you know why she did it and I should do it too." He says as Zay holds his legs. "Because of you we're behind schedule I had to send Riley ahead. You know we only have the park space for so long."

Zay sighs apologizing to him as Mr. Matthews pulls up in a van. "Cutting it close Mr. Friar." He said as Lucas threw a look Zay's way. "Someone decided that flirting was more important than sticking to the plan." He said through gritted teeth as Zay gulped closing the door as they drove away.

"Reign in the hulk Lucas." Mr. Matthews said glancing at him. "Topanga ensured me that Riley was smiling and laughing." Lucas let out a breath of relief as he picked up the box at his feet handing it to Zay. "Hurry up and change." Zay pumped his fist in the air as he hugged Lucas who smacked his arm.

"What?! I can't show you affection?" Zay asked as Lucas glares at him. "You could have if we were on schedule." He said making Mr. Matthews chuckle as they headed to the park. "Okay Zay can you make sure Shawn has the music and enough film?" Lucas asked looking around for his princess.

Zay saluted him walking away when he spots a girl walking up to her. "Zay!" He jumps gesturing at the girl to call him even though he never gave her his number. Lucas looked around the park with Mr. Matthews by his side searching.

They looked around when Lucas spots Riley clapping along with Auggie as a bunch of kids danced and sung in front of them. "What? This wasn't apart of our plan." He said pulling the list of items he had planned out his pocket. "This was Auggie idea." He turns as he sees Mrs. Matthews walking up to him with a small smile.

"What happened? She is supposed to be having tea with her fairy godmother." Aka his mom. "Well she was trying to get ahold of you and let you know she got called in and she desperately tried to find someone to fill in for her. She sent her dress and luckily Riley's grandmother was in town and agreed to play the role."

Lucas groaned as he rubbed his face before pulling out his phone seeing the dozen of missed calls. He mentally cursed himself when he sees he had placed it on silent. This day was not going as he had planned. "Eric left to go get her and should be on his way back now." Topanga says putting her hand on Lucas shoulder as he nods looking away.

"Why is Ava pacing back and forth in front of the group like she is yelling at them?" He asked as Topanga shook her head with a smile on her face. "Well she kind of is yelling at them." Lucas looked at her weirdly as she explained.

Everything was going according to his plan and Eric had got Riley to the park where their friends mainly the girls were dressed as her favorite princesses. Maya was up first as Cinderella with Josh as her prince. It started off well until Maya who had done some research found out most of the princesses were slightly younger than their princes.

A fact she kept breaking character for just so she could rub it in Josh's face.

Lucas rubbed his neck as he slightly chuckled. "I knew telling them to do that would come back to bite me. What about everyone else?" Topanga looked at him as she gave Cory a look.

After leaving Maya and Josh and heading towards Smackle and Farkle who were playing beauty and the beast. Everything went off without a hitch until Smackle informed Riley the chances of Belle actually falling in love with the beast in that short amount of time was highly improbable.

She went as far as showing her a spread sheet on how unlikely she would.

Darby and Yogi were just as bad as sleeping beauty and prince Phillip. Darby getting into character laid down on the chair waiting ended up falling asleep for real. When Yogi went to pretend to wake her she sat up quickly knocking him out.

"Please tell me that was all?" Lucas asked groaning as Topanga shook her head. Sara and Charlie were a last minute addition to the group playing rapunzel and Flynn rider from tangled. It was going great and Topanga was sure they would stay in character until back of the class Brenda showed up as mother gothel claiming Flynn rider for herself.

Apparently all that time watching over him and Riley, Brenda developed a crush. Something only lucas could take the blame for.

"Great. This is not what I wanted to happen. Riley was supposed to have an amazing time as a princess." He says as Topanga puts her hand on his shoulder. "And she will Lucas. We still have the tea party and the dance left. Don't worry." She said as Riley and Auggie make their way towards them.

"Prince Lucas I see you made." Riley giggled curtsying in front of him. "Well I couldn't let down my beautiful princess down now could I?" He asked bowing and kissing her hand. "Okay enough of that." Cory says stepping between them. "Daddy." Riley says giving him a look as he nods.

"So shall we go for tea?" He says as Riley smiles. They walk towards where hopefully Lucas thought Zay had set up the blanket. They walk over seeing Riley's grandma standing by the picnic blanket. "There you are princess dancing sunshine shall we have tea together?" She asked as Riley nodded excitedly bouncing up and down.

Lucas watched with a smile as Riley sat down with her grandmother and laughed enjoying the tea and pastries. He checked the time seeing they only had twenty minutes left to be set up in the park. He sighed knowing the dance wasn't going to happen especially since he sees Riley gesturing for the children passing by to join them at the tea party.

"Okay I got all warmed up for my big number and the number of that girl over by the tree." Zay chuckled as he sat next to Lucas who frowns at him. "What?" He asked as Lucas shook his head. "The dance is off. We are out of time. This whole day was ruined and I blame you." He says as Zay pats his shoulder agreeing.

"You aren't going to correct me?" Lucas asked sitting down as Zay started walking away. "Nah. It kind of is anyways. I mean I did put us behind from the get go. I'm gonna go tell the gang." Lucas nodded as he sat down against the tree picking at the grass. He felt like such a failure he was supposed to give Riley the perfect princess day and nothing turned out good.

He couldn't even secure a white horse to ride off with her on.

"I think you do want me to send you to the dungeon." Lucas looked up as he sees Riley shaking her head smiling at him. "I would never." Riley giggles as he stands dusting himself off. He stares at her about to apologize when someone clears their throat.

"Scarecrow, your highness." Eric says bowing in front of Riley. "It's okay Eric it's over now." Lucas says as Eric smacks his head. "It's not over yet brainless." He says as he gestures for them to follow.

Lucas held Riley's hand as they followed Eric to the entrance of the park where a crowd had formed. "What's this?" Lucas asked as Eric smiled whistling as the crowd parted for them. "How?" Lucas asked as Riley gasped walking over to the mini carriage being pulled by a white horse petting him.

"It's good to know people." Eric says pointing towards where Auggie was waving at them with the Matthews and Ava. "Luke you comin?" Riley asked already sitting in the small carriage with Eric behind the reins. He smiles nodding his head as he sits down next to her and they take off.

"I'm sorry this day was such a bust. This wasn't what I had planned at all. I just wanted everyone to see what you are to me." Lucas rambled on as she smiled shaking her head. "Lucas today wasn't a bust. I actually loved it." She said taking him by surprise.

"You loved it? But nothing went as planned. Our friends weren't exactly sticking to the script." He says as Riley takes his hand. "I know it wasn't exactly what you had planned but I still enjoyed it. I felt like a real princess and our friends were my royal subjects who tried to put on a nice show for me."

Lucas looked at her with amazement as he shook his head. "So you really enjoyed that? Seriously?" He asked making her laugh. "Yeah! You accomplished something not even my dad could do." She says making him look at her with a confused expression.

"You got Maya to study for something and that's not an easy thing to do." Lucas laughed as she nodded putting his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him as they took in the view.

"So what am I to you?" She asked as Lucas looked at her. "What?" He asked as she sat up smiling at him. "You said you were trying to show everyone what I was to you. So what am I to you?" She asked again as Lucas nodded chuckling softly as Eric started fake coughing gesturing at a box under their seat.

Lucas picked it up opening it and smiling as he pulled out the familiar crown. He set the box down looking at Riley who was biting her lip smiling. "What are you to me?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"To me your a princess." He placed the crown on her head brushing her hair back as he kissed her blushing cheeks. She smiled leaning on him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Look at us." She whispered softly as he kissed her head. They smiled at each other before laughing as Eric begins to have an argument with the horse about the direction they were supposed to go.


End file.
